Raised Differently (Male version)
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: What if Petunia raised Harry as promised as like a son with unexpected help from someone in the wizarding world? What was inside of the trunk that Lily sent to Petunia before she passed away? (Rewrites done and working on chapter 12 as we speak)
1. Prologue (rewrite)

**Me: Hello my Harry Potter readers, I have decided to make a male version of this story as how the female version gotten great views and I had asked if anyone would want to read it as Harry so…why not. Also while I make this story I will be fixing any mistakes on the female version and changing a bit of the story so if you readers spot any mistakes please tell me where you find it so I fix it on the female version…**

**Anyway that is all said and done, onward to the story…**

**Summary: What if Petunia raised Harry as promised as like a son with unexpected help from someone in the wizarding world? What was inside of the trunk that Lily sent to Petunia before she passed away? Good witch Petunia and wizard Dudley, Godfather Severus, Alive Regulus Black, Good Malfoy's, Free Sirius Black, Cured Remus Lupin, Good but misunderstood Salazar Slytherin and one Horcux in Harry's scar**

**Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley**

**Me: I don't own the books or movies of Harry Potter…enjoy – NO FLAMES!**

-Break Line-

"Aunt Petunia, I have finished with the garden," said eight year old Harry.

Petunia smiled softly at her nephew, "Thank you dear, I have your supper on the table. Go on and eat before your Uncle come home."

Harry nodded as he saw two sandwiches and a soda on the table. He was enjoying his food before he heard his cousin coming to the kitchen.

"Mom! Dad is home early! He just parked his car at the driveway!"

Harry ran to his aunt with his plate while Dudley cleaned a bit of what Harry left behind.

Petunia quickly grabbed a dirty oversize shirt from a hidden cabinet and putting onto Harry as if he was cooking.

They heard the door opening and came in was Vernon.

"Pet, I'm home! Has the freak finished supper yet?"

Petunia turned around and gave a fake smile, "Of course dear just how he finished his chores so why don't you clean up for dinner."

Vernon smiled, "Of course Pet."

Petunia watched her 'normal' husband walk upstairs to their room before sighing in relief. She looked back to see that Harry was finishing setting up the table while Dudley was helping out a bit.

"That's good enough, Dudley go to the living room and play your game on the couch. Harry, go stand by the stove," instructed Petunia quietly.

Both boys nodded and did as they were told.

Petunia sighs sadly as she never wanted her dear nephew's life to be like this.

Eight years ago, she found him in a basket in the bitter cold with a note next to him explaining that her dear sister and husband were killed by a dark wizard while their young son, Harry Potter survived.

She grieved of her little sister's death as she was just rebuilding their relationship along with that Snape boy a few years back.

Petunia remembered looking down at her only living family member left as her parents had passed away about a month ago from a car crash by a drunken driver. She vowed that day she would take care of him and guide her nephew to be the best wizard like her little sister was.

Petunia snapped away from her thoughts when Vernon came in and took his seat.

"Freak, give me my food! Don't make me wait all day!" snapped Vernon.

"Y-Yes Uncle Vernon," replied Harry as he hurried up to fill in the plates and placed them on the table.

-Night-

"Get some sleep Harry," said Petunia softly as she leaned over to give him a kiss on the forehead.

Harry smiled softly, "Night Aunt Petunia."

She closed Harry's room which was the cupboard under the stairs. Petunia knows it was wrong but it was the only way for Harry to run and hide from Vernon when he gets drunk on the weekends.

Petunia cried silently as she climbed upstairs to give a good night sleep to Dudley as well.

She was about to go to her room when she remembered her sister gave her a trunk that should be use for emergencies before going into hiding. She ran up to the attic and looked everywhere for the mysterious trunk until she spots it on the far right corner.

Petunia opened it and looked around that could be useful and after about a few minutes, she found something that looked official with a seal on it.

She broke the seal and noticed it was some sort of Will…from her sister.

She read through it and after she finished, she was beyond shock of what she read. She placed down the Will and look for the book that mention in the Will that would help her communicate the only person that could save her nephew.

'_Please…please get here soon,'_ thought Petunia as she finished writing her message.

She put everything away except for the Will when she heard an all too familiar shouting coming from downstairs.

"FREAK, HOW DARE YOU STEAL WATER FROM MY HOUSEHOLD?!"

-Hogwarts, Severus' Quarters-

Severus Snape was relaxing at his living room after an exhausting day from students that don't listen or read instructions when he heard an all too familiar sound.

'_What the bloody – it can't be,'_ thought the potion master as he ran towards the only location to where the sound was coming from, his old trunk from school.

He opened his room and went straight to the closet to find his old trunk. Severus dig deep inside to find a black book with his initials on the front but this was no ordinary book.

During in their fake fall out stunt in their 5th year, Lily, his best friend made charmed two journals to work like a phone. She got the idea when she overheard Potter and Black having a magical two way mirrors.

Before Lily went to hiding with Potter, she told him whenever it would make a sound is when her sister, Petunia was in need of help because of her abusive husband, Vernon Dursley.

He opens the book and search for the entry Petunia wrote:

_Sev, if you are still there please help me. _

_I thought I could protect him from my husband but after eight years has passed and I can't take it anymore…I can't see him getting hurt and beaten. I had to resort to putting him in the cupboard under the stairs to keep him somewhat safe from Vernon._

_I gave him chores to keep him busy but Vernon demands chores that meant for older adults. _

_I was able to stop my son to become a massive bully but he still needs to act cruel to his cousin when his Father is around…please Sev you need to get him out of here before Vernon kills him._

_Petunia_

_P.S – There was something in Lily's trunk that you might want to see for yourself._

Severus widens his eyes before quickly going to his cabinet and grabbing a few potions that he might need to use. Within seconds, he grabbed his traveling cloak and dashed out from his quarters.

-Privet Drive Number 4-

Petunia raced downstairs and saw her son looking down from the stairway.

"Dudley…" said Petunia softly.

Dudley looked up and had tears on his eyes, "Dad is hurting Harry again Mommy! Make him stop please! I don't want Harry to die!"

Petunia nodded and went to the kitchen. When she entered, she saw her nephew on the floor curled up while Vernon was holding a worn out and bloody brown belt.

"Your blasted freak! How dare you steal water from us after we took you in after our good hearts, you filthy brat!" shouted Vernon.

"I-I'm s-sorry U-Uncle Vernon…p-please s-stop," begged Harry.

"You will not take what is yours, you freak!" said Vernon as he started kicking Harry.

"P-Please Uncle V-Vernon…I-I'll be g-good!" sobbed Harry.

Petunia couldn't take it anymore.

"Vernon – THAT'S ENOUGH! STOP HURTIN MY NEPHEW THIS INTSTANT!"

She grabbed hold to a vase and smashed it onto Vernon's head.

As Vernon dropped to the ground, Petunia and Dudley ran towards Harry to help him.

"Mommy Harry is hurt more than last time, is he going to be ok?" wondered Dudley.

"I believe so…go to the cabinet where I keep the towels and the first aid kit for Harry," said Petunia softly.

Dudley nodded but before grabbing the necessary things, his father was up and had a furious look on his face.

"Why are you helping the freak Petunia?!" snapped Vernon.

Before Petunia could move, Dudley moved in front of his mother and cousin/brother.

"No! Don't hurt Harry anymore and he is not a freak! Y-You are the freak!"

Vernon was shock to hear that his only son was defending someone that was not like them. A freak! A-A monster!

He angrily turned to Petunia who was holding onto the brat. He was shaking from fear and was trying to hide his bruised eye within Petunia's chest.

"You freak! Look what you did to my family! You are going to regret this – AH!"

Petunia widens her eyes as she saw her husband being thrown across the room. She looked down to see that her nephew was shocked as well.

'_If Harry didn't do it then…'_

Petunia thoughts were stopped as she looked up to see that her son had his hand up and his face had a disbelief look.

"Mommy…I did magic…just like Harry," said Dudley in awe.

Petunia smiled happily as her nephew would not be going alone to Hogwarts but their short happiness was cut short when Vernon returned with his shotgun.

"I have enough of this! The freak is leaving tonight! I'll shot him into pieces for making my son into a freak as well!" shouted Vernon angrily.

Petunia tightens her hold onto Harry while Dudley was still standing in front of them. Just before Vernon could take another step, the door was blasted opened and came in was Severus Snape.

Vernon grit his teeth, "You! You're one of them! How –"

"_Stupefy,"_ said Severus lazily at the whale of a muggle. Vernon fell to the ground while Petunia sighs in relief before getting up with Harry onto her arms.

"Oh thank goodness you are here," said Petunia happily.

Severus nodded before looking down to see Lily's son. The child must have gone unconscious when he slammed the door open.

"Petunia would you mind taking young Mr. Potter to the living room so I can heal him," said Severus as Petunia nodded. "In the meantime, pack up what you can as you and the children at not staying here any longer."

"Oh Sev, thank you," said Petunia happily with tears. "I wanted to leave Vernon a long time ago but I had nowhere to go. Though Vernon wasn't like this at all…he was sweet and caring. That's way my parents thought he would be the perfect man for me…but we were wrong."

Petunia carefully placed Harry onto the couch as Severus begin to work on his serious injuries.

"I see, what was inside of Lily's trunk that you wanted me to see?" wondered Severus as he casted a diagnosis scan to Harry.

Petunia took out the unsealed paper and handed over to Severus.

"I believe this a copy of my sister's Will," said Petunia.

Severus widen his eyes, "The Ministry have been trying to find the Potter's Will for over the past four years! Lily…once again you were one step ahead."

Petunia smiled softly, "She was quite intelligent which why our parents admired so much. I was proud to have her as my sister. I-I better started packing."

Severus nodded before calling someone.

"Lippy!"

A small creature popped out of nowhere with a black clothes that had the Prince crest on it.

"Did Master Severus called Lippy?"

"Yes, I need you to help his young woman to pack her belongings along with her son's and nephew."

Lippy nodded happily, "Of course Master Severus, which way Madam?"

Petunia stared at the strange creature before shaking off her curiosity.

"Upstairs, to my son's room. Both my son's and nephew's clothes are there."

The house elf nodded while Severus gave her a strange look.

"I…will explain everything once we are out of here," said Petunia before looking down. "If Harry wakes up…be warn that that he doesn't know anything about his true heritage."

Severus sighs, "Very well, go before the wards starts notifying the Headmaster."

Petunia nodded before going upstairs with her son and the small house elf following her.

Severus sighs heavily and started giving the necessary potions to Lily's son. When he was finished, all of the bruises, cuts, welts and broken bones were healing nicely.

While he waited for Petunia to finished, it gave him time to read the missing Will of his best friend and crush:

_The last Statement and Will of one Lily Rose Potter nee Evans_

_If you are reading this then that means James and I are dead and that traitor Rat, Peter betrayed us to Lord Voldemort. I warn James not to switch secret keepers but he said that Peter will never hurt us and would keep us save from harm while everyone will believe that Sirius would be the secret keeper._

_Only Albus Dumbledore, James, Peter, Sirius and I know of this._

_Please whoever is reading this, you must know that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper not Sirius Black! If Sirius is locked up than release him as he never betrayed us!_

_To Remus Lupin, my collection of books from my vault and 100,000 gallons for you to pay something nice and make sure Black is careful with my little Harry._

_To Sirius Black – you better have matured if not I will haunt you for the rest of your life if you dare to only teach my son just pranks and being anti-Slytherin!_

_To Petunia Dursley nee Evans. I sent you a trunk with my things, treasures we cherished when we were younger and potions for you if you need it and in case your son gets ill. I hope in time you dump that whale of a husband of yours when our parents die and find someone else that will love you no matter what._

_Lastly Severus Snape, I want you to be there in my son's life my dear friend and help him to be the best…not like how Black will guide him properly – sorry Sirius but you are more of a fun Uncle rather than a Father figure so…_

_We, Lily Rose Potter nee Evans and James Charles Potter give the name of Godfather to Severus Tobias Snape to your son Harry James Potter. _

_If for some reason he can't than please place Harry to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, his Godmother who is cousin to my husband side of the family._

_Do not place my son with my sister if she is still married to Vernon Jonathan Dursley who is the most uncaring person I have every meet in my life and sadden that my sister was forced to marry him from your parents._

_My final request, please do a Heritance Test Potion to my son, Harry as I have a feeling that my family was never a muggle to begin with._

Severus stood there in shock…him…the Godfather to the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter not Black and speaking about the mutt, he was never the secret keeper to begin with but that cowardly Peter Pettigrew.

Suddenly he heard Harry as he was wake up.

"Aunt Petunia?" said Harry softly as he was getting up.

Severus walked over to the small child before placing his hand over to his shoulder.

"Easy child, don't move as you are still recovering from your injuries."

Harry widens his eyes with a slight flinch, "W-Who are you? A-And where are my Aunt and cousin?"

"Your Aunt and cousin are fine. They are just packing their belongings along with yours as you three will not be staying here anymore. I'm Severus Snape, I was good friends with your Mother and little bit to your Aunt when we were younger."

"Y-You know my Mommy? A-And do you really mean that we are not coming back?" asked Harry with hope before looking down. "I hate seeing my Aunt sad sir"

"I never lie Mr. Potter and yes, I did know your Mother," replied Severus before looking down at the parchment. "Harry it would seems that your Mother named me your Godfather before she passed away…if I have known about his then I would have tried everything to see that you would have lived with me from the beginning."

Harry had tears fallen from his green eyes as he found out that there is someone rather than his Aunt and cousin that loves him. Without thought, the small child hugged his Godfather and buried his head onto his chest.

Severus awkwardly patted Harry's head, "Um there now little one…better now?"

Harry nodded, "Yes Papa."

Severus gave him a look, "Papa? I would imagine you would be calling me Uncle – don't get me wrong I dreamed of being called something like that."

"Because my Daddy was Daddy and Uncle will remind me of Uncle Vernon so I thought that maybe Papa will be ok because a Godfather is like another Daddy…I think," explain Harry softly.

Severus had a faint smile, "For an 8 year old, you sure have some mind there Harry."

Harry smiled a bit before seeing her aunt, cousin and a strange creature coming down with three trucks that were floating and following them.

Harry widen his eyes, "H-How are those trucks floating like that?! Aunt Petunia?"

Petunia walked over to her nephew, "Don't worry dear, I will explain everything but first we need to leave from this place."

Harry nodded while Severus pointed his wand to shrink the trunks into his robes.

"Let's head to the Leaky Cauldron. I can get a room where I can start explain to Harry about the Wizarding world and magic," said Severus as he got up from the couch while still holding onto Harry.

"I believe you need to explain it to my son as well…he did accidental magic by throwing Vernon away from us not too ago," said Petunia softly.

"Your son…Your son is a wizard!? Now that is something...best be off before Dumbledore finds out," said Severus as he couldn't believe it.

Harry looked down to his cousin, "Dudley, what are they talking about? I-Is magic r-really real?"

Dudley nodded, "It's sure is Harry! Is that wicked or what! Magic is amazing! Forget what my dad said about magic as it is so real and awesome!"

"Really? Ok," said Harry before placing his head onto Severus' shoulder.

-Diagon Alley, Gringotts Wizarding Bank-

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," said Severus as he opened the entrance.

"Wicked!" said Dudley while Harry stared in awe.

"Now I see why Lily would always tell me to come over and shop here but I felt…out of place if I did," stated Petunia as she followed Severus to a while building.

"I can see why," said Severus before addressing to the children. "Now when we go inside, you have to be silent unless you are spoken to and stay close to us, don't wander off understood?"

Harry nodded not wanting to disappoint his Godfather while Dudley as first didn't want to agree until he saw his mother give him one of her rare looks.

"Good, let's go."

Once inside, Dudley and Harry were dumbfounded of what they saw.

Dudley pointed to the weird creature, "Mommy, what are those things?"

"That is a goblin sweetie now please it's rude to point and remember what Uncle Sev said," stated Petunia.

"Oh right, sorry Mommy," said Dudley.

They reached to the front where the goblin was working before taking notice of their presence. Which frighten Harry and made him hide behind Severus' cloak.

"May I help you?" sneer the goblin.

"Yes we came to resolve the missing Will and request from the late Lady Lily Rose Potter nee Evans," explain Severus with his own sneer.

The goblin took the Will before widening his eyes, "Y-Yes but of course, we will get right on that sir – GRIPHOOK!"

"Yes?"

"Take them to room 5 and informed Nagnok!"

"Of course, follow me please."

Severus and Petunia followed the small goblin to the room and waited until another came inside.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Professor Snape and Mrs. Dursley nee Evans. I am Nagnok, I take care of the Potter Vaults for more than a few centuries. I have looked at the Will and was surprised to find it that was not sorted out years ago."

Severus shook his head, "You didn't know as was I or Petunia."

Nagnok nodded, "Very well, we will sent the request to Remus Lupin in at another time but for now least carry out what we can do for now."

"Yes my sister wants Harry to take this Heritance Test Potion," stated Petunia.

"It shall be done," said Nagnok before taking out a small vail. "Mr. Potter if you would mind letting us pick your finger for a little blood so we can activate the potion?"

Harry bite his lip before looking over at his Aunt and Godfather who gave him a small nod.

"O-Oh ok."

Nagnok magically summoned a small knife and cut young Harry's finger. He let three drops of blood into the vail and started to change color.

"While we wait, Mr. Snape, in the Will of Lady Potter, she stated that Lord Sirius Black was not the secret keeper but if memory serves me, Lord Black was sentence to Azkaban for his betrayal of the Potter's and killing 13 muggles."

Severus sighs "Yes, but please do notify Madam Bones so we can discuss with her for this matter."

"Very well Mr. Snape, I will have Griphook sent a message to Lady Bones," said Nagnok. "Now I believe the potion is ready, Griphook get the golden parchment!"

Within a few minutes, the gold parchment was starting to fill young Harry's family tree.

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Parents:  
>Lord James Charles Gryffindor-Potter and Lady Lily Rose Potter nee Slytherin-Evans<strong>_

_**Grandparents:  
>Charles William Gryffindor-Potter and Lady Dorea Cassie Potter nee Black<br>Harold Salvador Slytherin-Evans and Rose Marie Slytherin-Evans nee Patel**_

_**Ancestors:  
>Lord Salazar Harold Slytherin and Lady Helga Rosie Slytherin nee Hufflepuff<br>Lord Godric William Gryffindor and Lady Rowena Marie Gryffindor nee Ravenclaw  
>Lord Merlin<strong>_

_**Relatives:  
>Lady Petunia Marie Dursley nee Slytherin-Evans and Vernon Jonathan Dursley<br>Dudley Vernon Dursley  
>Lady Narcissa Dorea Malfoy nee Black and Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy<br>Draco Lucius Malfoy  
>Lady Bellatrix Cassiopeia Lestrange nee Black and Lord Rodolphus Samuel Lestrange<br>Sirius Orion Black  
>Regulus Arcturus Black<br>Andromeda Eli Tonks nee Black and Ted Johnson Tonks  
>Nymphadora Andy Tonks <strong>_

_**Heir to the Noble and Ancient house:  
>Merlin<br>Gryffindor  
>Ravenclaw<br>Potter  
>Black<strong>_

Everyone in the room was speechless.

Nagnok looked up with an awe expression to the small family while the other goblins were giving a small bow to them.

"Forgive me for not recognizing your magic my Lady and young Lords. It is quite an honor to be under your service."

Petunia had a shock look on her face before looking over to Severus.

"W-What's going on? Why are they bowing to me – to us?!"

"They are bowing to you and to the children because you are descendants of the four Founders of Hogwarts and they were treated like royals," replied Severus before sighing. "You have the power to overrule Dumbledore out of the castle but it's too bad that you were born as a squib."

Petunia looked down sadly as what Severus said was true. Lily told her what a squib was which was a wizard born with no magic and is treated like a muggle.

"What do you mean Mr. Snape? Lady Dursley has her magical abilities, sealed but I can sense her magic core," said Nagnok.

Petunia widens her eyes, "I-I have m-magic?"

"You didn't know?" asked the goblin in shock.

Petunia shook her head.

"Well it looks like we must see who blocked your magic," said Nagnok before narrowing his eyes. "Also it would seem that no one has healed young Lord Potter's scar properly yet."

"No as Dumbledore said it couldn't be removed as it was a curse scar," said Severus. "I have a feeling that you have something to remove this."

Nagnok chuckled, "Mr. Snape, we have magic far beyond than any other wizards, which is why the four founders gave us the respect we deserve. They saw what we can do in a blink of an eye."

Severus nodded, "Very well, when can you remove both Harry's scar and Petunia's seal?"

Nagnok smirked, "If you like…we can do it now."

-Prince Manor, 11:00 pm-

Severus collapse onto his favorite armchair at his study room as he just placed Harry to bed. He asked his house elf Lippy to show Petunia where she and her son were going to sleep for the time being.

The young potion master was in complete shock and stunned.

He just found out that his dear beloved Lily, her sister and along with their children were descendants to Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Merlin.

After reading the Will, Petunia seal was removed and released a powerful magic to the walls of the room. She had to be given a few calming draughts and a small block to her magic so it can slowly be release like an eleven year old child would.

They checked on Dudley and found out that he had a block but was able to break it by saving his cousin and mother from Vernon.

Afterwards it was Harry's turn to remove his curse scar. It was a small ritual where Harry had to stand in the middle with some ancient goblin runes while Nagnok and another goblin chanted the spell in their language.

The ritual was a simple but powerful cleansing magic to remove unwanted light magic or dark. The runes will help the wizard by giving them strengthening magic if the unwanted magic would causes the person in pain.

When it was finished, a black mist came out of Harry's scar and gave a nasty screech before it fades away. Whatever it was, causes the lightning scar to fade away but was slightly noticeable.

Severus and Petunia thank the goblins for their services but when they were about to leave young Harry asked the goblin something.

"…C-Can you make my last name like my Papa?"

After a few minutes later, Severus was holding his adoptive son, Harry James Potter-Snape.

Petunia went back to her maiden name Evans as to Dudley after learning in the wizarding world, she could immediately divorce her no good husband if he was he was not suited to be a parent or guardian.

She has more power than Vernon as she was higher statues than Vernon.

Though Petunia worries if Dumbledore ever finds out it but Nagnok just smirked and told her not to worry.

Not soon after, a letter with a copy of the Will of Lily Potter nee Evans was send to Madam Bones. Severus would have to wait for a replay in the morning.

Severus looked out of the window and smiled a bit.

"Just as always you surprise me Lily…even after death. I just hope that young Harry does not do the same to me…beyond the point who he is related to already."

**-Break Line-**

**Me: I hope this is a better rewrite for you guys and if you noticed, I…added a few things than the original chapter.**

**I am planning to rewrite the story to the point soon that I will update the new chapter so…**

**Ciao for now guys!**


	2. 2 Years Later (rewrite)

**Me: Chapter 1 rewrite uploaded!**

**Characters: Good witch Petunia and wizard Dudley, Godfather Severus, Alive Regulus Black, Good Malfoy's, Free Sirius Black, Cured Remus Lupin, Good but misunderstood Salazar Slytherin **

**Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley**

**Me: I don't own the books or movies of Harry Potter…enjoy – NO FLAMES!**

**-Break Line-**

It's been two years since Harry Potter; the Boy-Who-Lived disappeared from Number 4 Privet Drive with his aunt and cousin.

Albus Dumbledore was a bit of annoyed to say the least.

He placed that blasted child there to be mistreated by his 'magic hating' muggle relatives. Then he would have someone loyal to him to guide the boy to the Wizarding world.

Albus had everything planned out but everything fell apart when the wards of the house fell and alerted him.

He apparated to Little Whinging, it took him a while for him to get information around the area as Mrs. Figg, the squib he had assign to watch over the child was not there at the moment as she was visiting her daughter.

What he got was rather confusing as Vernon Dursley and his sister Marge Dursley only lives at Number 4 Privet Drive with a house maid. The blasted muggle dared to shout at him saying that he never married or even had a son.

Albus silently curse before apparating back to Hogwarts. There was no sign of Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley or Harry Potter.

Days, weeks, months and years went by as Albus tries to find a single clue to where the blasted child could have gone but nothing.

After two long years, Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress came to his office and told him that she just received the acceptance letter to one Harry Potter.

Albus sighs in relief knowing that the child will at least be coming here to attend Hogwarts where he can control the boy as he planned.

When Minerva left to Albus' office, the Animagus witch grinned before looking at Harry's acceptance letter. What she didn't mention to the old coot was the child's new status and surname.

'_Like I will ever tell anything to him now, not ever since the truth was revealed to me and to the other Professors,'_ thought Minerva as she recalls two years ago.

Severus came to her one evening and asked if she was free along with Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Rolanda Hooch, and Madam Poppy Pomfrey.

All agreed but what they didn't except was to go to his mother's old manor and to find Petunia, young Dudley and young Harry Potter at Prince Manor.

The young Potion Master requested for Poppy to give a check-up for Dudley and Harry. The Healer agreed before introducing herself to the children and started examining them.

While Poppy was with the children, Severus explained to the others of what he had learn not too long ago. He told them of Petunia's trouble of struggling to protect Harry, Vernon's mistreat to young Harry and the shocking discovery, Petunia and Dudley had magic.

Minerva and the others were shocked but happily to know that young Harry wouldn't be alone coming to Hogwarts. But they were wondering why Petunia's magic was delayed?

"It was not delayed, it was sealed," replied Severus before sighing. "And the sealer was Albus Dumbledore. Nagnok and the other goblins were able to find his signature around Petunia's magic core."

Minerva and the others were furious and every respect they had for the Light Lord had vanished.

All of them agreed to help teach Petunia from scratch just like they did with her sister, Lily. It took almost about two years for Petunia to catch up and to learn was her strong points.

Petunia's magic was more into healing and not surprisingly charms like Lily.

Meanwhile Rolanda was happily teaching the proper ways to Harry and Dudley on how to ride a broom. Dudley and Harry loved it.

Both were natural flyers and hardly need the lessons but they still need the supervision from Rolanda.

Severus and the other Professors decided to teach them a bit of their subjects to the children.

Harry was brilliant in Potions, Defense, Charms and Transfiguration which was a great combination of his parents. While Dudley had talent in Charms, Healing, and Herbology, like his own mother.

Soon the children will be going to Hogwarts and Petunia couldn't be any prouder.

-Number 12 Grimmauld Place, July 31, 1991-

"Dudley, it doesn't take 30 minutes to use the bathroom!" shouting 11 year old Harry.

"Yes it does if you have wavy hair like mine," said Dudley as he opened the bathroom door. "Besides you don't have to rush me. It is not like Diagon Alley is going anywhere."

Harry sighs, "I know that Dud but I want to get my supplies before the rush hour starts."

"Mm you do have a point there cousin," said Dudley. "But why this early?"

"I want to help Papa and Aunt Poppy to making potions for the school year," replied Harry before glaring at his cousin. "Now can you move?"

Dudley blinked a bit before slapping his forehead, "Oh right, sorry for making you wait."

"Thank you!" said Harry before going inside the bathroom. "Aunt Petunia said we will be leaving in a few!"

Dudley made a face, "Right…why can't we first eat breakfast?"

"Your breakfast is ready!" shouted Harry before coming out of the bathroom. "Kreacher cooked breakfast quite early. He was up since I was up."

Dudley smiled, "That's Kreacher alright but yet he hate Uncle Siri for some odd reason."

Harry shrugs, "Don't ask me. It's there problem, not ours now come on, hurry up Dudley! We are wasting time standing around here!"

"W-Wait a moment, Harry!" shouted Dudley as he ran after his young cousin.

It didn't take long for Harry and Dudley to finishing and meet Petunia at the fireplace where they were going to floo to the Leaky Cauldron.

Next to Petunia was a man with black wavy hair and had icy blue eyes.

"Alright, first let's go get your books and robes."

"After that we will get your supplies and wands, is that fine by you two," said Petunia as she looked over to the children.

"Yes Mum/Aunt Petunia," said Harry and Dudley.

"Boys, you know what to do," said Petunia as she held a box with floo powder to them.

Harry and Dudley grinned before the raven child grab a bit of the green powder and the two stood inside the fireplace. Harry tossed the powder while Dudley shouted.

"Leaky Cauldron!"

The two children walked out of the fireplace and waited for the two adults. It didn't take long and the four of them walked out of the Inn and entered to Diagon Alley.

"Right then let's go."

"Reggie, we need to go to the bank first," stated Petunia.

Reggie aka Regulus Black, the younger brother to Sirius Black gave his wife a sheepish look.

"Oh right, sorry about that, must have slipped my mind."

Petunia glared at him, "…you were hanging around with your brother last night, won't you?"

Regulus backed away a bit, "If I say yes, would you not hex me to a million pieces because I know deep down I know how lovely you are."

"Wise choose Mr. Black, now shall we?" said Petunia.

Regulus scratched his chin while Harry and Dudley smirked before the four walked over to the Gringotts Bank.

When they entered, the goblins gave them a respected bow or nodded before going back to their work. That's when Harry noticed someone familiar.

"NAGNOK!" shouted Harry as he ran over to the goblin. "How have you been?"

"Ah Mr. Potter-Snape, I have been quite fine, thank you for asking," said Nagnok happily. "What can – oh Lord and Lady Black welcome and of course to you young Mr. Evans-Black."

"Hey there Nagnok, what's up?" said Dudley.

"Morning Nagnok," greeted Petunia.

"Ah Nagnok, I told you that you can call me by my first name, didn't I?" whined Regulus.

"That maybe in true but in public I cannot. It will show disrespect to the Noble house of Black," responded Nagnok.

Regulus pouts, "…blasted bloody rules – ouch!"

Petunia puts her hand down before smiling at the goblin, "Nagnok, we came to pick up a few galleons for some shopping. Mind taking us to our Vaults?"

"It will be an honor Lady Black," said Nagnok before guiding them to the carts. "Starting Hogwarts are we boys?"

"You bet!"

Nagnok smirked, "Dumbledore will be getting such a surprise this year. Shall we?"

-Madam Malkin's Robes-

"Hello, going to Hogwarts?" wondered Malkin.

"Yes Madam and my cousin will be coming soon as well," answered Harry.

"Very well, but I do have another child getting fitted as well," said Malkin as she guided Harry to the back. "Is that alright?"

"That's fine, Madam Malkin," replied Harry.

When they entered to the fitting room, Harry saw the boy that Malkin had mention about. He had blond hair with grey eyes and somewhat pale skin.

"Alright dear up you go."

Harry nodded walked over to Malkin and while she was working on fitting his robes, the blond boy started speaking to him.

"Hogwarts too?"

Harry smiled, "You bet! Papa, my Aunt and Uncle believes I will be in Ravenclaw but my other Uncle thinks that I will be in Slytherin."

"Really? I know for sure I'll be in Slytherin because it has been going down in my family for a while. The name is Draco Malfoy and yours?"

"Malfoy, huh? The name's Harry Potter-Snape, pleasure to meet you Draco."

Draco widen his eyes, "H-Harry? As in the Boy-Who-Lived?!"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Yes but I hate that idiotic title. I want to earn my respect like Papa and Uncle Reggie."

"Merlin and here I thought you were spoiled or something – wait! Did you just say your surname was Snape as well?" said Draco in disbelief.

Harry smiled proudly, "Yes I did. Papa is the greatest Potion Master in all of Britain. He raised me to show respect to everyone who shows it back."

Draco smiled, "Glad to know. Hey, your Papa is my Godfather you know."

"Really? Small world," murmured Harry before smiling. "Well the truth, Papa was original my Godfather and I was living in the muggle world with my Aunt and cousin before Papa came and saved us from my abusive Uncle Vernon. Afterwards, my Aunt divorced him and remarried."

Draco whistle, "Wicked, may I ask who your Aunt married to? Is he a wizard or a muggle?"

"Oh I believe he is your cousin or Uncle. His name is Regulus Black, the current Lord Black," answered Harry.

Draco dropped his mouth in shock, "Merlin that would make us cousins!"

"Actually we are already but I believe you are my second or third cousin as my biological Father, James Potter was the son to Dorea Potter nee Black," stated Harry.

"I must have fallen asleep in Mother's lessons," murmured Draco before smiling. "Well pleasure meeting you Cousin Harry."

Harry laughed, "Likewise Cousin Draco."

"There you are! Did you know that you were finished long time ago Harry!"

Harry turned around to see his cousin just exiting out from the other fitting room.

"Oops sorry Dud, I guess I didn't notice."

Dudley raised his eyebrow, "Not notice? The same person who can tell when Uncle Sev is coming out of his Potion lab or random places."

"For your information I lost track of time," said Harry before smiling. "I was talking to our distant cousin Draco. Draco this annoying brat is my cousin Dudley."

"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy? Well pleasure meeting another family member, Dudley Evans-Black."

"The pleasure is all mine as I always dream to meet other members in my family," said Draco.

"Right well I guess I'll let this slide Harry but come on," said Dudley before grabbing Harry's hand. "Let's get going before my stomach eats itself."

Harry laughed, "Oh alright, bye Draco and hope to see you at the train!"

"See yea guys," said Draco.

-Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC-

As they entered the wand shop, Harry and Dudley could feel the magic roaming around the shop. Suddenly there was thud on the left side; it was Ollivander.

"Ah it's finally time for young Mr. Potter-Snape and Mr. Evans-Black to get their own wands," said Ollivander happily. "Lady Black it's been a year, has it not? Tell me how's your wand been faring for you?"

Petunia laughed, "It's been splendid. Willow, 11 inches with a Dragon Heartstring."

"Oh yes, powerful wand for Healing. Lord Black, it's been a while. How's your wand been treating you?" wondered Ollivander.

Regulus grinned, "I have been great my old friend and my wand has been treating me wonderful ever since the day you given to me all those years ago. Cherry, 13 inches with a Dragon Heartstring."

"Ah yes, great for Charms and Defense, correct? Anyway who's going first?"

"You can go first Dud, I don't mind."

"Really? Thanks Harry."

It took a few wands when one finally accepted Dudley, it sparkled with yellow and red colors.

Ollivander clapped happily, "Oh yes wonderful! Hemlock, 10 ½ inches with Unicorn Hair, great with Charms and Healing."

Dudley smiled, "Wicked."

Ollivander turns to Harry, "Now dear boy, I must say your wand will be a tricky customer to find."

Harry looked down, "I have a feeling Papa talked to you then."

Ollivander nodded, "No need to say it child, now wait right here while I go get them. I just finished these not that long ago."

Ollivander came back with wands that no one has ever heard or seen before. Some had more than one core or wood but every one that Harry tried didn't warm up to him.

When all hope was lost, the very last wand made Harry smile, it made him feel safe. It sparkled with green and blue colors.

Ollivander jumping up and down, "Oh yes that wand is made for you Mr. Potter-Snape."

"Really? Why?" asked Harry.

Ollivander bend down to his level, "Well child that wand was said to be Salazar Slytherin's and only his true bloodline can wield it."

Everyone in the room were in disbelief as Harry wasn't the heir of Slytherin but rather Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. So why did the wand react to him?

"May I ask the core and the wood, Ollivander?" wondered Petunia.

"Mm – Ah this wand is Oak, 9 ½ inches with two cores, a Basilisk Fang and Griffin Claw."

Harry had an awe expression before grinning happily at his new wand, "Wicked."

Regulus smiled, "You said it kiddo, now how much will that be?"

"Oh of course…say 13 galleons will do," replied Ollivander.

-Prince Manor, after shopping-

"Papa! I'm back!" shouted Harry as he got out of the fireplace carefully. He heard the door to the potion lab open and come out the young Potion master Severus Snape.

"Indeed, had fun shopping then?"

Harry nodded, "Yup! Oh you'll never guess what happen at Ollivanders and there was so many books that I want to get and also I made a new friend, his name is Draco."

Severus smiled a bit, "Indeed but calm down child as I could barely hear what you were saying to me."

"Oh sorry Papa," said Harry sheepishly.

"Right," said Severs before taking out a parchment. "Well glad to know that letter really did came from him rather a bloody prank from that blasted mutt."

"Draco wrote to me already! What did he wrote Papa?" asked Harry.

"He wants to know if he can come over to play with you and Dudley before you three go to Hogwarts," replied Severus.

"That would be fun, can he come over Papa?" wondered Harry.

Before Severus could replay, Harry was being licked to death from a dog that looked like a grim.

"Black must you be in your animagus form, you blasted mutt!" sneered Severus.

The grim growled before turning back into his human from.

"Oh shut up Snape" sneer Sirius Black back at Severus. He then turned to his nephew with a grin, "Now how was your day pup?"

Harry who is used to hearing his Papa and Uncle fighting back and forth, shook his head before smiling to him.

"I meet a new friend Uncle Padfoot! He's my cousin from the Black family line," replied Harry.

Sirius frown as the only living and sane Blacks were Andromeda Tonks nee Black and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black.

Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black is in Azkaban with her husband and brother-in-law, Rodolphus Lestrange and Rabastan Lestrange for torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity.

"Who?" wonder Sirius.

Severus narrowed his eyes to him, "Draco Malfoy, he wants to come over to spend some time here before school starts in September. Do you have a problem with that, Black?"

Sirius growled, "Yes I have a problem with it, the Malfoy's are evil! Harry, how many times do I have to tell you how nasty backstabbers Slytherins are?"

Harry sighed, "More than a thousand times Uncle Padfoot but you're wrong, the Slytherins are view on their cunning and ambitions. A lot of people mistook that for them being evil."

"Um well…that is true Harry but you can never trust a Slytherin, no matter what," said Sirius.

Harry looked down, "Does that mean you will not trust me if I am placed in Slytherin, Uncle Padfoot?"

"W-What? N-No pup I-I didn't mean – I mean of course the Slytherins are…misjudged."

Severus shook his head, "Brilliant Black, looked what you caused again to happen. Next time try to at least think before you speak your loudmouth."

Sirius sighs sadly as he couldn't believe that he made Harry upset again.

After a few minutes, Harry was calm once again but was glaring over to Sirius.

"You need to stop being mean to them Uncle. I mean Papa is a Slytherin and he was the one that cleared you out of that horrible prison and don't forget about your own brother."

"That's right Sirius, you owe Severus a life debt and not to mention, he is letting you stay here at his manor. As you didn't want to deal living at Grimmauld Place or Black Manor."

Everyone turned to see it was Harry's second Uncle, Remus Lupin.

"Uncle Moony!" shouted Harry happily.

Sirius sighs, "Fine, I will give the Malfoy boy a chance."

Severus narrowed his eyes, "That boy has a name and my second Godson, Black. You better watch your tongue on which you speak."

Sirius glared at him before having a panic look on seeing Harry's glare.

"Behave yourself Uncle Padfoot if not then I will prank you so bad you'll want to be back living with your brother…and Papa will help me."

Sirius' face turned deadly white. He remembered not too long ago, the little prank war they did about a month ago.

Severus was dragged along by Harry as always and was paired up with him. Dudley was with his stepfather, Regulus while Sirius and Remus were paired together.

Sirius thought that they were going to win hands down but for some odd reason it was Severus and Harry who had won the prank war. Who knew that Snape can prank?

"Alright, alright I'll be good," said Sirius before making a face. "Maybe you will be in Slytherin pup."

Harry grinned proudly, "And a damn good one too."

Everyone laughed at Harry's comment.

Sirius sigh, "Well it's better than to hear that old hag yelling at me all the time."

"Uncle Padfoot, don't be mean to Grandma," said Harry.

Sirius shook his head, "How you and Dudley manage for her to love you…I have no idea."

Harry grinned, "Because she tells really great stories."

Sirius looked at him with disbelief, "…Right."

"Now if you would excuse us but Papa and I have some potions to brew for Aunt Poppy," said Harry as he started to drag Severus to his own Potion Lab.

Sirius and Remus were laughing at the scene. A high level Potion master was being overpowered by an eleven old child.

**-Break Line-**

**Me: Well that is done, onward to fixing up the others!**


	3. Hogwarts Express & Sorting (rewrite)

**Me: Chapter 2 rewrite**

**Characters: Good witch Petunia and wizard Dudley, Godfather Severus, Alive Regulus Black, Good Malfoy's, Free Sirius Black, Cured Remus Lupin, Good but misunderstood Salazar Slytherin**

**Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley**

**Me: I don't own the books or movies of Harry Potter…enjoy – NO FLAMES!**

-Number 12 Grimmauld Place, September 1-

Harry and Dudley were walking over quietly over to a portrait that was hanged in the middle of the stairway. It was the portrait of the late, Lady Walburga Black.

"Hello Grandma Walburga, how are you?" asked Harry.

"Hey Grandma," greeted Dudley.

Walburga gave a rare smile at her grandchildren as she would give a sneer or a shout a nasty comment to any other people besides her youngest son, Regulus, his wife, Petunia and her dearest grandchildren.

"Hello dears, how are you? Excited to go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes Grandma," said Harry excitedly. "I can't wait to see what house I will be place in."

"Harry dear, for sure you will either go to the house of Slytherin or Ravenclaw. You have all the traits of those two houses" stated Walburga before winking. "Including the traits for being the Heir of the Noble Black family."

Harry blushes before pouting, "Grandma…"

Walburga giggled, "Oh silly child. Ah Dudley, make sure you show those idiotic student the true traits of being a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

"Will do Grandma," said Dudley before standing up proudly. "I'll show them that the Noble Black family is not dark as they think they are."

"I know you will if you are placed in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff," said Walburga.

Harry frown, "No one can say whose dark or not. It's how a wizard or witch uses their magic, right Grandma?"

"That's correct, Harry," said Walburga before looking down. "It took me awhile to understand that as well. I didn't listen until my son, Regulus returned almost close to death but anyway, go wake up my son and Petunia while I ask Kreacher to make breakfast."

"Yes Grandma/Grandmother!"

-King Cross, Platform 9 ¾-

Harry and Dudley's eyes brighten of the sight of the crimson train, the Hogwarts Express after going through the barrier between Platform 9 and 10 at King Cross.

"I better get going as I still need to get things ready before the feast," stated Severus. He bend down to Harry before placing his hand onto his head, "Don't buy too much sweets and I will see you later tonight, child."

Harry smiled sadly before clenching onto his adopted father's robes.

"Can't…you not come with us?"

Severus sighs, "I wish I could child but you know that I can't."

Harry sighs sadly while Regulus smiled a bit before placing his hand over at Harry.

"Hey kiddo, come on, it's almost time to go and Severus needs to get ready. Besides he needs to return so that Dumbledore wouldn't get suspicious."

Harry nodded slowly, "Oh alright, see you at the feast Papa."

"That's it kiddo!" said Sirius before grinning. "I wish I could see the reaction of Dumbledore's face when Minerva says your name, Harry."

Harry thought for a moment before smirking, "You know, you're right but he will be more surprised when Aunt Minnie says Dudley's name."

Sirius laughed nervously, "It scares me how much you look like your ancestors…mostly Ravenclaw and Slytherin pup."

"It's not like I make a habit out of it," said Harry before giving Severus a hug. "See you soon Papa or should I say Professor Snape."

"Hey I want a farewell hug from Uncle Sev! I mean Professor Snape," whined Dudley before going to Severus.

Severus sighs while Sirius and Regulus had a smirk.

"Alright you two, you better get going or the train is going to go without you," said the Potion Master before looking at them seriously. "Be warn and alert as you will be meet your friends and enemies here at the train."

Harry and Dudley nodded.

"Good now let go before you two ruin my reputation for being the dungeon bat," said Severus.

Harry and Dudley looked at each other before smiling over to Severus.

"I don't think you have that anymore Papa," said Harry while Dudley nodded his head.

Severus sighs deeply while the others were laughing from Harry statement which was true.

-Hogwarts Express-

"Finally found one! You're going to find Nev, Dud?"

"Yup and see if I can find Draco as well," replied Dudley as he placed his things on top. "Would you mind staying here while I go find them?"

Harry nodded, "Sure, gives me time to let Liza out."

Dudley smiled before leaving. The moment Dudley stepped out of the compartment, Harry took out a carrier bag that had a poisonous snake, a Spitting Cobra which was his familiar, Liza.

"_**Hey there Liza, sorry for the long wait girl,"**_ hissed Harry.

"_**That's fine I was enjoy a rather a nice nap in there,"**_ hissed Liza sleepily. She slithered over to Harry's shoulders and wrapped herself around his neck.

"_**Would you like to sleep at the window better?"**_ asked Harry.

"_**Oh yes my Lord,"**_ hissed Liza happily.

Harry placed his familiar right by the window before taking a seat and took out his _**Magical Drafts and Potion**_ book. He was only reading for a few minutes when the compartment slide opened and there stood three redheads.

"Oh look another first year brother!"

"Why yes dear twin of mine. Hey first year, would you mind letting our Ronniekins stay with you?"

"Why?" asked Harry.

"You see our friend got this wicked tarantula."

"And your dear little brother, Ronniekins hates them you see."

"Oh, I guess that's fine," replied Harry. The twins grinned before leaving the youngest redhead and left the compartment.

"Sorry about that, Fred and George can be a pain. Oh by the way, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

'_Papa warned me about the Weasley's. They are completely loyal to Dumbledore,'_ thought Harry before smiling. "I'm Harry Snape, pleasure to meet you."

Ron widen his eyes, "S-Snape? As in the Professor Snape who works at Hogwarts?"

"Of course, why you asked like that?" wondered Harry.

"S-Sorry. You see, my brothers warn me about him because he favors the Slytherins then any other houses," said Ron before frowning. "I didn't think he would have a son as the way my brothers talk about him."

Harry raises his eyebrow at him, the same way as how Snape does.

"Oh really? I saw it differently when I would sometimes see his classes in hiding. The Gryffindors don't really pay attention to my Pa – um my Father at all."

"Well if he is not such a greasy bat and favors his Slytherins than it would be different," said Ron a bit angrily.

Harry glared at him, "I would not stand it if you keep insulting my Father like that so I suggest that you leave before I do something that I might embarrass you, Weasley."

Just when Ron was about to say something, Draco came in with two big bodied boys.

"Ah there you are! Dudley didn't really explain to me quite well where you were at because he is trying to help Neville find his toad with a girl named Granger," explain Draco.

"That's fine Draco," said Harry as he still was glaring over to Ron.

Draco frown as he noticed the glare before seeing there was someone else in the compartment. The blond boy narrowed his eyes who he saw.

"Weasley, a pleasure to see you here. Did you get lost or something?"

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?!" snapped Ron as he grit his teeth angrily.

"That's none of your business Weasel!" sneer Draco. "Now tell me, what you say to my cousin/god-brother?!"

"C-Cousin? G-God brother?!" said Ron in shock.

"Yes as he is related to me you dunderhead and his Father happens to be my Godfather," snapped Draco.

Ron was in complete shock which gave Harry a chance to explain the situation.

"Draco, he called Father a greasy bat which I don't like at all."

The blond boy shook his head before looking back at Ron, "Get out of here Weasley as you are not welcome here or do we have to make you leave."

Ron looked to see the two big bodied boy were ready to grab hold on him. Ron grit his teeth before he stormed out of the compartment angrily.

Harry sighs in relief as he placed his hand over to his chest. Draco smiled before walking over to him.

"Hey don't worry about it, Uncle Sev will get him in Potion class. Oh hey these are my friends who I told you about in my last letter, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

"Hey there, what's up?"

Harry smiled, "Hello, you said in the letter that these guys can be trusted, correct?"

Draco grinned, "That's right. I say these guys are more Hufflepuff material then Slytherin."

"Well then let me introduce myself properly than. I'm Harrison James Potter-Snape, heir to the Ancient and Noble houses of Potter, Prince-Snape, Black, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, pleasure to meet you."

Vincent and Gregory widen their eyes before smiling.

"Wicked, pleasure to meet you as well young Lord," said Vincent with a bow.

"It's an honor meeting you, young Lord," said Gregory with a bow.

"Um please…don't do that," said Harry sheepishly. "It kind of looks a bit weird to me and please call me Harry. I don't take the Lordship until the time is right."

"Deal!"

That's when Draco noticed the snake at the window, "Hey you have Liza out!"

"Yup, she gets rather fuzz if she stays in a carrier bag far too long," said Harry.

"You don't say," said Draco before sitting across from him. "Ok now explain to me about that um…what did you called that muggle thing again?"

Harry laughed, "It's called an amusement park Draco."

The raven boy continued answering question to Vincent, Gregory and Draco about the muggle world when Dudley came back with Neville who was holding onto his toad tightly and a bushy hair girl.

"Sorry Draco, we were in a rush to find Trever," said Dudley. "This little guy loves to run off on his own ever since Neville got it from his Uncle. Right, Nev?"

"Y-Yea, that's right but at least we found him," said Neville before smiling softly to the young bushy brunette. "Thanks for helping us Hermione. This are my friends Harry, Dudley and their cousin, Draco."

"Hello, pleasure meeting all of you and I'm happy to help. I'm Hermione Granger, the first witch in my family."

"Mm a muggleborn? I have to warn you Granger that most pureblood wizards are not too fond over them," said Draco as Vincent and Gregory nodded.

"Draco's right, Hermione. Why not bring your things over here and you can room with us?" offered Harry.

Hermione smiled happily, "Really? Hold on a moment then! I will be right back as the compartment I had my things are not too far from here."

"Gregory, go help Granger with her belongings," said Draco.

Gregory nodded before following the bushy brunette out of their compartment and soon the two return with Hermione's things.

That's when Hermione noticed that Harry had his Potion book out.

"Oh, are you reading ahead? I have read a few textbooks already and I think Transfiguration might be my favorite subject. What about yours?"

Harry smiled, "Mine is between Potions and Defense."

Draco thought for a moment, "Most definitely Potions for me."

Neville smiled softly, "Herbology is mine."

"Charms," replied Vincent.

"Astronomy," replied Gregory.

"Any idea what house all of you would go to?" wondered Hermione as she took out _**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_.

"Slytherin for sure to me," said Draco.

"Hufflepuff for us," replied Vincent and Gregory.

"Hufflepuff or Gryffindor," said Dudley proudly.

"I'm not sure about me but I'm hoping I get into Gryffindor," said Neville.

Harry sighs, "Your Grandmother should really needs get through her thick head that you are not like your Father, Nev. Let the sorting hat sort you where you truly belong, understood?"

Neville bit his lip before nodding his head.

"Sorting hat?" asked Hermione.

Harry and the others explain to the muggleborn that the students are sorted to their houses by a magical wizard's hat that was once belonged to Godric Gryffindor.

"The sorting hat places you to the house by your personality and traits," explained Harry.

"Oh I get it," said Hermione. "Then that would mean I would be place in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

"Could be but let's find out once we get there," said Harry while Hermione nodded.

"Hey cousin, let's make this first year something to talk about to our parents," said Dudley excitedly.

"But of course and that talk about will be taking that silly rivalry houses that Hogwarts have," said Harry seriously. "There is no need for that nonsense rivalry and reunite the houses once again like back then, who's with me?"

Everyone agreed.

-Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office-

"As you know, young Harry Potter has come out of hiding and is heading here to Hogwarts," said Albus Dumbledore.

Minerva McGonagall smiled, "Oh I wonder if he is going to be just like his Father, good with Transfiguration."

"Or like his Mother, great with Charms," said Filius Flitwick.

"…don't forget about Potions Filius," said Severus softly.

"Oh yes but of course Severus."

"I must say Severus, your attitude of the child is surprisingly calm. We are talking about Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived," said Albus as he rubbed his white bread. "The only child of James Potter and his wife, Lily Potter."

Severus growled, "You don't have to remind me Headmaster."

"Headmaster," warned Pomona before smiling. "Severus I am glad you are forgetting old grudges and will be helping Mr. Potter on his studies."

"Indeed, let's just see how well he does," said Severus.

Everyone nodded before Minerva slowly formed a smirk on her face.

"How about a little wager to see what house Mr. Potter might be going?"

"Now Minerva is that really necessary, we could either vote for Ravenclaw from his Mother or Gryffindor from his Father," stated Rolanda.

Madam Pomfrey giggled, "I'll shot, 2 galleons if he goes to Ravenclaw."

"I'll go 3 galleons for Hufflepuff," said Pomona before smiling. "If I remember correctly, Lily had such a loyal heart that I could have sworn she was placed at the wrong house."

"3 galleons for Ravenclaw," said Filius. "Lily had quite of intelligence as well."

"4 galleons for Gryffindor for sure," said Minerva. "The Potter bloodline have been going to the house of Gryffindor for quite some time now. There is no doubt that young Harry will go to Gryffindor."

"Mm 3 galleons to Ravenclaw," said Rolanda.

"4-4 galleons t-to G-Gryffindor. I-I have t-to a-agree with M-Minerva," said Quinnus nervously.

Albus chuckles, "Oh don't leave me out of this. 5 galleons to Gryffindor, Severus?"

Severus sighs, "3 galleons to…Slytherin. Having parents who have intelligence and bravery can mix together into something…different."

"Alright then everyone, shall we head to the Great Hall to wait for our beloved students while Minerva collects them from Hagrid," said Albus.

Everyone nodded and walk to their destination.

-Entrance to Hogwarts, night time-

Minerva was waiting at the top of the stairway for Hagrid with the first year students. She could easily spot him coming up the steps with the young children right behind him.

The Transfiguration Professor spotted Harry and Dudley with young Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Longbottom and a muggleborn named Hermione Granger.

She herself introduce the young bushy brunette to the Wizarding world when she got her acceptance letter.

'_He's going to be just fine and with great friends just like his Mother,' _thought Minerva before clearing her throat. "I'll take it from here Hagrid."

"Ah everyone this is Professor McGonagall," introduced the Grounds Keeper.

Minerva nodded, "If that's all then follow me."

-Great Hall-

Harry, Dudley and their friends were amazed on how amazing the castle was. Even if Harry and Dudley came a bit when they were younger without Dumbledore noticing.

The ceiling of the Great Hall had stars and candles hanging over them.

Hermione lean over to Harry's ear, "I read in _**Hogwarts: A History**_ that they charmed the ceiling to look like the sky."

Harry smiled, "Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall makes sure that the ceiling stays like that. They have to keep refreshing the spell for every month."

Hermione's eyes sparkle in delight before the two saw Professor McGonagall who was stand by a stool and had a black old hat on her hands. The moment she placed the hat onto the stool, it started to sing.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter bat than me<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<em>

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>so try me on and I will tell you  
>where you ought to be<em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindor apart,<em>

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>those patient Hufflepuff are true  
>and unafraid of toil;<em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you're a read mind,<br>where those of wit and learning  
>will always find their kind;<em>

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>you'll make your real friends,<br>those cunning folks use only means  
>to achieve their goal<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>for I'm a Thinking Cap!<em>

Minerva cleared her throat before taking out a long parchment scroll in her hands.

"Now when I call your name, you will come up here and I will place the Sorting hat onto your head for you to be sorted."

Harry and Dudley smiled before overhearing Weasley complain about how his brothers told him that he had to wrestle a troll to get sorted.

Harry and Dudley shook their heads while Draco smirked on the idea seeing Ron getting hurt by a Mountain troll. They ignored him as the sorting started.

"Hannah Abbot – **Hufflepuff!**"

"Susan Bones – **Hufflepuff!**"

"Lavender Brown – **Gryffindor!**"

"Terry Boots – **Ravenclaw!**"

"Mandy Brocklehurst – **Ravenclaw!**"

"Millicent Bulstrode – **Slytherin!**"

"Vincent Crabbe."

Vincent walked up to the stool and took a sit as Minerva placed the Sorting hat onto his head. He hold onto the stool tightly as he could hear a voice mumbling.

"_**Ah yes, I know your family line, young Crabbe but not too worry as I don't see anything that will make you follow your Father footsteps. Stay true to your friends and protect them, young Crabbe – **_**Hufflepuff!**"

Vincent sighs in relief before walking over to the Hufflepuff table and took a sit next to Susan Bones, a young redhead girl while the Slytherins were in disbelief.

"Tracey Davis – **Slytherin!**"

Minerva smiled as she watches the young girl walked over to the Slytherin table before looking at the parchment and smirked.

"Dudley Evans-Black."

Albus and the students had their eyes widen in shock but mostly the Slytherins.

The Noble and Ancient house of Black were well known for their dark magic and were sent to the house of Slytherin.

But the real question, who was this child? Did the Noble house hide a secret child away?

Albus Dumbledore watches in shock as Dudley walked over to the stool to be sorted.

The old wizard was no foul as this boy was none other than the cousin of Harry Potter but why was he doing here for all places?

Didn't he block his magic when he first showed signs of it at the age 3? Also where is that blasted boy? Shouldn't that Weasley boy made friends with him by now?

Meanwhile Dudley was sitting at the stool with the Sorting hat on top of his head.

"_**Ah what do we have here? So the Evans family finally knows who they really are – it's about bloody time if I say so."**_

"_**Yes, my Mother and I learned about it when we visit the bank two years ago,"**_replied Dudley.

"_**Excellent! Now where do I sort you child? Oh you view your cousin as a brother how touching and with Vernon out of the way, you became quite loyal and with great courage. Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?"**_

"_**Please sort me to Gryffindor. I want to show them that not all from the Black family are evil,"**_begged Dudley.

The Sorting hat chuckles, _**"Oh yes I see it all in here child, good luck **_**– Gryffindor!"**

The Gryffindor table cheers happily while the Slytherins were disappointed to see the Black heir go to the house of bravery.

Dudley smiled and gave back the hat to Minerva before walking over to his house table and took a seat by one of the Weasley twins, Fred.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley – **Hufflepuff!**"

"Seamus Finnigan – **Gryffindor!**"

"Gregory Goyle."

Gregory nervously walked over to the stool before taking a seat and Minerva placed the Sorting hat onto his head.

"_**Ah young Goyle, another one to redeem their family name. Like young Crabbe, stay true to your friends and protect them **_**– Hufflepuff!"**

Gregory smiled before jumping off from the stool and walked over to the Hufflepuff table and took a seat by Vincent.

Harry and Draco smiled to see that the two wouldn't be tackled by negative comments being like their fathers and could make their own future.

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione nervously looked over at Harry who gave her nod before walking over to the stool and took a seat while Minerva placed the hat onto her head.

"_**Well a muggleborn and a powerful one as well. Let's see…mm oh yes, it's all in here child. You may have a furious courage but your true nature is knowledge that Rowena herself would want to challenge – **_**Ravenclaw!"**

Hermione sighs in relief before walking over to her house table and took a seat by Terry Boots.

"Daphne Greengrass – **Ravenclaw!**"

"Neville Longbottom."

Neville walked timidly to the stool and hold onto the sides of the stool while Minerva placed the Sorting hat onto his head.

"_**Relax child, no need to be nervous. Now where to sort you? I can see you have plenty of courage and loyalty. Don't let others put you down **_**– Gryffindor!"**

Neville formed a smile onto his face before jumping from the stool and was walking to his house table. That's when he saw Dudley pointing on top of his head before feeling that he still had the Sorting hat on.

He sheepishly walked back to Minerva and handed her the Sorting hat before going back to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Dudley.

"Draco Malfoy – **Slytherin!**"

"No surprise there," murmured Ron while Harry who was able to hear him, narrowed his eyes at him.

"Pansy Parkinson – **Slytherin!**"

"Padma Patil – **Ravenclaw!**"

"Parvati Patil – **Gryffindor!**"

Harry took a deep breath as he knows he was up next. Not only will Dumbledore be surprise base of his surname but also how he looks.

The raven wizard looked up to Minerva who gave him a slight nod before shouting out his name.

"Harrison Potter-Snape."

The students were in shock and in disbelief while Albus was in complete stunned.

Albus turned around to see that Severus was using his drink to hide his mouth but he knows that he was smirking to him. The old wizard couldn't believe that his spy turned his back on him by adopting that blasted child.

On the other hand, Severus was drinking his firewhiskey and was holding off his laughter from seeing the old coot's face.

'_Best reaction from Albus I have ever since. Need to save this memory for the Black brothers and Lupin in the pensieve._'

Harry smirked a bit upon seeing Dumbledore's face before walking proudly to the stool. He had a quick glance to see Ron's face that had a disbelief look on his face.

The raven wizard laughed a bit before taking a seat onto the stool and felt the Sorting hat being placed onto his head.

"_**Ah Mr. Potter or should I say Mr. Potter-Snape. It's a pleasure meeting you child."**_

Harry laughed, _**"Potter-Snape will do Leo but let's talk later. Can you sort me as I am getting rather hungry?"**_

"_**But of course child. Now let's see, what's inside of your mind? Mm you are quite cunning and knowledgeable just like Rowena and Salazar. Slytherin or Ravenclaw? Which one?"**_

Harry thought for a moment before smiling, _**"Place me where I can shock everyone – including that old coot. Not only that but I want to be with people that will stand by my side and will not lie to me."**_

"_**Ah yes, I can see what you are planning, very well. Blasted that Headmaster! He is trying make me sort you into Gryffindor but I will not have that! Good luck young heir **_**– Slytherin!"**

**-Beak Line-**

**Me: this retype is done, onward to chapter 3 but I am not sure when I will upload as I will be undergoing a kidney stone surgery so yea, I hope I can re-upload chapter 3 before the surgery**


	4. Classes & Doubts (rewrite)

**Me: Chapter three reuploaded!**

**Characters: Good witch Petunia and wizard Dudley, Godfather Severus, Alive Regulus Black, Good Malfoy's, Free Sirius Black, Cured Remus Lupin, Good but misunderstood Salazar Slytherin**

**Pairings: Harry x unknown, Draco x unknown, Dudley x Susan, Theo x Hermione and Blaise x Tracey**

**Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley**

**Me: I don't own the books or movies of Harry Potter…enjoy – NO FLAMES!**

It was morning, Harry and Draco left the dungeons where the Slytherin's dormitory was located. Draco's friends closely followed them and the moment they left the snake pit, whispers started.

"Is it really him?"

"Can't believe it?"

"It can't be him! I mean he doesn't have the scar."

Harry sighs before going inside the Great Hall where a few students stared at him before going back to their meals or started to whisper as well.

The raven wizard sat at that Slytherin table with Draco at his right side, Blaise on the left, and Theodore sat across from them.

"Bunch of dunderheads," murmured Draco before looking over at Harry's forehead. "Don't they think that scars can't heal or something? You had it healed by a skilled Healer, correct?"

"That's right," replied Harry as he can remember what happen eleven years ago. "The scar slowly disappeared when he healed it by using healing runes made out of goblins, I believe."

"Goblin magic is powerful so no surprise there if that Healer used Goblin runes," stated Theodore.

"Wise chose," murmured Blaise before seeing the girls. "Hey, Tracy! Pansy! Over here!"

"Did you really need to shout like that Blaise?" said Draco with his hands covering his ears. Harry and Theo were doing the same thing.

"I wasn't being that loud," murmured Blaise before smiling to the girls. "Morning, you two. How was your beauty sleep?"

"Just peachy," murmured Pansy as she took a set by Draco. She smiled warmly to the blond, "Morning Draco dear, how are you?"

"Fine…but can you not lean so close to me, Pansy," said Draco as he was trying to push the somewhat pig face girl.

Tracey, who took a seat by Millicent, giggled before smiling over to Harry.

"So Draco never mention to us that he knew the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Tell us, where have you been living for all this time?"

Harry shrug, "I was living in the Muggle world with my Aunt and cousin before my Godfather found us and took us away for protection. Then my Aunt had a divorce and remarried."

"Interesting," murmured Pansy. "And here I thought that you live in a life of luxury or something. I guess I was wrong, sorry about that Harry."

"It's alright," said Harry. "I mean those wizards reporters and author's need it a story to get money, right? So why not make money out of the famous Boy-Who-Lived who was just a baby and can't say anything about it?"

"Did you do anything about it after you find out about that?" wondered Theo.

"Father and Uncle Regulus did and sued the offices," replied Harry. "But they made sure that Dumbledore didn't find out about it."

"I will never trust him," said Pansy before making a face. "My parents warn me never to trust him as he can be untrustworthy. They can see his fake grandfatherly figure fiasco."

Harry stared at her before looking over where the Professors were eating.

He can see that his adopted father was talking to Minerva and Aurora but Harry noticed that the Headmaster was not there.

"That's what my Father told me," said Draco before making a disgust face. "Look out guys but here comes Weasel head."

Harry turns his head to see that Ron was in face coming over to their table.

'_Does he have a death wish? The older Slytherins are going to curse him if he comes here,_' thought Harry. He sighs, "What is it Weasley?"

"L-Look I – um want to say sorry," replied Ron nervously. He bit his lip, "I didn't know mean to be rude about your F-Father. So um…can we start all over?"

Harry raised his eyebrows before shaking his head. He could tell that Ron was not fully apologizing which was thanks to his adopted father who showed him how to tell when someone is lying.

"I accept your apology of my Father but what about my God-brother?"

"He's a Malfoy, Harry! They are evil and will turn on you the moment your back is turn!" snapped Ron before offering his hand. "I can help you there. Come on, let's go see if we can get you resort to Gryffindor where you truly belong."

Harry grit his teeth, "Leave Weasley! I'm not going to stand it if you keep being rude to my family and friends!"

"Y-You can't! The S-Slytherins – they can't be trusted!" said Ron in disbelief. The red head step back as the current Slytherins stood behind Harry.

"Can't you not understand the word leave Weasley or is it not in your vocabulary?" said Theo.

"Na, I don't think Weasel here owns a brain," mocked Blaise before smirking. "I bet he has the less brain cells cause of so many siblings he has."

Draco and the other Slytherins laughed while Harry frown a bit of what he saw. The raven wizard looked over to see that Ron was furious and was about to grab his wand when someone stopped him.

"Mr. Weasley, if I'm correct the Gryffindor table is on the other side of the Great Hall," sneer Professor Severus as he glared over at the young redhead.

"Y-Yes of course sir," said Ron nervously before dashing to his house table.

Harry sighs a relief, "I never thought he was going to leave. Thanks Pa – I mean Professor Snape."

Severus nodded before handing out their timetables, "Watch out for one and the other. The older Gryffindors like to pick on first year students."

"Yes sir!"

Harry watches his adopted father leave to the Head table before looking at his schedule. Draco and the others noticed the most all of their classes were with the Gryffindors.

**~1****st**** year's Timetable~**

Breakfast (8:00am-9:30am)  
>Lunch (12:00pm-1:00pm)<br>Dinner (6:00pm-8:00pm)  
>Lights out by 9:30pm<p>

**Monday:  
><strong>Charms – with Gryffindors (9:45am-10:45am)  
>Break (10:45am-11:00am)<br>History of Magic – with Ravenclaws (11:00am-12:00pm)  
>Transfiguration – with Gryffindors (1:15pm-2:15pm)<br>Break (2:15pm-2:30pm)  
>DADA – with Gryffindors (2:30pm-3:30pm)<p>

**Tuesday and Wednesday:  
><strong>Charms – with Gryffindors (9:45am-10:45am)  
>Break (10:45am-11:00am)<br>Herbology – with Gryffindor (11:00am-12:00pm)  
>Transfiguration – with Gryffindors (1:15pm-2:15pm)<br>Break (2:15pm-2:30pm)  
>DADA – with Gryffindors (2:30pm-3:30pm)<p>

**Wednesdays:  
><strong>Astronomy – with Hufflepuff (Midnight)

**Thursday:  
><strong>Herbology – with Gryffindor (9:45am-10:45am)  
>Break (10:45am-11:00am)<br>History of Magic – with Ravenclaw (11:00am-12:00pm)  
>Transfiguration – with Gryffindor (1:15pm-2:15pm)<br>Break (2:15pm-2:30pm)  
>DADA – with Gryffindor (2:30pm-3:15pm)<br>Break (3:15pm-3:30pm)  
>Flying Lessons – with Gryffindor (3:30pm-4:30pm)<p>

**Friday:  
><strong>Potions – with Gryffindors (9:45am-12:00pm)  
>Herbology – with Gryffindor (1:15pm-3:15pm)<p>

"Looks like we have Charms first guys," said Theodore before getting up. "Come on, we have to get back to the dungeons and get our books."

"May if I join you guys?" asked Millicent shyly.

"Go right ahead Millicent," replied Harry.

Millicent smiled, "Oh thank you and please call me Milly."

Harry smiled before they returned back to the dungeons and grabbed their books and headed to their first class, Charms.

The raven wizard loved it as he recalls his adopted father telling him that his biological mother, Lily had a talent with Charms. Dudley on the other hand, was alright about it but it was not really his talent.

Next class was History of Magic and it wasn't that bad but rather the Professor was a ghost and had a rather boring voice that can cause someone to fall asleep.

Daphne sat by Harry, Hermione went with Theodore, Blaise with Draco and Pansy sat by Tracy.

During the first lecture, only Harry, Hermione and Theodore were awake while the others fall asleep as the Professor was talking about the Goblin wars.

Afterwards, it was lunchtime. Harry, Draco and Dudley excuses themselves before heading off to the dungeons and went to one room.

-Severus' Office-

"Thank you Dobby, you can return to the Manor," said Severus.

Dobby bowed, "Of course Master Snape, tell the young Masters I say hello."

Severus nodded before the small house elf disappeared. That's when the portrait of Salazar Slytherin came to view in his office.

"Severus, it would seem you have some visitors," said Salazar happily.

"Indeed, let them in," said Severus. The young Potion Master entered to the living room when he was tackled to the floor by three elven year olds.

Salazar laughed upon seeing the scene before noticing something.

"Ah! I was right about you child. Not only do you look just like me when I was young but you were placed in my house! Beat that Godric!"

Harry smiled, "You bet Grandfather Sal. I hope Grandmother Ro and Grandfather Godric were not too disappointed about it."

"Rowena will but mm…I think it will take some time for Godric to understand," replied Salazar.

"Make sense," said Harry. "The Potter's have been placed in the house of bravery for a few centuries. I guess I was the one that broke the record."

Salazar nodded before Severus sighs.

"I'm glad you two are having a lovely reunion but would you three mind getting off of me?"

"Sorry Godfather/Uncle Sev/Papa," said the children sheepishly. They got up from him before the four walked over to the couches.

Severus sighs before smiles, "What's done is done. Now I believe it's time for lunch."

"Was it Dobby that brought this food?" wondered Harry.

"That's correct as I don't have much trust of what the house elves make here in Hogwarts," replied Severus.

Draco grinned "Dobby was a fantastic cook when he was my personal house elf! Did he made those bursitis?"

Severus nodded before the three children were eating their meal while telling the Potion Professor about their day.

"I have no idea what's with Ron but he's been trying to seat by me almost all day, Papa" said Harry before frowning. "It's starting to get rather annoying."

Severus sighs, "There is no doubt about it Harry. Mr. Weasley took Dumbledore's word that you will be his best friend."

Harry had an annoyed face, "Is because of my fame and the galleons that came along with it? I swear most like Ron only see me as a piggybank. Can't they not remember that I lost my parents that night?"

"No because they are bunch of dunderheads and freeloaders," stated Draco while Dudley nodded before the older cousin remembered something.

"In the Gryffindor tower, some of the older students are saying that you are not really their savior because you don't have that scar and don't look like James Potter," stated Dudley before crossing his arms. "Idiots bastards…"

"Dudley language," said Severus.

"Sorry but it's true, Uncle Sev! I overheard some Gryffindors saying that Harry is a fake and the Headmaster is hiding the real savior somewhere in special training," explain Dudley.

"Bunch of idiots," murmured Draco before frowning. "There is only one family that have that surname in the Wizarding world? Unless if you go to the Muggle world."

Harry frown before sighing, "Just leave them be guys. It's their parent's fault to give in the belief of what they read about or what Dumbledore says."

"So true," said Dudley and Draco.

"Well you three better get going or you'll be late for your next class"

"Aw come on Uncle Sev, don't make us suffer by going to a class full of Gryffindorks?" whined Draco.

"Hey, they are not Gryffindors if they don't show the right trait that my Grandfather Godric had," stated Harry as Dudley nodded.

"That's right and none of the first years of the Gryffindors doesn't have the right bravery and loyalty that Grandfather Godric wanted," said Dudley before making a face. "At least you guys to have to suffer having Weasley has a roommate along with his sidekicks."

"Good point," murmured the two young Slytherins.

"Well, we better get going guys," said Harry before hugging his adopted father. "See you at class on Friday, Professor Snape."

"Indeed child," said Severus. "Don't cause too much trouble to the Gryffindors or embarrass them in class."

"Who? Us? Aw come on, Uncle Sev," said Draco while Dudley laughed a bit.

"Draco is right," said Harry before smirking. "You need to have faith in us, Papa – bye!"

The two young Slytherins and the young Gryffindor left the room where Severus shook his head before taking a sip of some firewhiskey.

That's when he heard some chuckling. The Potion Professor turned around to see Salazar laughing a bit.

"What's so funny Lord Salazar?"

"Oh nothing much child but my young heir reminds me so much of myself and a bit of my brother-in-law, Godric" stated Salazar.

Severus sighs before shaking his head onto thinking that was a good mix.

-Friday, Double Potion Class -

Harry and his Slytherin friends walked over to the door that lead to the Potion class were they found Dudley and Neville.

"Morning Harry, Draco," greeted Dudley while Neville waved his hand.

"Morning Dudley and Neville," said Harry. "Ready for Potion class?"

"Not really but only you can be excited about it," said Dudley.

Neville sighs sadly, "I'm not. I know I am going to mess up in some point into the potion."

"Don't worry Nev," said Harry. "I'll be seating by you so I will help you out in case you get stuck or about to make a mistake."

Neville smiled softly, "Thanks Harry."

"Come on guys, let's go inside and get some good seats before the others," said Draco.

All of them nodded before opening the door and all of them took the first row.

Harry and Neville were seating by the storage, Dudley and Draco were seating by the door, Theodore and Tracy were seating in the middle while Pansy and Millicent were on the far left of the table.

Soon the other Slytherins and Gryffindors entered the room and took their seats. The students were talking among themselves until Severus slammed the door open.

He walked into his class room with his black cloak billowing out behind him before turning around began his infamous speech.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand waving, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes the delicate power of liquids that mind, ensuring the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory….even stop death – f you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Draco and the other Slytherins smirked before looking over to the Gryffindors.

Harry and Dudley shook their heads from their cousin's action before getting ready for Professor Snape's random quiz.

"Mr. Weasley! What would I get if I added root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" asked Severus.

"That's… um I – I don't know sir," answered Ron.

"Pity, didn't brother to open your book boy before school started," said Severus. "Mr. Potter-Snape, would you mind helping your fellow classmate?"

"It's the Draught of the Living Dead, sir," replied Harry.

"Correct, ten points to Slytherin," said Severus before looking over to the Gryffindor side. "Mr. Finnigan, where would I find a Bezoar?"

Seamus bit his lip before lowering his head, "I – I don't know sir."

"Another foolish dunderhead that didn't bother to open his book," said Severus before looking over to his godson. "Mr. Malfoy, can you tell us the answer?"

Draco smirked, "In the stomach of a goat, Professor."

"Correct, ten points to Slytherin," said Severus before looking for another student to question. "Mr. Longbottom, what's the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"They're um…the same plant and um… go by the name aconite also, sir," replied Neville nervously.

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor," said Severus before shaking his head. "At least one of your fellow classmate knows the answer Mr. Weasley and Mr. Finnigan."

Ron was about to snap back to him before being interrupted by Dean.

"Don't or he will take away the points Ron."

Ron girt his teeth before glaring over to the Potion Master. The other Gryffindors were doing the same thing.

Severus simply ignored it and waved his wand to the blackboard where the instructions appeared. He swiftly turned back to his students before glaring at them.

"You'll be making a Boil Cure potion. Remember do not add the Porcupine Quills until you have taken your cauldron off the fire. Begin!"

Harry turned to his partner, Neville before smiling to him.

"Nev, why don't you start reading the instruction and setting the cauldron while I get the ingredients?"

Neville nodded slowly before taking out the Potion book and started to read. Harry did a double check to see the ingredients before going of the storage and grabbing the necessary items.

Throughout the class, Severus was roaming around and would snap points off if the potion was off color or was not useable.

An hour passed and Severus was about to announce the students to bottle their potions when there was hissing sounds coming from Ron and Seamus' cauldron.

"Get out of the way!" shouted Severus.

Ron and Seamus quickly climbed onto their sits just in time when their cauldron exploded and their potion fell onto the ground.

The Potion Master sighs before taking out his wand and banished the destroyed cauldron. He then turned to the young Gryffindors.

"You dunderheads! Did I not say not to add the quills until you have taken your cauldron away from the fire?!"

Ron and Seamus looked down at the ground.

"Ten from Gryffindor for you idiotic move and you will be redoing this potion in your detention! As for the rest of you, bottle what you have and put your name on it then set it on my desk," instructed Severus. "Before you leave, to those who didn't finish the potion, I want you to write a foot essay about the Boil Cure pros and cons. To those that did finish, read up to Chapter 3 until our next class meeting, dismiss."

The Gryffindors grunt as most of them had to write the foot essay as none of their potions are passable. Minus Dudley and Neville.

Harry bottled his and Neville's potions before taking them to his adopted father's desk while Neville was cleaning up their area.

As they just finished packing and were about to leave, Severus placed his hand over to Harry's shoulder.

"All of you did an excellent job and your potions were prefect."

Harry, Dudley and their friends had a smile on their faces.

"Thank you Professor Snape," said Blaise.

"Ah that potion was too easy Professor," stated Tracey. "I was able to do that potion when I was like ten years old."

"Oh yes but you didn't get it right until your fourth try," said Pansy.

Tracy blushes from embarrassment before glaring over to Pansy, "Be quiet, you pig face!"

"Pig face?!" said Pansy before the two girls started arguing.

Draco and Blaise sighs before pulling the girls away from each other and took them out of the classroom. Harry and the others shook their heads.

Severus sighs, "Well, you have some interesting friends but never the less, good work for all of you and have a nice evening."

"Thank you, sir," said the children before dashing out of the classroom.

-Dumbledore's Office, Friday evening-

"Ah good evening everyone, would any of you care for a lemon drop?" asked Albus. The Professors shook their heads before the Headmaster started the meeting.

"Now how was everyone's week so far?"

"It was fantastic Albus," said Filius happily. "So far Mr. Goyle, Miss Bulstrode and Mr. Potter-Snape have a strong talent for Charms."

"Good, good," said Albus.

"I have a few who are showing strong talent for Transfiguration," said Minerva. "Mr. Potter-Snape and Miss Granger for starters."

"Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter-Snape and Miss Greengrass have quite interest in Herbology," stated Pomona happily. "Mr. Longbottom was quite knowledgeable about the plants."

"That wasn't surprise," said Severus. "Mr. Potter-Snape, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Greengrass and Mr. Malfoy are quite talented in Potion. They were able to brew a perfect potion in their first try."

"Well there is no denying it. Mr. Potter-Snape takes after both of his parents combine," said Madam Poppy happily.

"I agree," said Aurora, "I can sense the magical core from both of Mr. Potter-Snape and Mr. Evans-Black, their quite strong."

Albus nodded, "I see. Professor Quirrell, any thoughts to your students?"

"N-No o-of course n-not Headmaster, e-everyone is quite s-splendid," answered Quinnus.

"Very well thank you all, it would seem that this year it is going to be a splendid one," said Albus.

"I would agree with you," said Minerva before frowning. "Unless you get rid of that blasted stone away from here! We are open targets Albus! Please, I beg of you return the stone back!"

"Now Minerva, you know as well as I do that Hogwarts is the safest place here in Scotland," stated Albus before smiling. "Nicholas entrust me with the stone's protection."

"I still think we should add some wards around the area where it leads to where the stone is at Albus," said Filius.

"Everything is all taken care of, there is no need to worry" said Albus happily. "Now if you excuse me but it's getting late and I bet everyone needs their sleep. Good night."

The Professors looked at each other before leaving Albus' office and waited for Quinnus to walk away from them. They waited until the Defense Professor turned the corner where Minerva turned to Servers.

"How far is Petunia in her studies?" asked Minerva.

"Not sure," replied Severus. "She just finished her lessons with Walburga and Lady Augusta Longbottom on Politics and Court Laws. She will soon going to be tutored by Lucius and Narcissa about the Purebloods traditions."

"I wish her luck," said Poppy. "Even if Lord Malfoy has turn a new leaf ever since you told him about Riddle's true heritage."

"So true but I know that she can handle it," said Rolanda. "She is Lily's older sister. I wouldn't be surprise the famous temper and stubbornness from Lily, is in Petunia as well."

Severus sighs, "You have no idea how right you are about that."

"Well enough of that," said Poppy before smiling. "Come Severus, I believe we have three young children waiting for us at your quarters."

Severus sighs while Minerva and Aurora smiled.

As predicted, Harry, Dudley and Draco were waiting for them by the portrait of Salazar Slytherin where that leads to Severus' quarters.

**-Break Line-**

**Me: Chapter 4 rewrite will be upload soon!**


	5. Flying & Halloween (rewrite)

**Me: Chapter 4 rewrite**

**Characters: Good witch Petunia and wizard Dudley, Godfather Severus, Alive Regulus Black, Good Malfoy's, Free Sirius Black, Cured Remus Lupin, Good but misunderstood Salazar Slytherin**

**Pairings: Dudley X Susan, Tracey X Blaise, Draco X ?, Harry X ?**

**Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley**

**Me: I don't own the books or movies of Harry Potter…enjoy – NO FLAMES!**

-Gryffindor and Slytherin flying class-

"Well then what are you all waiting for! Lift up your hand and shout up to get the broom onto your hand," said Professor Hooch.

Harry, Draco and Dudley were the ones that were able to get their broom onto their hands while the others took a few times like Tracy and Daphne but there were others that just couldn't get it at all.

"UP! UP!" shouted Ron before getting hit by the broom onto his nose.

Draco and the other Slytherins had to hold their laughter when they saw the incident while Harry and Dudley just shook their heads.

When everyone had their brooms, Professor Hooch told them to only kick off a bit then go down slowly to the ground.

Professor Hooch was about to blow her whistle when Neville started to fly out of nowhere and shot to the sky with no control over the broom.

"Mr. Longbottom, get down this instant!" shouted Professor Hooch.

"I-I can't!" yelled Neville as he was holding onto dear life. "Please, anyone help! Harry!"

"Permission to help my fellow classmate, Professor?" asked Harry.

Rolanda nodded, "Permission granted and take Mr. Evans-Black with you."

Harry nodded before looking over to his cousin, "Let's go and help Neville."

"Right," said Dudley before the two mounted onto the school brooms. They flew as close as they can to their friend who was trying his hardest not to fall.

"Neville let go!" shouted Harry as he was flying below from his friend.

"We'll catch you!" shouted Dudley.

Neville bit his lip before letting go of the broom.

Harry caught one of Neville's arm before Dudley got a hold onto the other one. Slowly the two went down and all three of them were on the ground safely.

Professor Hooch and the other students ran towards them.

"You seem to be alright but just to make sure I will take you to Madam Pomfrey," said Professor Hooch before looking at her other students. "Class while I take Mr. Longbottom to the infirmary, I don't want any of you to touch a single broom until I get back but be warned if you do then you'll be expelled faster than you can say Hogwarts."

The moment when the Professor and Neville left, Ron and his gang were laughing.

"Did you see that lump's face?" said Ron.

"I know right," said Dean as he was holding onto his stomach.

"That bloody idiot, I think the Sorting hat made a huge mistake of placing him to Gryffindor," said Seamus.

"Tell me about it. It gives a shame to the house of bravery if he continues to be in our house," said Ron.

"SHUT UP WEASLEY!"

Ron and his small group turned to see Harry and Dudley glaring at him.

"Hey now take it easy there Harry, it's just Longbottom," said Ron before smirking. "He should have been place in Hufflepuff as he gets scared easily, don't you agree?"

Dudley narrowed his eyes, "Stop insulting the house of Hufflepuff Weasley! Their loyalty is stronger than being brave!"

"Like I am going to be afraid of you," said Ron as he step forward.

"You should be as I know more spells then you do," said Dudley before smirking. "I have a library full with curses and hexes which I've read and practice when I was young, what do you have?"

"Shut up Black!" shouted Ron while his check were red.

Harry knows what Dudley was doing was wrong but Weasley did ask for it. Suddenly Harry spotted Neville's remembrall who he got it from his grandmother this morning.

He went over and picked it up before cleaning it so he could give it back to Neville but Ron saw it as well.

"Oi what did you find, Harry? Let me see!"

"No, it's not mine or yours, its Neville's!"

"Oh it's that the stupid remembrall that the lump got this morning," said Ron before smiling. "Hey Harry let's prank Longbottom! We can put it on the highest tree or something!"

"No," replied Harry as he glared at Ron. "Pranking are for joking around, not hurting people or embarrassing them, Weasley."

"Oh come on Harry," whined Ron.

Harry was about to put the remembrall into his robes when Ron dashed forward and was trying to grab hold onto the sphere object.

"Let go of me Weasley!"

Suddenly Ron was at the ground while holding his right cheek. He looked up and saw Dudley stand over him with Draco, Blaise, and Theo behind him.

"Are you alright Harry?" asked Dudley.

"I'm fine, honest" replied Harry before frowning. "But you know how easily I get bruised Dud."

"Best go to Madam Pomfrey to have it checked," suggested Daphne.

"I agree," said Tracy.

Dudley nodded while Draco glared angrily towards at Ron.

"You are lucky that I can't use the Cruciatus curse on you Weasel."

Before anyone could say anything, Professor Hooch came in and saw Ron on the ground and almost all of the first year Slytherins were around Harry.

"What happen here?" demanded Rolanda.

-Infirmary-

"Oh come on Aunt Poppy, I'm fine see Papa's paste stopped the bruising," whined Harry.

"Now Harry you are not little anymore now quite whining this instant," said Madam Pomfrey.

Harry was about to say something else when the door opened, it was his cousin and Severus that came in.

"Papa! Tell Aunt Poppy that I don't need to stay overnight! I am fine, it was just a small bruise!" said Harry as he ran over to Severus.

Severus shook his head as he knows that his adopted son hates when Poppy gets all fuzzy for such a small injury.

"I'm afraid I cannot, you know she is just looking out for you."

Harry pouts, "You know how I hate being in one room for long hours."

"I know child but it's not my call, its Poppy's," said Severus as he ruffled Harry's hair.

"I'm glad you are alright," said Dudley before frowning. "But if Weasley would have hurt you more that than I would have attack him – magic or not!"

"And get busted because of it...no thank you," said Harry as he took a sit at the hospital bed.

"Alright then – oh where's Aunt Ro and Weasel?" wondered Dudley. "I know they were here before I went to get Uncle Sev."

"She took Mr. Weasley to his head house to discuss his punishment on hurting a fellow student," explain Madam Pomfrey.

"I believe Minerva will be giving out a good punishment," said Severus before smirking. "That is if she doesn't contact me to help her out."

That's when the floo on Poppy's office went off. Poppy went over to her office before coming back with a grin on her face.

"Minerva is waiting for you Severus at her office, you are welcome to use my floo."

"Very well, Harry please listen what Madam Pomfrey says and maybe she'll change her mind," said Severus.

"Alright Papa," said Harry before frowning. "I still think it's pointless for me to stay at the infirmary for just a small bruise."

"Indeed, see later both later," said Severus as he left the room through the floo.

-October 31, 1991-

Harry was looking out of his window that was magically enchanted to see throughout the Great Lake. He knows what day was today and he didn't want to go to the feast one bit.

"Oh there you are Harry, come on let's go hang out before the Halloween feast," said Blaise.

"No I don't feel like it," said Harry sadly.

Theodore frown, "Harry what's wrong?"

Harry sighs, "It's not that I don't want to go. I am going to meet with my Papa and my family to Godric Hallow to visit my parent's grave."

"Oh that's right Harry, I am sorry for not remembering" said Blaise.

"Do you want to do something when you return with the others?" wondered Draco.

Harry bite is lip, "…I'm not sure but I will be eating at my Papa's quarters. So if you guys want to come there instead of the feast."

"Oh that is a brilliant idea Harry!" said Theodore happily.

"We have to tell the others as well," said Draco.

Harry smiled, "Well then that means we have to use the Slytherin common room instead. It would be too small for everyone to be in my Papa's quarters."

"Deal, let's go guys we have to go find the others" said Theodore as he was dragged Draco and Blaise out.

"Hey! Theo, don't pull me like that!" shouted Draco while Harry was laughing at them.

-Godric Hollow, graveyard-

Harry was with Severus, Remus and Sirius while Dudley was with his parents. Each of them were holding onto different flowers.

Harry went straight to his parent's gave site with Severus, Sirius and Remus following close by while Petunia, Regulus and Dudley went to her parent's gave site.

About a year ago, Severus and Regulus were able to transfer the graves of Lily and Petunia's parents in Godric Hollow.

Harry placed his hand over to his parent's gravestone before smiling softly.

"Hey Mom and Dad, Happy Halloween. I 'm finally in Hogwarts and I was sorted into Slytherin. I hope you are not too disappointed Dad but I made Grandpa Salazar happy…I bet the Sorting hat wanted to place you in Slytherin as well Mom. You were quite cunning in which the stories that Papa, Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony have told me about."

Sirius smiled softly before walking over near his Godson and placed his hands over to his shoulder. He looked over at his best friend's graves.

"Do not worry Prongs and Lily, your son is in good hands. And yes I am keeping my promise in your Will Lily. And Prongs I am taking care of him the best that an Uncle can."

"And I am making sure he does keep his promises Lily and James," said Remus as he walked by them. "And yes, I did use the galleons you gave me for better clothes. Thank you by the way."

Severus smiled a bit to watch from a distance before looking up the night sky.

"Your son is something special, you both would be proud of him."

That's Dudley came over and placed his set of roses at the Potter's gave. Petunia and Regulus walked over to Severus before the three walked over to the others.

Suddenly two mist like figures came out of grave and smiled before them

Harry widen his eyes, "Mom? Dad?"

Lily smiled softly before nodding while James grinned happily to his son.

"Oh my baby boy, just look how you grown," said Lily happily before looking over to her nephew. "You must be Dudley, I am grateful that he has such a protective sibling like you. Thank you for watching out for him."

"Um…no problem Aunt Lily," said Dudley.

"Ha! See Lily, he does look like me but he has your green eyes," said James. "And no fear Harry, I don't mind that you are sorted into Slytherin as I can see through the veil that some can be good."

Severus and Regulus looked at each other before nodding their heads while Harry was smiling happily to his parent's spirits.

"Lily…"

The faint redhead turned to face her dear older sister and gave her a smile.

"Petunia, thank you for taking care of my son."

Petunia smiled softly, "I was happy. Harry is like a son to me and Dudley sees him as a little brother."

James smiled happily before smirking over to Regulus, "What surprised me is that Reggie here married Petunia. So when are you two going to get a kid of your own?"

Regulus and Petunia blushes before Regulus shouted, "Shut up James!"

Sirius laughed, "Aw come now little brother, it's all in good fun."

"Shut up Sirius," growled Regulus.

"Make me!" snapped Sirius.

The two Black brothers face each other and glared. Petunia and Remus were trying to calm them down while James looked towards Severus with a guilty look on his face.

"Snape, I never got to apologize for my immature actions when we were at school. I should have listened to Lily about you Snape…thank you for protecting Harry for us."

Severus cleared his throat before nodding, "You're welcome Potter and…I accept your apology."

James grinned happily before remembering the small prank war he watch though the veil.

"If I have known you were such a prankster Snape, I would have made you one of us instead of that traitorous rat, Peter even if you were in Slytherin."

Sirius made a face, "Can we please just forget about that prank war."

Regulus smirks, "Oh come now brother, it was all in good fun."

"Good fun?! I was permanently stuck in my Animagus from over a whole month!" shouted Sirius.

"At least it was not like mine," said Remus before frowning. "Can you imagine how tough it was for me just to walk around in pink and green hair and skin for over a week Sirius?"

"Good point," murmured Sirius while the others were laughing.

"Well it's time for us to head out, it was nice seeing you," said Severus.

Lily smiled, "It was thanks to Merlin that it came to be and how the Veil is opened on Halloween night made it much easier."

"You…you have met Merlin, Mom?" asked Harry in shock while Dudley had his mouth open like a fish.

Lily nodded, "Oh yes, Great-Granddad is simply wonderful along with Grandfather Godric, Grandfather Salazar, Grandmother Helga and Grandmother Rowena of course."

"That's right! You have no idea how great Godric and Salazar are! They are great duelist and love Quidditch as well," said James before seeing the shock look on his friends face. "Hey, what's with the faces?"

"Dad, don't you remember back then you hated the Slytherins," replied Harry. "They are just a bit surprised to hear you say how great Salazar is."

James laughed, "I see your point son. Though I must admit that I was a bit uneasy when I saw him through the veil but once he explain to me what happen all those years ago, I sort of got along with him and Godric."

"He sure has," murmured Lily as she lost count of her husband going off to hang out with Godric and Salazar. She shook her head before smiling over to her son.

"I am pleased to see you have many friends Harry even with the other houses but sadly, we have to get going as we promised the others we will be back soon."

"Alright Mom, please say hello to the others for us," said Harry.

"Oh don't forget about me!" said Dudley. "I say hi to Grandpa Godric and Grandma Helga!"

Lily smiled, "Of course dear and good luck."

"See yea guys and be careful around Dumbledore," warned James. "That old coot has something instore for Harry and I don't like it one bit."

Severus, Sirius and Remus looked at each other before nodding.

With that Lily and James disappeared while everyone apparated back to Hogwarts. Just like promised and permission, Harry and Dudley's friends came and eat in the Slytherin common room along with the elder Malfoy's, the Black's and surprisingly Professor Aurora Sinistra.

Narcissa was holding on to Harry like a doll and was still ranting to Severus for not telling her about Harry being her Godson for the last two years.

Severus explained that he wanted for Harry to be ready for the Wizarding world and make Dumbledore a fool for not checking on their savior.

Narcissa accepted his excuse before planning on what dress robes to get for Harry and Dudley.

"No Godson of mine will have such normal robes," stated Narcissa before winking over to her son and Dudley. "That includes you two as well. Some day you will meet you special someone and you are not wearing standard clothes wear, understood?"

Draco and Dudley sighs before agreeing while Harry was banging his head onto the table.

'_I prefer facing Riddle then doing that Godmother,' _thought Harry before realizing something. _'Who will be my special someone?_'

**-Break Line-**

**Me: Next chapter rewrite will be uploaded for a while as I will be going under surgery on the 20****th**** so I hope I can before my surgery day.**


	6. Test & Christmas (rewrite)

**Me: Chapter 5 rewrite!**

**Characters: Good witch Petunia and wizard Dudley, Godfather Severus, Alive Regulus Black, Good Malfoy's, Free Sirius Black, Cured Remus Lupin, Good but misunderstood Salazar Slytherin**

**Pairings: ****Dudley X Susan, Tracey X Blaise, Draco X ?, Harry X ?**

**Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley**

**Me: I don't own the books or movies of Harry Potter…enjoy – NO FLAMES!**

-Break Line-

"Leave me alone Weasley!" shouted Harry.

It was December and every student was getting ready for Christmas break.

Harry and his adopted father had plans with the Longbottom's and the Malfoy's but the raven teen had a little weasel annoying the hell out of him to stay.

Apparently Ron's family was going to Romania and visit his older brother, Charlie Weasley who works with dragons but could not afford to bring the twins, Percy and himself.

"Ah come on Harry, think what we can do," said Ron happily. "We can sneak around the castle after curfew."

"No, thank you Weasley. Besides my Father and I already have plans made," replied Harry before walking away from the redhead.

Harry turned around before bumping into someone. It was the twins, Fred and George Weasley.

"Hey there little Snape," said Fred.

"Is our little Ronnie messy with you again?" asked George.

"In some way but its right guys," replied Harry before frowning. "I feel sorry for you guys to have annoying little brother like that. Are you sure he is your blood brother?"

Fred and George looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders.

"We were think the same think for years, little Snape."

Harry laughed as the young Slytherin found the Weasley twins were quite a joy able. Dudley and surprisingly Draco enjoyed their company as well.

He met the twins after a few days of the flying incident. They came to him and apologize for their younger brother's actions.

The twins told him that Ron received over a month's detention with Professor Snape and lost 70 points for Gryffindor for injuring a fellow student.

They even offered their pranking services to him incase Ron ever messes with him including his Slytherin friends and cousin.

"He's just bugging me to stay here in Christmas," said Harry.

"Aw well don't worry about it little Snape," said Fred.

"As we have a lovely gift for him this year," finished George.

Harry laughs, "Sent me a picture afterwards."

"But of course little Snape! Your wish is our command," said the twins before bowing.

"Very funny guys but it is getting late and I don't want my Papa to catch me after curfew," said Harry.

"Then let us company you to the dungeons for save measures, little Snape."

Harry laughed before accepting their offer.

Days later, the students were found studying in their common rooms, at the library or at the grounds as they were taking their exams.

Harry and his house mates were returning back to their common room after finishing up three exams for the day.

"Well that was disappointing," murmured Harry.

He took a seat in one of the green couch that was near the fireplace. Draco took a seat by him, Blaise was on Draco's left while Theo took the armchair.

The girls took the other green crouch across from Harry, Draco and Blaise.

"I'll say though did you see how bad Weasley's potion was," said Blaise before shaking his head. "I never seen Professor Snape so furious."

Pansy giggles, "I say that blasted boy don't know how to read properly. I saw him trying to cheat his way in Charms."

Harry laughs, "He can try all he could but if I recall Professor McGonagall said there were going to be using some kind of anti-cheating quills. Father made sure everyone had one."

Everyone laughed on how bad Ron's test scores are going to turn out.

"So what are your guys plans for this Christmas?" wondered Theo.

"Nothing special for me," replied Harry. "We are either going to spend it in my home or Uncle Reggie's like always."

"Well my parents and I are going to be visiting somewhere in Greece," said Tracey happily. "I hear that the beach over there are quite lovely and not to mention the history spots over there."

Daphne sighs, "I have no idea where my family is going this year but I have a feeling that we might be going to visit some distant relatives in France."

"From your Mother's side, right?" wondered Millicent.

"That's right but I believe I can make it to Malfoy's Yule Ball," said Daphne.

"Oh right," said Millicent before sighing. "I have overheard my Mother saying that we might go to Russia this Christmas…or was it Spain? Can't say for sure but I know my family will be at the Yule Ball as well."

"Who else is coming to Malfoy Manor for their Yule Ball?" asked Harry.

"Quite a few from the Ministry and high social purebloods families," replied Draco before smirking. "Be on guard dear cousin. My Mother is going to shower you and Dud with bunch of gifts."

Harry made an annoyed face before placing his hands onto his face.

"Oh Merlin sake! There better not be any dress robes Draco! I hate them! I have black dress robes just like my Father's and black robes for when we brew potions together."

"Good luck with that," murmured Draco while the others laughed a bit.

-Severus' Quarters, December 23-

"Alright child, are you ready to go? Did you pack everything?" asked Severus.

"Sure did! Dobby helped me pack my things before apparating them back to the manor," replied Harry.

"Indeed," said Severus as he shook his head. "Remember Harry, the Malfoy's have sent us an invitation to their Yule Ball this year."

Harry sighs, "I know including Uncle Reggie, Aunt Petunia and Dudley. She even invited Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony."

"Which surprised me as well but then again Narcissa and Black have not seen each other for quite some time," said Severus before noticing something was amiss. "Did Dudley take the train back to London?"

"Sure did cause Susan wanted to introduce him to her parents and Dud wanted to do the same," replied Harry.

Severus chuckles, "If those two keep up like this then those two will be together quite soon."

"I'll say," murmured Harry before sighing. "By the way, what did you say something to Dumbledore so that he will not call me to his office? You know, to try to resort me to Gryffindor."

Severus smirks, "In a way child, you see he needs my permission for you to be resorted. I just remind him that he can lose his position as Headmaster if he decided to choose himself to resort a student without a consul."

"Cunning Papa," said Harry. "Shall we go? The house elves are waiting for us."

Severus nodded his head before handing Harry a bowl of floo powder. The raven wizard grabbed some before tossing over to the fireplace.

"Prince Manor, Severus' study room!"

-December 25, Christmas night-

Sirius was banging his head for the tenth time today. He was adjusted his dress robes before hearing a knock onto his door.

"I'll be out there in a minute!" shouted Sirius before pouting. "Even though I don't really want to go."

"Hurry up then Sirius, Petunia is getting rather annoyed for your tardiness," warned Remus.

Sirius sighs, "Just meet me at the living room Moony and I will be there in about five minutes."

"If you say," murmured Remus before heading downstairs to the living room. Inside, the others were waiting while Petunia was fuzzing over Harry and Dudley's robes.

"Would you hold still Harry," said Petunia before turning over her head to Remus. "Well? Is he coming down soon?"

"Five minutes," replied Remus.

"Some of this days I need to have a word with that man about coming right on time," said Petunia before fixing up Dudley's hair.

Dudley's appearance changed when Regulus blood adopted Dudley to make him an official Black. Now he looks just like Regulus only his hair is a bit smoother and went to his shoulders.

"Mother please! Its fine the way it is," whined Dudley.

"Dudley Regulus Evans-Black! Don't you dare use that tone with me young man," scolded Petunia.

"Sorry Mother," murmured Dudley. He hates it when his mother used his full name.

"Come now dear, the children look wonderful," said Regulus with a smile. "You and my cousin, Cissy did a marvelous job on finding their dress robes."

Petunia got up and titled her head, "You think so?"

Regulus was about to reply when they heard a whistle. They all turned to see Sirius leaning over to the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Well Snape and brother, you two might need to prepare getting some marriage contracts as I'm seeing two handsome young gentlemen instead of my nephews. Are you positive that you two are Harry and Dudley?"

Severus and Regulus looked at each other while Petunia giggled. Dudley was scratching his cheek while Harry sheepishly looked down a bit.

Dudley was wearing a white silk shirt, black pants, black shoes and a black dress robes with the Black family crest on his right. His hair was held downward by a yellow ribbon.

Harry was wearing a white silk shirt, dark green pants, black shoes and a dark green dress robes with the Potter and Prince-Snape crest on each side. His hair was slightly messy but controlled, thanks to Petunia and Narcissa.

"Now if Black is finally finished," said Severus while Sirius glared over to him. "Let's get going as Narcissa is waiting for us."

"Children first!" said Petunia before grabbing the bowl of flow powder to them. "Who's going first?"

Harry and Dudley look at each other before grinning to one and the other.

"Together?" said Dudley.

"Duh!" said Harry.

Harry got hold some of the powder and stood next to Dudley before tossing the powder onto the fireplace. Dudley shouted their destination.

"Malfoy Manor, sitting room!"

The two closed their mouths and grabbed hold to each other's hands. They stepped out from the fireplace to see Narcissa waiting for them.

She was wearing a Victorian green gown that was sleeveless and had a flower onto her waist side. Her hair was let down and had an emerald stone around her neck.

"Harry, Dudley," greeted Narcissa happily. "Glad that you can make it."

"Thanks for inviting us Lady Malfoy," said Harry and Dudley properly. Narcissa smiled before seeing the others coming through.

"Good evening Lady Malfoy," greeted Severus.

"Yes, it sure is Lord Snape-Prince," said Narcissa before smiling over to her cousins. "I'm pleased that you accepted my invitation Lord and Lady Black."

Petunia smiled while Regulus grabbed Narcissa's hand and kissed it.

"Of course Lady Malfoy, it would be rude to not come and speak with my lovely cousin of mine."

Narcissa giggled before looking over to Sirius, "I'm more pleased that you came, Sirius Black."

Sirius sighs as he rubbed back of his head. He knows that Narcissa and Andromeda were the only ones that would talk to him after being sorted into Gryffindor and was called the Black sheep in their family.

Sirius smiled a bit before bowing a bit, "I wouldn't miss it Lady Malfoy and I would like to thank thy for inviting my friend, Remus Lupin."

Narcissa smiles, "Please follow me as the others are at the ballroom."

Harry took a deep breath before walking next to Severus while Dudley was in the middle of his parents. Sirius and Remus were walking behind them.

They step inside to some double doors where there it was filled with pureblood and a few halfblood wizards and witches.

Harry stepped closer to his adopted father as they walked over to where Lucius was talking to Lord Nott.

"Darling, look who was able to make it," said Narcissa.

Lucius smiled, "Welcome all of you, please enjoy yourselves onto the food and welcome to dance. The children are at the ballroom west wing."

"Yes, thanks for inviting us Lord Malfoy," said Sirius before narrowing his eyes a bit. "Lord Nott, how are you?"

"Quite fine young Sirius Black," replied Senior Nott. "Lord and Lady Black, it's a pleasure seeing you out from hiding. My son gave me quite a surprise to hear that you are still alive, Lord Black."

"Indeed," said Regulus before smirking. "Let's just say that…I wanted to make a rather big come back to the Wizarding board which I did, don't you agree?"

Senior Nott nodded before smiling over to Petunia, "Not to mention, you found a quite a lovely wife for yourself. Where did you find her?"

Severus, Sirius and Remus stepped back a bit as Petunia's eyebrow started to twitch.

"Lord Nott, why don't you go find your wife?" said Lucius quickly. "I bet that she would want to meet Lady Black as well."

"Good idea Lucius!" said Senior Nott before leaving them.

"Nice save," murmured Remus before looking over to Narcissa. "Like I know that I wouldn't be welcome here, mind if I company Harry and Dudley?"

"Of course," replied Narcissa before calling a house elf. "Please guide my nephews and Mr. Lupin to the ballroom on the west wing."

"Yes, madam. Please follow me young ones and Mr. Lupin."

Harry and Dudley nodded before walking over to Remus. They left the ballroom leaving Sirius to pout.

"Oh come now Sirius, don't be like that," said Narcissa. "Enjoy yourself."

"Oh I will, once these pureblood idiots finally understand that everyone is all equal," said Sirius. "Petunia was close to hexing Senior Nott!"

"Close? I was about too," hissed Petunia. "Calling me like I am an object – the nerve of that bastard."

"Come down dear, that's how they are," said Regulus before smiling. "Come, let's go see what's on the banquet."

"Fine but if anyone piss me off, I will hex them Reg," said Petunia.

"I will have it no other way," said Regulus who secretly wanted to see some of them get hex by his wife. "See you guys and have fun."

"Indeed," murmured Severus while Sirius sighs. "I might just hide somewhere at the corners."

"I can't believe what I am saying but may I join you?" said Sirius before frowning. "I always hated coming to balls like this."

Severus shrugs, "Go ahead but just don't bother me too much Black."

"Deal!"

Narcissa shook her head while Lucius smirked a bit before the two headed off to attend their guest. On the west wing, Remus was relaxing at a couch while the children were talking among themselves.

"I wish Hermione could have come along," said Millicent sadly.

"Same here," said Daphne. "But you know that she will be downcast by our parents if she did."

Tracy sighs, "No fair. Hermione is quite as strong as a pureblood witch. Why can't they understand that not all muggleborns are weak?"

"Not sure," replied Blaise before smiling. "But she is coming over to Prince Manor for New Year's, right Harry?"

"That's right," said Harry. "Papa is going to have one of our house elves apparate him to Pairs where he picks up Hermione. They are going to meet at the entrance of their Wizarding stores."

"Oh I can't wait to hear what she did in Pairs," said Daphne happily. "I hope she knows where the Wizarding stores are at in Paris as the entrance can be hard to find."

"Is it because that the signs are in French?" wondered Daphne's little sister, Astoria.

"Right," replied Daphne.

"Don't worry, Hermione is quite fluent in French," said Harry.

Suddenly a few of teens started to dance. Susan smiled happily before grabbing hold onto Dudley's hand.

"Oh! They are starting a Waltz! Come on Dud, dance with me!"

"W-Wait! Susan!"

Harry and the others laughed before finding themselves their own dance partners. Tracy whistled innocently before pushing Daphne that caused her to bump into Harry.

Daphne glared at her best friend and was about to snap at her when interrupted.

"You don't mind dancing with me Daphne? I feel quite comfortable when I do and avoiding those pureblood girls."

Daphne giggles, "Alright Harry, let's go."

While Harry took Daphne to the dance floor, Pansy glared over to Tracy and Millicent was sighs sadly.

"What did you do that for?" asked Pansy softly. "I was going to dance with Harry first before dancing with Dray."

Tracy smirks, "Oh really. Sorry, I didn't know that – Blaise! Come on, you promised me you will dance with me!"

"Ah! R-Right, let's go," said Blaise as he was being dragged away.

Pansy pouts and crossed her arms around her chest, "That nerve of that girl."

Draco sighs, "Come on Pansy, you can dance with Harry later. Just take my hand and let's dance."

"Ok," said Pansy happily.

Theo shook his head before offering his hand to Millicent, "Shall we?"

Millicent smiled softly before accepting the offering hand.

While the children were dancing, Remus woke up from his nap when his two way mirror was vibrating. He took it out to see Sirius and Regulus grinning.

"What made you two so happy?" asked Remus.

"Have a look yourself," said Sirius. He turned the mirror to the dance floor where Severus was dancing with Aurora Sinistra.

Remus widen his eyes, "Is that Severus? Dancing with the Astronomy Professor?"

"You got that right, Remus," said Regulus. "And it looks like he is have a good time with her."

"I know it! Sinistra always had a crush on Snape since our days in Hogwarts," said Sirius happily. "She would always look to his direction during Charm class!"

"Sirius," warned Remus. "Don't you dare become cupid – Severus still grieves over Lily and we don't know if he likes her like that."

"Snape needs to move on like we did…well somewhat," said Sirius before grinning. "Besides, Harry does needs a Mother figure and I bet Sinistra would make a wonderful Mother to him."

Remus sighs before looking over to Harry dancing with Daphne. He then looked back to the mirror and nodded.

"Alright, what's the plan?"

-Prince Manor, morning-

"Harry, come on! There are a bunch of presents need to opened," shouted Dudley happily as he opened his cousin's door. He dashed over to the bed and jumped onto him.

Harry snapped opened his eyes before glaring over to his cousin.

"Get off of me, Dud!"

"Not until you get out of bed," said Dudley.

Harry sighs as he knows that his cousin too well. He does this every year for Christmas and each time Harry hates it.

"Well mind if you get off so that I can get up."

"Oh right, sorry," said Dudley before getting up. "Meet you in the living room!"

Harry shook his head before getting up from his bed and headed out of his room. He was about to enter to the living room when Dobby, his personal house elf appeared next to him.

"Morning young Master, what do you like for breakfast?"

"Hey there Dobby," greeted Harry. "Mind making pancakes for Dudley and I while for the others, coffee."

"Right away sir!" said Dobby before disappearing.

Harry smiled before entering the living room to see Dudley opening his first present that was a new broom kit, gloves that were made of dragon scales and goggles.

"Aunt Ro really can't wait for us to be in a Quidditch team," said Harry as he sat next to him.

"I know right," said Dudley before frowning. "Too bad that first years can't be in one though."

"Hey you know the reason why they make that rule Dud," said Harry before smiling. "Now help me find my presents."

This is how Severus and Petunia found Harry and Dudley, opening their presents.

"I see that you couldn't wait for us," said Severus as he took a seat near where Harry was at.

"Tell that to Dud, he was the one that woke me up from my peaceful sleep," stated Harry.

"Oh shut up Harry, you too couldn't wait to open yours," said Dudley before sticking out his tongue.

Harry pouts and stick his tongue back to him.

Severus and Petunia shook their heads and watched the children opening their grifts.

From the teachers, Dudley got two books on _Advance Healing_ from Poppy, a rare book on Charms from Flitwick, a book about _Animagus for Beginners_ from Minerva, a book ingredients from Severus and a Dittany plant from Pomona.

Harry got some advance books from them while Pomona and his adopted father got him some rare ingredients and a guide book of becoming a Potion Master.

In the family, Dudley and Harry got dress robes from Narcissa and Petunia. Regulus and Sirius got them some prank products for their next annual war prank coming up. Finally Remus got them both a bag of sweets and a ticket for a free ice cream.

Dudley and Harry hold on to their friend's gifts for later as Dobby appeared saying that the pancakes were done.

A few days later, Harry was waiting at the foyer when Severus, Hermione and Dobby appeared.

"Will there be anything else, Master Snape?" asked Dobby.

Severus shook his head, "That will be all Dobby. You can go make lunch now."

Dobby nodded before disappearing.

"Hey Mione, how was your time in Pairs?" wondered Harry.

"It was wonderful as it turns out that I have a new baby cousin" replied Hermione. "Thanks again for allowing me to stay over Professor Snape and for picking me up."

"Not to mention it Miss Granger," said Severus. "Harry, I will be at the potion lab so if you need anything, ask Dobby or any of the other house elves."

Harry nods, "Yes sir."

Severus nodded before leaving to his potion lab.

"Come on, the others are waiting at the parlor room," said Harry as he grabbed hold onto her hand.

Hermione smiled and let Harry guide her though the hallways to a glass like door. They entered to see that the others were sitting around the large room.

Daphne, Astoria and Tracey were sitting in a couch, Theo was reading a book and was nearby a window, Pansy was sitting at an armchair, Dudley was sitting with Susan in a couple couch, Vincent and Gregory were playing wizarding chess on the floor and Draco was standing by the fireplace.

"Hermione, you made it," said Draco as Theo looked away from his book.

"Like I am going to miss New Year's in the wizarding world," said Hermione before taking a seat by Theo.

"Alright, who's first?" asked Harry.

"Oh!" said Susan. "Dudley sent me a wonderful necklace with my birth stone on it."

"I-It was nothing really," said Dudley who was blushing a bit. "I really like what you send me but how did you know I like video games?"

"When I meet your parents, your Father mention that you and Harry lived in the muggle world in the beginning. He gave me some hints about muggle sports and video games so my Aunt and I traveled to the muggle world and went to find them," explained Susan.

"Well you got the right games that's for sure, thanks Su," said Dudley.

Susan smiles, "Your welcome."

Harry and the others were smirking, knowing that those two like each other.

"The books that Theo gave me about the Wizarding world, were really helpful," said Hermione. "And I love them!"

Theo smiles, "Your welcome and thanks for the organizer. How did you know I needed a new one? By the way

"Really? I didn't know which one to get, either green or blue but when I spotted the navy green one," said Hermione. "I even asked Professor Flitwick's help to put on some charms spells like protection damage and alarm to alert you of any future events for you."

"Wicked," said Theo.

"What about you, Harry?" wondered Daphne.

"I really can't choose as everyone got me something great," replied Harry.

"Really? You liked what I gave you? It took for a while to find you something that screams your name on it," said Daphne.

Harry laughs before taking out the pendent out of his shirt. The pendent had the snake and raven on the middle and small phoenix wings on the sides.

"It's great Daphne."

Harry gave Daphne a kiss on the cheek that causes her to blush madly red while the other girls were glaring towards the blond.

"I-I really like what you gave me. I was in awe when I saw the sapphire necklace you gave me," said Daphne softly before taking it out.

Harry smiles, "I'm happy to hear that Daphne. I had to ask my Papa to take me to the bank so that I can look though Rowena's Vault. She has plenty of jewelry store there so I looked at them before taking the ones that I was going to give to each one of you girls."

Daphne, Pansy, Millicent and Hermione widen their eyes in shock.

"R-Rowena's V-Vault?" said Pansy in shock. "No wonder! My Mother didn't know what type of stone it was! They must be quite valuable now."

"I guess so," said Harry before smiling. "There's a bunch of things in the four founders vaults. Which is how I was able to find a cure for Lycanthropy for my Uncle Moony."

"Remus was a werewolf?!" said Draco in shock.

"Yea," said Harry sadly. "He got attacked when he was little. I felt really bad so I search in Salazar's Vault if there was anything in his potion books. I found it just in time before I got my Hogwarts letter and brewed it for him with Papa's help. Now he has an Animagus form of a wolf."

"Wow! Was the potion hard to make? Are the ingredients were rare?" wondered Draco and Hermione at the same time.

Harry backed away a bit before nodding.

"Yes, it was hard to make it but Papa was there with me and the ingredients were in Helga's Vault in a freeze spell. Now most of the plants that no one has ever heard or existed during the founder's time are in our garden."

"Wicked! I've got to see this," said Draco as he ran towards to his godfather's garden.

"Wait Draco!" shouted Harry as he followed him.

"I don't get it," said Hermione before frowning. "I thought that the heirs of the founders can only access to the vaults. How can Harry enter Slytherin's and Hufflepuff's?"

"It's because Harry is his heir, by magic," said Dudley. "While I'm Gryffindor's by magic."

"And Hufflepuff's?" asked Neville.

"He can enter because the Evans are direct descendants of Slytherin and Hufflepuff," explain Dudley. "While the Potters are direct descendants of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

The others had their mouths open in shock.

"So you guys want to see the plants as well?" asked Dudley.

Everyone nodded their heads slowly and followed Dudley outside to the garden to find Draco looking at a plant while Harry was explaining to him what it was.

"I think the feeling that Harry adopted Professor Snape's teaching skills," whispered Tracy.

Everyone agreed before walking over to Draco and listened to what Harry was talking about of the Golden Michelia.

**-Break Line-**

**Me: Yes I explain the heirs a little bit here and changed a few things here and there. Next retype will be coming soon.**

**If you guys have any suggestions, then PM me, until next time guys – peace!**


	7. Trouble Begins (rewrite)

**Me: Chapter 6 rewrite!**

**Characters: Good witch Petunia and wizard Dudley, Godfather Severus, Alive Regulus Black, Good Malfoy's, Free Sirius Black, Cured Remus Lupin, Good but misunderstood Salazar Slytherin**

**Pairings:** **Dudley X Susan, Tracey X Blaise, Draco X ?, Harry X ?**

**Bashing to: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Ron Weasley**

**Me: I don't own the books or movies of Harry Potter…enjoy – NO FLAMES!**

-Prince Manor, January 3, 1992-

Harry was unpacking his belongings as he just returned from Longbottom manor. Yesterday, his adopted father took Hermione back home as her parents returned from Paris.

Dudley, Neville, Hermione and Harry spend most of their time together at Longbottom manor. While Dudley was teaching Neville how to proper ride a broom, Harry and Hermione were at the library and work on their assignments.

Draco would have come along as well if not for his mother who wanted to spend time with him. Harry and Dudley hid their laughter as their cousin had a grim look on his face when his mother dragged him out of Prince Manor.

Harry smiled a bit before looking over to his personal elf.

"I'm heading over to the kitchen Dobby. Can you finished up around here?"

"Of course Master Harry, do you want me to ask Zippy to make you something?" asked Dobby.

"Na, it's alright Dobby. Zippy can make a sandwich pretty quick," replied Harry.

Dobby nodded before returning back onto putting away Harry's clothes or placing them to the dirty pile.

Harry headed out of his room and took a few hallways down that lead to the kitchen where it passed his adopted father's study. But as he was about to pass it, he heard rather loud shouting coming from inside.

'_Again? Why do they keep on fighting like this?' _thought Harry. He was about to opened the door to stop the fighting like always but as he just cracked the door open, something stopped him in his tracks.

"Black, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't have any saying to the matter of what Dumbledore is planning of the Philosopher Stone!" snapped Severus.

"Well do something about it Snape! I don't trust that Professor Quirrell one bit," said Sirius before frowning. "He was the Muggle Studies Professor before so why the sudden change."

"Merlin's bread I have no idea but I am watching him," said Severus. "I've stopped him from going to the Third Corridor several times before the holidays started."

"And none of those attempts, he was able to get in?" wondered Remus.

"No, I hardly gave him no chances from him to get inside," replied Severus before frowning. "I highly doubt that he could even pass Fluffy right now."

Remus and Sirius nodded before Remus frowned a bit.

"Is it true that Ronald Weasley has been bothering Harry ever since classes started?"

Severus sighs, "You have no idea. That Weasley boy has been trying to get Harry away from Draco and his friends for quite some time now."

"I wonder why?" wondered Sirius. "Arthur and Molly are good people and yet this rude behavior coming from their youngest son is quite strange."

"What I believe is that Dumbledore must have told him to be friends with Harry to keep an eye on him," said Severus.

"Why would Ron agree on that? Is he getting something in return?" asked Sirius before frowning. "I know for sure that Arthur and Molly wouldn't allow their children to agree something strange."

"You know, I'm having second thoughts about Molly," said Remus as he rubbed his chin. "She did came from a decent wealthy Pureblood line but now, she is barely getting enough money for herself and children."

"Are you suggesting that Molly was the one that pushed her son to be friends with Harry and in return get money afterwards?" said Severus.

"Not suggesting, it's more of a feeling," replied Remus.

"Great, just blood hell great," murmured Sirius. "I want to protect Harry and Dudley so badly but I can't show my face just yet. In order for me to take the position of the DADA Professor next year, I have to remain out of sight."

"Don't worry Sirius," said Remus. "Severus and the other Professors have been watching over them. By the way Severus, are you going to tell Harry about the Stone?"

Severus was about to reply when he heard the door open a bit. The Potion Master shook his head before smirking and took out his wand.

"Why tell if he's already listening."

Sirius and Remus were confused before hearing the door open fully where Harry fall onto the floor. Sirius smiled a bit while Remus and Severus shook their heads of the child's action.

"Um…oops," said Harry sheepishly. The raven wizard got up from the floor before crossing his arms behind his back.

"Child, your curiosity will lead you into trouble someday," stated Severus. "Have you not learned the last time you ears dropped?"

"Forgive me Papa," said Harry before frowning. "But when I was heading towards the kitchen, I overheard you guys shouting like always."

Remus and Severus looked at each other before glaring over at Sirius who was trying to hide behind the armchair.

"Black! What did I said about placing silent charms at the door!?" snapped Severus.

"Um well…I was…umm," said Sirius nervously before sighing. "I got nothing"

Severus smacked Sirius onto his head while Remus walked over to Harry and placed his hands onto his shoulders.

"Do forgive us pup but we were discussing something rather important before telling you."

"I see," murmured Harry before sighing. "Papa and Uncle Sirius, do try to be civil to one and the other. It's not wise for you two to keep on yelling at each other like a bunch of teenagers."

Sirius and Severus looked at each other before sighing in defeat.

"We will try our best Harry," said Severus before looking serious. "Though while I have you hear, let me explain to you about what we were talking about, take a seat."

Harry nodded before taking a seat by the bookshelf.

"Now do you by any chance know of an Alchemist named Nicolas Flamel?" started Severus.

Harry thought for moment, "I believe I do but I can't recall when I read about him."

"Nicolas Flamel is a world famous Alchemist because the creation of the Philosopher Stone. This stone can make anything turn to gold and make a potion called Elixir of Life which gives the drinker some sort of immortality for a period of time," explained Remus.

"Wow so than a lot of wizards would want to have that stone," said Harry.

Severus nods, "Correct which is why the Flamel's wanted to keep it safe. Nicolas and Dumbledore are old friends which is why Nicolas asked Dumbledore to find somewhere to hide the Stone for the time being."

"But unfortunately Dumbledore chose Hogwarts itself to keep the Stone safe," said Remus.

"So that's why the Third Corridor is off limits then," stated Harry. "Because the Stone is there! With a few protection spells and traps to keep anyone from stealing it."

Remus smiles, "Are you sure you are not supposed to be in Ravenclaw, Harry?"

"That's what Draco and Dud always tell me because I like to read like Mione," said Harry before shaking his head. "But no, its simple reasonable to place protection spells for such a powerful Stone."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other before shaking their heads while Severus smiled before remembering something.

"That reminds me," said Severus as he went over to his desk. He opened the drawer and took out glimmering red cloak.

Sirius widen his eyes before glaring over to Severus.

"That's James' Invisibility Cloak! Where in Merlin's bread did you get it?"

"It was delivered here about a day before Christmas with some brownies and a jumper from Molly Weasley," answered Severus.

Sirius frowns, "Who would have James' cloak for ten years then send it to Harry?"

"Who do you think Black?" snapped Severus.

Remus thought for a moment before snapping his fingers.

"I believe Albus asked for the cloak before James and Lily had to go into hiding."

"Why would the Headmaster ask that?" wondered Sirius.

"I have no idea Black but for now, I believe this rightfully belongs to you," said Severus as he handed Harry the red cloak.

Harry took the cloak from his adopted father before hugging it tightly.

"Thanks but why are you giving it to me now?"

"I was double checking to make sure it didn't have any Compulsion Charms or any other curses," answered Severus. "Dobby was making sure there was no potions inside of the brownies."

"And did you and Dobby find any?" asked Harry.

Severus sighs before frowning and nodded his head.

Suddenly Sirius jumped out of his chair and was about to head out when Remus locked the door. Sirius tried to open it by using the counter spell but couldn't.

"Unlock this door right now!"

"Sirius I am angry as you are but you can't just go into his office like that. Do you really want to be sent to Azkaban for a real crime you caused?" warned Remus.

Sirius grit his teeth before walking back to his chair and placed his hands over his head.

"How high the charms were set?"

"High enough that would cause Harry's personality to change a bit to Senior Potter's and demanding to be resorted to Gryffindor," replied Severus.

"And the jumper? What about the brownies? What did Dobby find?" asked Harry.

"A Loyalty charm was found in the jumper which making Harry to never doubt Dumbledore and become quite loyal to the Weasley Clan," replied Severus before frowning. "Mostly to Molly, Ron and Ginny."

"Why would they do that?" asked Sirius angrily.

"I'm not sure," replied Severus. "But inside the brownies had small doses of a Love potion to one Ginny Weasley that would be fully active in your 5th year."

"Why me?" murmured Harry. "I don't even know her and yet Mrs. Weasley is trying to be become match maker for us! I'm eleven! Too young to think about girls that way!"

Sirius walked over to his nephew and placed his hand over to his nephew's shoulder. He knows what he was feeling as he was close to getting an arrange marriage when he was around his age.

"There pup you are safe with us. Hey, I have something from all three of us."

Harry watched as his uncle took out a pendent that had a doe with a stage in the middle and around them was a lily flower that formed a heart.

"Uncle Sirius! This is great and it has my parent's patronus."

"There is more to it than you think kiddo," said Sirius.

"You see pup, the pendent has Protection charms that will protect you from any curses or hexes heading towards your way," said Remus.

"And it will give you a warning if there is a potion either in your food or drink," said Severus. "It will vibrate and flash if it detects one."

"Wicked," said Harry before grabbing the pendent and placed it around his neck. He tucks the pendent under his T-shirt giving this two uncles and adopted father a hug.

"Thank you! You three are the best!"

"Your welcome, now why don't you run along as I can hear your stomach demanding for food," said Severus.

"And who's fault is that," murmured Harry before smiling. "I'll be eating in my room as I need to double check my assignments."

The three watches Harry leave the study room before Sirius shook his head.

"I swear that child reminds me too much like Lily every day. She always had a book on her hand wherever she goes."

"True that Black," murmured Severus while Remus nodded.

-Hogwarts, Great Hall: January 5-

Harry and Dudley waited for their friends at the entrance of the castle grounds. The train was coming back from London but Harry and Dudley didn't go as it was much easier to floo back with Severus.

Dudley was able to spot Susan and went over to her while Draco and the others walked over to Harry. All of them headed back inside before taking a sit onto the Slytherin table.

Harry had his familiar, Liza under his robes who was sleeping peacefully. The raven teen was talking to Daphne and Draco when Ron was walking towards their table.

"Great, what does Weasel want this time?" murmured Pansy.

"Let's see, shall we?" said Dudley while Harry nodded.

"Hey there Harry, would you like to sit with me at the Gryffindor table?" asked Ron with a smug on his face.

Harry frowns, "And why would I want to do that? I am perfectly fine with my two cousins and friends here at the Slytherin table."

"Wait what?! A-Are you sure? I mean…um," said Ron.

"Weasley get this through your thick head – no means no! Now go back to your table!" shouted Theo as he stood up.

Ron grit his teeth before turning around and march back to the Gryffindor table.

"What was that all about?" wondered Susan.

"Tell you later, Su," said Dudley. "It's a bit…complicated."

"No it's not Dudley," snapped Pansy before narrowing her eyes. "That Weasel is desperate for having Harry as his best friend but that fool wouldn't stop until he does."

"But why?" wondered Hermione.

"Simple," said Draco. "Because he wants the attention that Harry gets for being the Boy-Who-Lived and get hold of his fortune when Harry's at age."

Hermione titled her head, "How can Weasley get Harry's money?"

"If Harry marries a female in the Weasley Clan," replied Theo. "There are gay marriages as well but I don't think Harry is gay, right?"

Harry made a disgust face before shaking his head.

"I'm eleven Theo! I don't think about that kind of stuff yet! Girls or boys!"

Dudley and Draco laughed on how crimson Harry's face was turning.

"Anyway, once Harry marries, the Potter's main Vault is shared with any other vaults that has Harry's name and magic on it," explained Theo.

"Oh," said Hermione before frowning. "But would he want Harry's money? Is there such thing as arrange marriages here?"

"There are but only the purebloods and some halfbloods wizarding family continue the old traditions," replied Pansy before grabbing hold onto Harry's arm.

"P-Pansy! Careful, Liza is sleeping under my robes," said Harry as he was trying to get Pansy to let go. "Let go!"

Dudley and the guys laughed a bit while Daphne and the other girls glared over to Pansy.

'_Can't Pansy wait until we are in age to date? Poor Harry, I hope he doesn't get that much fangirls in 4__th__ year,'_ thought Draco.

-Hogwarts Quidditch stadium, February 22-

Harry, Draco and Dudley were walking out from the Quidditch field as they finished watching a match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

Even though Gryffindor won, it was the Hufflepuff's seeker that got the snitch.

They were about to meet with the others at the Great Hall when Harry was stopped by the Weasley twins.

"Hey there little first years!" greeted Fred.

"How does it feel to be back from the holidays?" asked George.

"Trying," replied Dudley before frowning. "I wish they would have given us more days off."

"We know how you feel little lion," said Fred.

"But it will only get worse throughout the years," finished George.

Draco sighs, "Was that supposed to be encouraging?"

"Nope!" replied the twins.

Harry laughed upon the faces that Draco and Dudley were making. Dudley was about to say something to his cousin when he spotted Hagrid walking to his hut rather fast.

"That's odd, why is Hagrid in such a hurry?"

Harry shrugs, "Let's go and check it out. Want to tag along Fred and George?"

"We love to!" replied the twins.

They all ran towards to Hagrid before taking a peek through the window.

Harry could inside it was quite small but cozy and room enough for Hagrid to move about. He could see that the half giant was standing by a heated cauldron.

"What is Hagrid doing?" wondered Dudley softly.

"I have no idea – wait! What is that?" said Harry as he saw Hagrid taking out a black egg from the cauldron. "Is that an egg?"

Fred shook his head, "Not just any egg Harry."

"It's a Norwegian Ridgeback egg," said George. "We know cause our brother Charlie works in a dragon sanctuary and send us pictures of a few dragon eggs."

"There is no doubt about it, that right there is a Norwegian Ridgeback and there are quite dangerous when they are full grown," said Fred.

"They are still nasty when they are born," said George before frowning. "But what in Merlin's bread did Hagrid find one? There are quite rare and legal to be on the market."

"Really?" said Harry. "Let's go and ask him then."

The twins nodded before all of them went over to the door and knocked on it. They heard a loud bark on the other side and Hagrid's voice shouting through.

"Fang get back! Back I say!" shouted Hagrid before opening the door. The half giant smiled upon seeing them, "Harry and Dudley, what are you guys doing here? Hello there Draco, Fred and George."

"Nothing much really," relied Harry. "We just finished watching a match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

"The thing is that how did you get that dragon egg?" asked Dudley before rubbing his head sheepishly. "We kind of saw it through your window."

"Um well…you see," stuttered Hagrid.

"Hagrid, did you know that egg is from a Norwegian Ridgeback," said Fred.

"You can't keep a young Norwegian dragon," said George. "They are quite dangerous even as babies and grow quite fast in a matter of months. What would happen if the dragon you are hiding burns up your hut? The Ministry will have sack you if they found out."

"B-But I've read a lot about taking care of them," said Hagrid. "I promise he wouldn't hurt no one and will be watch for."

Harry shook his head, "That wouldn't do Hagrid. Dragons may be trainable but they still have the instinct of being wild."

"Dragons will attack if they feel threatened in any shape or form," said Draco.

Hagrid sighs sadly as he knows what Harry and his friends were saying was the true.

"But where can I send the little guy once he is hatched? I don't have much money."

Fred smiles, "No fear Hagrid! Our older brother Charlie can helps us out!"

"He works in a dragon sanctuary in Romina," said George. "I bet he can take care of your little dragon friend with no cost, what do you say?"

Hagrid thought for a moment before nodding his head slowly.

"Alright but what do I have to do?"

"Wait, we will send an owl message to our brother and let you know when he will send his reply," replied Fred.

Hagrid nodded happily knowing that his young dragon will have a wonderful place to stay.

"Hagrid," said Harry. "How did you come across a Norwegian dragon's egg anyway?"

Hagrid smiles, "Won it. Just weeks ago, I was down in the village having a few drinks and got into a game of cards with a strange fellow. After a few rounds I beat him and gladly gave me the egg as a reward but to be honest I think he was quite glad to get rid of it."

"Strange," murmured Harry before smiling. "Though it was pretty lucky for you to even get that egg Hagrid."

"Sure it was," said Hagrid happily. "But let you guys know that the little guy will be hatching soon."

"Send us an owl message once he does," said Draco. "I think we can help you until the twins' brother contact us."

"Best to tell one Professor about this," murmured Harry. "Mind if we tell Professor Snape, Hagrid? He can help us as well."

"That's fine with me," replied Hagrid before getting his crossbow. "Now best be off as I have some business to attend to in the Forbidden forest."

"See yea Hagrid!"

-Great Hall, May 6-

Dudley and the Weasley twins were eating lunch when an unknown owl landed in front of them. Fred and George smiled before Fred took the parchment while George gave the owl a treat before the owl left.

"Who is it from guys?" wondered Neville.

Fred tucked the message into his robes before shaking his head.

"Don't worry, it's nothing important," replied George before getting up. "Now if you would excuse us but we have to get going – come on Dud! Go get your cousins!"

"Right!" said Dudley before dashing over to the Slytherin table.

"Hello Dudley," greeted Daphne. "What brings you over here to the snake pit?"

Dudley laughs, "Nothing special but I came over to take Harry and Draco for a bit. They promised me they will help me on something today."

"What is it? Your potions assignments?" asked Pansy. "I thought that Harry already helped you."

"Um it's something else," said Dudley before grabbing Draco and Harry's hand. "Let's go guys!"

"Wait, Dud! You don't have to pull!"

Daphne watches as Dudley dragged Harry and Draco out of the Great Hall.

Pansy pouts, "What's with them?"

"I have no idea," murmured Millicent.

Meanwhile outside, the Weasley twins were waiting by the entrance before seeing Dudley, Harry and Draco.

"Come on, you three!" shouted Fred.

"We need to deliver the message to Hagrid," said George.

The five headed off to Hagrid's hut before giving their secret knock onto the door. It opened immediately and Hagrid told them to come in quickly.

Once they were inside, Fred and George showed the letter to Hagrid.

"Our brother will be able to take your little guy on the ninth," said Fred.

"He said he will be waiting at the Astronomy tower at midnight," said George.

Hagrid frowns, "I think I will be busy on that day."

Harry smiles, "Don't worry. We can deliver him to Charlie, Hagrid."

"But it's the time meeting is at midnight," said Draco. "If we get caught then points will be taken off and get detention."

"Which is why I am going to tell this to Professor Snape," said Harry. "We can be out from our dormitory if a Professor is with us."

"Oh."

"Prefect!" said Hagrid happily. "You guys have no idea how grateful I am for you guys doing this. Norbert is going to love his new home."

Draco shook his head, "I still can't believe you named him Norbert."

"It's better than Fluffy," murmured Harry.

"What was that Harry?" asked Hagrid.

"Ah! Nothing! I better go and tell Professor Snape about our plan," said Harry before dashing out of the hut.

Hagrid was about to ask the others but they were out of the hut before he could ask.

Draco, Dudley and the twins followed Harry down to the dungeons. They saw Harry knocking onto Severus' quarters.

They reached up to him just when Severus opened up his door. The Potion master gave them a question look before letting them inside.

"Now what's going on?" asked Severus.

Harry looked over at the twins before they started to tell him about Hagrid, the dragon and the meeting with their brother on the ninth.

"Well I will give you credit for telling this but a bit disappointed that you told me in the last minute," said Severus.

Harry, Draco, Dudley and the twins looked down.

"Sorry sir."

"We had to convince Hagrid that having a dragon in secret is dangerous," said Fred.

"We told him that our brother could take care of him but we need time for him to give us a reply back before Norbert grows any bigger," said George.

"That's…" said Severus before smirking. "I never would have thought that the two of you would think ahead of time. Impressive."

Fred and George had their mouths open in shock. They couldn't believe their eyes as the strictest Professors was impressed from them, not Percy but them.

Harry walked over to his adopted father and whispered, "You just made their day, Papa."

"I know that," said Severus softly before clearing his throat. "Now let's plan what we are going to do on the ninth."

Few days later, Harry found himself waiting at the Gryffindor Tower entrance. He didn't wait long as the portrait door opened and came out was the Weasley twins and Dudley.

"Let's go," whispered Dudley.

Harry nodded before the four of them headed towards the entrance of the school where they found Severus and Draco.

The small group headed towards Hagrid's hut where Harry did the secret knock once again. Hagrid opened the door and was holding onto a small size Norwegian dragon on his arms.

"Now Norbert, you behave now and watch out for the older dragons," said Hagrid before placing the small dragon onto the cage that Severus summoned.

"Don't worry Hagrid," said Severus. "I'm sure that he will be fine and he will be quite comfortable where he is going."

Hagrid nodded before Harry taking out the Invisibility clock and placed it over at the cage.

The small group then headed back the castle before going over to the Astronomy Tower as it was getting close to midnight.

But when they were about to head upstairs, they were stopped by Professor McGonagall who happened to be waiting for them not too far from the tower.

"I demand to know why you five are out of curfew this instant," said Minerva.

Harry, Draco and Dudley hide behind of Severus while Fred and George were biting their lips a bit. Fred and George knows to never mess with Minerva when she is angry as Harry and Dudley learn it when they were younger.

"Minerva, we will show you why they are out here this late at night but please do keep this to yourself," said Severus.

Minerva sighs, "Very well proceed."

Severus nodded before all of them reached up to the tower where they found a young man with shoulder length red hair and had freckles.

Right beside him were two boys who both had brown hair but one had light brown eyes while the other had light blue eyes.

"Long time no see Professor McGonagall, have my younger brothers behaving nicely for you?"

"Charlie!" shouted the twins before running towards him.

Charlie laughed before hugging his twin brother's and bend down to their level. He ruffled their red hair before smiling at them.

"Fred, George, it's nice to see you two again but let's do this another time alright," said Charlie before getting up and looked over at Severus. "Professor, do you have the dragon with you?"

Severus nodded before removing the Invisibility cloak to reveal the young dragon sleeping inside in a cage. Minerva widen her eyes as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Be careful as this little guy is starting to bite and you know how poisonous those bites could be," said Severus.

"I will Professor and thanks for telling me ahead of time," said Charlie before looking over to Harry. "You must be Harry. Pleasure meeting you and your cousin, Dudley as well."

Harry smiles, "Pleasure meeting you as well. I am glad that not all of the Weasley's are rude."

Charlie frowns, "What do you mean?"

"We'll explain to you later brother," said the twins.

"If you say so," murmured Charlie before telling the other two boys to get the cage. He mounted onto his broom, "See you guys later!"

"Bye!"

Once Charlie left the tower with the two other boys who were carrying the cage that had the young dragon, Severus explained to Minerva on how the young dragon was here to begin with.

Minerva sighs, "I'm sorry but I need it to know what Ronald Weasley was saying was true or not."

"Weasley? What did he say?" asked Draco.

"And how did he know we were coming over here?" wondered Dudley.

Minerva shook her head, "I have no idea how he know but came to my office a few days ago, telling me that you three will be sneaking around the Astronomy tower around midnight."

Fred frown, "You don't think he was ears dropping, George?"

"Not sure, twin brother of mine but we will get our revenge," replied George before taking out a parchment. "Hey little lion, by any chance, do you have this ingredients?"

Dudley took the offering parchment while Harry and Draco leaned over to his shoulder.

"Most of these ingredients are in Professor Snape's storage," replied Harry.

"I believe I have one or two ingredients that I can give them to you," offered Draco.

The Weasley twins grinned happily before giving a begging look to Severus.

"Sir, please let us use your classroom to make this special prank potion on our little brother," said Fred.

"We need to teach him a lesson on what he has been doing as of late," said George.

Severus sighs, "Very well but I'm supervising on what you are doing. I don't trust you two with my equipment including my storage ingredients."

"Deal!"

"Well I am off then," said Minerva before looking over to the twins. "I hope the potion is not too harmful and make sure you go back to your dormitory before your classmates wake up."

"Yes Professor McGonagall," said George.

"And don't worry, the potion is not harmful at all but rather is a body color change potion," said Fred.

"How is it possible that you two are not passing Potions with high grades?" wondered Draco.

Severus sighs, "Their potions are excellent but they cause trouble to their classmates. These two love to prank 24/7."

Fred and George smiled before high fiving. Harry and Dudley laughed a bit before grinning happily but Minerva had a feeling what they were going to do.

"Come on you three, it's far past your curfew and you need your rest," said Minerva before smirking a bit. "You'll get to see the prank in the morning, am I right boys?"

"That's right Professor," replied the twins.

"Aw! Aunt Minnie, please! What if they need my help?" asked Harry.

"Please Aunt Minnie, let us see how they make it," begged Dudley.

"Sorry boys, no means no," said Minerva.

Harry and Dudley sighs in disappointedly while Draco was slight interested to see the Weasley twins make a new potion but shook it off.

They bid Severus and the twins farewell before Minerva dropping off Harry and Draco at the Slytherin dungeons before taking Dudley to Gryffindor tower.

In the morning, Harry and his friends were eating their breakfast before they heard shouting coming from the Gryffindor table.

Everyone looked over to see that Ron had blue hair and his skin turned green and silver. The redhead panic before dashing out of the Great Hall.

The students laughed as the Weasley twins got up and bowed for their successful prank.

Minerva was trying not to laugh but failed while Severus was hiding his smile behind his morning coffee.

**-Break Line-**

**Me: Finished this rewrite and added a bit more things into it and explain more of Norbert. Next rewrite will be coming soon and don't worry, I am going to finish this story so the new chapter will be out once I have finished this rewrite.**


	8. Resolve & End of 1st Year (rewrite)

**Me: Chapter 7 rewrite!**

**Characters: Good witch Petunia and wizard Dudley, Godfather Severus, Alive Regulus Black, Good Malfoy's, Free Sirius Black, Cured Remus Lupin, Good but misunderstood Salazar Slytherin **

**Pairings:** **Dudley X Susan, Tracey X Blaise, Draco X ?, Harry X ?**

**Bashing to: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Ron Weasley**

**Me: I don't own the books or movies of Harry Potter…enjoy – NO FLAMES!**

-Slytherin Common Room, May 25-

"Bloody exams!" shouted Dudley.

He throw the book onto the floor but Hermione quickly went over and picked up the book before glaring over to the dark brunette.

"Dudley, don't throw the book like that! What do you think Madam Pince would say when she finds out that you ruined one of the school books!" scolded Hermione.

"Oh right," murmured Dudley before looking over to his cousin. "By the way, Harry have you visit Great-Granddad's familiar yet?"

"No, not yet," replied Harry. "I was planning to go visit her after this study section."

"Your Great-Grandfather's familiar?" asked Pansy.

"Great-Granddad Salazar left his familiar to insure the safety of the school when he left to find his adopted son," said Dudley.

"What kind of magical creature was his familiar?" asked Neville.

"A Basilisk," replied Harry as he placed his charms book down. "It's a deadly snake that can kill you with a single glare of her golden eyes."

Harry and Draco's friends dropped their books onto the table before dropping their mouths open in shock. Hermione shook off before slamming her hands onto the table.

"There is such a dangerous creature at the school with so many students nearby!"

"Oh no, she is not that dangerous, Mione," said Harry. "Great-Grandma Hufflepuff said that Aura is the sweetest Basilisk and loves the students."

"That's right," said Dudley. "Great-Aunt Rowena said that they would use her as an example for the class of Care of Magical Creatures."

"Aura has this ability that she can cover her deadly glare by using the third lens," explained Harry.

"B-But what if she gets out?" asked Neville nervously. "A-And where does she gets her food?"

"Aura knows that she is not allowed to enter the school unless is necessary," said Dudley.

"The emergency entrance is located at the 2nd floor in the girl's bathroom," said Harry. "But the door only opens if someone speaks Parseltongue."

"The 2nd floor bathroom?! Where Moaning Myrtle haunts?" said Pansy.

"Her full name is Myrtle Warren, Pansy," said Dudley. "She was a muggleborn, a Ravenclaw student before being killed in the year of 1943."

"Do you know how she died?" asked Theo.

"Riddle," replied Harry. "He can speak Parseltongue and was able to open the entrance and somehow gain control over Aura."

"Myrtle went to the same bathroom after being teased by a boy but when she was leaving, she saw Aura's golden eyes and died where she stood," finished Dudley.

"Poor Myrtle," said Susan. "Harry, make sure you beat that Riddle and lead the Wizarding world to a better era."

Harry smiles, "I won't be alone defeating Riddle as my family and all of you will be with me."

Everyone smiled to know that what Harry said was true. They will stand by Harry's side and finally end this unnecessary feud between the purebloods and muggleborns.

"Right!" said Dudley before setting his book onto the coffee table. "Let's take a break and visit Aura right now! We can introduce her to everyone here!"

"She will be happy to finally see other students," murmured Harry before nodding. "Sure, why not? Who wants to come?"

Susan smiles, "I would love to meet Aura!"

"I'm a bit curious myself so why not," said Hermione.

Soon everyone agreed and followed Harry and Dudley to their normal entrance to Aura's chambers whenever Dumbledore was not around during the two years when they were hiding.

Harry had to enter and tell Aura about the incoming students.

The Basilisk placed the third lens before meeting her master's young heirs' friends. Harry showed Theo and Hermione the hidden library inside the chambers while Dudley and the others were hanging around with Aura.

They spend the rest of the day either at the chamber's library or played with Aura.

-Jun 1-

Exams came and Harry wanted to bang his head into a wall.

Not because of the exams, no. It was because Ron was trying to sit next to him in all of their classes they had together.

Harry was glad that Draco and Dudley were there to make sure Ron wouldn't do anything. In all of their classes, Draco would seat at Harry's right while Dudley took Harry's left.

Leaving Ron to seat with his two lackey's friends, Dean and Seamus.

In Charms, Professor Flitwick had called them in one by one and asked them if they could make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk.

In DADA, Professor Quirrell had them name a few curses and their counter spell before casting them.

In Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall asked them to turn a mouse to a snuff-box though extra points were added for how pretty it was, but it would be taken if it had whiskers.

In Potions, Professor Snape had them make a Forgetfulness Potion but some students were too nervous by the way Snape was glaring at them.

In Herbology, Professor Sprout had them list different types of plants, which potions they are used and their effects.

In Astronomy, Professor Sinistra had them name a few constellations and their locations.

The last exam is going to be History of Magic which would no doubt will be mostly be about Goblin wars.

Which would explain why Harry, Hermione, Neville and Daphne were at the library. They were looking for books about the Goblin wars.

"Found some over here!" said Daphne.

"Need help on getting them," offered Neville. "I can get Madam Pince to help us."

Daphne nods, "Thanks Neville. We will wait right here."

Neville smiled before walking over to the front desk while Harry, Hermione and Daphne were waiting by the Goblin books.

Suddenly they overheard three familiar voices that belong to Ron, Dean and Seamus.

Harry and the girls lean a bit closer to the edge to overhear what those Gryffindors were talking about.

"Come on, it has to be him no doubt about it," said Ron.

"Right, snakes can't be trusted," said Dean.

"But isn't strange that the school will have a three-headed dog," said Seamus. "If I remember correctly, a three-headed dog is called a Cerberus. In Greek, Hades uses one to guard the gates of the underworld so why would the school need one here?"

"I have no idea – wait a moment!" said Ron before remembering something. "Do you recall that break-in of the Gringotts on July 31?"

"Yea, but what about it?" asked Dean.

"Well what if whatever was inside that vault is in the third corridor," said Ron. "And-And it's some sort a powerful object or something!"

"Powerful enough to make someone evil?" wondered Seamus.

"You think that Snape got a hold onto that object or Malfoy," said Dean.

"I have no idea but we can't let Snape or Malfoy get it," said Ron. "So I say let's go to the third corridor tonight and catch those two in the act! We will become heroes and show Harry that the Slytherins are evil!"

"Then he will beg to go to his true house – Gryffindor," said Dean before tapping his chin. "Though his cousin is not that bad as he did help me out in my Charm assignments a few times."

"I guess you are right about that," said Ron.

"Well come on, let's start planning out our plan," said Seamus.

Ron and Dean nodded before the three left the library while Harry, Hermione and Daphne walked out from their hiding spot.

"I can't believe those idiotic boys would accuse Professor Snape and Draco like that," said Hermione before shaking her head.

Daphne sighs, "Tell me about it as they are not even allowed to be near the third corridor at all."

Harry frowns, "I better informed this to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. They can stop them before those three do anything stupid."

The girls nodded before seeing Neville returning back with Madam Pince. They checked out the books before heading out the library and dropped the books to the Slytherin common room.

Hermione and Neville went out to find their friends to start their study session while Harry and Daphne went over to Severus' quarters.

Harry was about to knock on the door when Salazar appeared onto the portrait. The elder Slytherin smiled warmly to see his Great-Grandson.

"Ah Harry and Miss Greengrass, what are you doing here? Come to visit Severus."

"In a way, Granddad Salazar," said Harry. "We need to tell him something rather important."

Salazar frowns before nodding, "Very well, let me go fetch him. Give me a few seconds."

Harry nodded before the two first year Slytherin students waited. They didn't wait long as the portrait door open and revealed Severus.

"Mr. Potter-Snape and Miss Greengrass, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you two be studying your last exam?"

"I know we should but we need to tell you something and it involves about the third corridor," replied Harry.

Severus frowns, "Come in."

Harry and Daphne dashed inside before Severus closed the door and placed a silent charm on it. He walked over to where Harry and Daphne took a seat before addressing to them.

"Now what do you want to tell me about the third corridor?"

It took Harry and Daphne about 15 minutes to explain what had happened at the library.

"A bunch of dunderheads," murmured Severus before nodding. "I will get Minerva to stop those foolish boys before they enter further into the room."

Harry and Daphne sighs in relief. They may not like Ron and his friends but they can't let them get killed by that three-headed dog.

That's when Harry remembered what's inside the third corridor.

"Papa, what about…well…you know? The stone?"

Severus sighs before taking a sit at the armchair.

"I've thought about it for a while and under your permission, I would like to place the stone in one of your vaults for better protection. Until we contact Nicolas Flamel."

"Go ahead Papa," said Harry. "You can use Merlin's Vault since not known to the Wizarding world other than the goblins."

Severus nods, "Very well, I will inform Nagnok about this. Now you two better get going and have your study session."

Harry and Daphne nodded before the two headed out of the room and went over to the Slytherin common room. Their friends were already there and looking over at the books they checked out.

"What took you so long, cousin?" wondered Draco.

Harry thought for a moment about telling them about the stone and Nicolas Flamel. He shook it off before taking a seat by Dudley and started explaining why the third corridor was off limits.

Just as promised, Severus informed Minerva about Ron's plan to go to the third corridor. The Head Gryffindor shook her head before going with Severus to stop her three young first year students.

The two arrived just when they heard three soft voices.

"Damn it's locked. Seamus, what's that unlocking charm again?"

"Um well…hold on! I think…no – um, Dean! Do you remember?"

"N-No, I can't recall!"

"Bloody hell! Come guys, remember!"

Severus looked over at Minerva before the Head Gryffindor walked over to them.

"What the meaning of this? Why are you three here? If I recall, the Headmaster said the third corridor was off limits!" shouted Minerva.

Ron and his two friends looked at each before looking at their Head house.

"Please Professor, whatever it's inside that corridor, Snape or Malfoy is trying to steal it," accused Ron. "We have to stop them!"

Minerva shook her head, "I will not tolerate such lies, Mr. Weasley! I can't believe you would accused a Professor and a fellow classmate like that!"

"But Professor, its true!" said Seamus.

"Slytherins can't be trusted, madam!" said Dean.

"Oh," said Minerva before stepping aside where Severus came out of the corner. "If it is true than why is Professor Snape here than inside the corridor?"

Ron and his friends paled upon seeing the Head Slytherin in front of them.

"I am disappointed in all of you," said Minerva before crossing her arms. "For disobeying and putting yourself in harm's way, I will take 50 points from each of you! And you will serve detention until the end of the year!"

"What?! But Professor!"

"I don't want to hear it! Now come along before I take away more points!" shouted Minerva.

Ron, Dean and Seamus looked down before following Minerva and Severus to the Gryffindor tower and send them to their dorm.

"Shall we?" asked Severus.

Minerva nods, "Let's and afterwards, I will contact Nicolas about the stone."

Severus nodded before the two returned back to the corridor and by pass the defenses with ease before getting the stone and replacing it with a fake one.

"Here, its best if you hold onto the stone until I go to the bank in the morning," said Severus. He handed the stone to Minerva.

"I understand," said Minerva and accepted the stone. "Let's get going before Albus returns from the Ministry. He said that he will return around midnight."

Severus nodded and the two headed out before going to their respected quarters. Unknown to them, Professor Quirrell went inside the third corridor.

In the morning, a house elf came to Albus and informed him that he found Quirrell dead in a used classroom.

Neither Severus nor Minerva tell Harry and Dudley about what happen.

On the last days of school, there was a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw but Gryffindor lost, given Ravenclaw second place of the Quidditch cup.

Slytherin took first place for the Quidditch cup.

-Great Hall, June 8-

"It's time to reveal who will win the House cup," said Dumbledore. "In fourth place is Gryffindor with 220 points, in third place is Hufflepuff with 279 points, in second place is Ravenclaw with 355 points and in first place with 426 points is Slytherin!"

The Slytherins clapped happily for another win for their house while the Ravenclaws smiled to know that they were placed in second place.

The Hufflepuffs were happy to finally beat the Gryffindors.

As for the Gryffindors, they were furious as not only did they lost the Quidditch cup but they were in fourth place for the House cup.

The older students glared over to Ron and his friends knowing they had something to do about it. They lost total of 150 points last week for some odd reason.

Albus clapped his hands and magically the flags onto of the ceiling were changed to the colors of green and silver with the symbol of the snake on it.

"Another win for you Severus," said Filius happily. "Though next year, my little ravens will not stop at nothing to win."

"Indeed Filius," said Severs with a small smirk on his face. The young Potion Master was happy to know that the House cup will be staying at the Slytherin common room for another year.

Three days later, the results of the exams came in.

"Mom is going to kill me!" said Dudley dramatically. He was currently sitting with Harry in Severus' quarters as they were about to eat dinner together.

"Aw come on, it can't be that bad," said Harry.

"You tell me," murmured Dudley before handing him his results.

**Evans-Black, Dudley Exams results**

**Outstanding (O)  
>Exceeds Expectations (E)<br>Acceptable (A)  
>Poor (P)<br>Dreadful (D)  
>Troll (T) <strong>

**History of Magic: P  
>Transfiguration: A<br>Defense Against the Dark Arts: E  
>Herbology: E<br>Potions: E  
>Charms: O<br>Astronomy: A**

"The only one you failed is History of Magic but the rest is fine," said Harry. "I don't see any problem that will make Aunt Petunia 'kill' you."

Dudley narrowed his eyes at his cousin before taking his own results.

"But your results are the top mark! You, Draco, Theo and Hermione got the highest scores!"

**Potter-Snape, Harrison Exams results**

**Outstanding (O)  
>Exceeds Expectations (E)<br>Acceptable (A)  
>Poor (P)<br>Dreadful (D)  
>Troll (T) <strong>

**History of Magic: E  
>Transfiguration: O<br>Defense Against the Dark Arts: O  
>Herbology: O<br>Potions: O  
>Charms: O<br>Astronomy: E**

"You have nothing to fear Dudley," said Severus before smirking. "Even Petunia didn't have a passing grade in History of Magic so you are fine."

Dudley sighs, "If you say so Uncle Sev."

Harry smiled before looking over at his familiar, Liza who was curled up around his right wrist.

"All you ever do is sleep," murmured Harry before petting her small head. He looked over to his adopted father, "Hey Papa, mind you take Liza with you? As I will be staying over with Aunt Petunia for a week."

"Of course, just leave her carrier at the living room before you leave," said Severus.

Harry nodded before getting up, "Well I better get going. I am close onto packing everything and I want to make sure I don't leave anything behind."

"Merlin," said Dudley as he got up as well. "I need to finish packing as well! Sorry Uncle Sev but I need to head out – see you guys later!"

Severus shook his head before looking over to Harry.

"Need any help?"

"I'm fine Papa," replied Harry. "I'm practically done but I want to at least double check that everything is in the truck. I don't want to come back here if I left something behind."

Severus nods, "Very well, good night."

Harry smiled before hugging his adopted father and left his quarter's to his dorm where he saw Draco and Blaise packing their own things.

-Hogwarts Express, June 20-

"First year down and six others to go," said Dudley as he took a seat by his cousin. "Any predications for the second year, Harry?"

"Not really," replied Harry before sighing. "I just hope that Weasley would stop bugging me."

"I highly doubt that Harry," said Draco.

"Don't forget that next year their little sister will be attending Hogwarts," said Pansy before frowning. "I wonder how annoying she is going to be."

"Who knowns," said Tracey before smiling. "Though Daphne's little sister will be coming as well. Isn't that right, Daphne?"

"That's right and our parents believes she will be sorted into Slytherin," replied Daphne. "My Aunt says that I took after Mother while Astoria took after Father."

"I guess we just have to wait and see, right?" said Theo before smiling. "So any plans during the summer?"

During the trip back to London, Harry and his friends were talking about how they are going to spend in their summer vacation.

Few hours later, the Hogwarts Express train arrived at the station of 9 ¾ quarters where family members were waiting for their child.

Harry and Dudley said good-bye to their friends before they started to search for Petunia and Regulus.

They didn't took long as they spotted them not to far from the platform of 9 and 10.

"Aunt Petunia! Uncle Reg!" shouted Harry.

Dudley smiled happily seeing his parents before the two ran up to them before hugging them dearly.

"I'm so happy to see you both. How was school?" said Petunia.

"It was great!" Harry exclaimed happily. "I can't wait to show you my exam results. Papa was thrilled to see them that he is planning to take me somewhere during vacation as a treat!"

Petunia and Regulus nodded knowing that their nephew had the highest grades.

"Ah come on Harry," murmured Dudley before sighing. "Did you have to remind me about the exam results?"

"And I told you that you shouldn't be worried about it," said Harry before looking over at Petunia. "He only got a Poor in History of Magic but the rest were either Exceeds Expectations or Acceptable and has one Outstanding."

"Harry!" said Dudley as he blushes.

Petunia and Regulus laughed at their child's actions before Regulus bend down to his adopted son's level and placed his arm on top of his head.

"You score better than I did when I attend Hogwarts," said Regulus before winking. "I say for your great grades, we will be taking you somewhere great."

Dudley stared at his adopted father before grinning happily and hugged him.

"Thank you! Thank you! I-I better go tell Susan! I will be right back!"

Harry had a small smirk on his face as he watches his cousin ran over to where he spotted the Bones family.

"Harry!" shouted Hermione. She ran over to him with two adults following her.

"Mione, what's up?" wondered Harry.

"I want you to meet my parents," replied Hermione.

"Hello, pleasure on finally meeting you Mr. Potter-Snape. I'm David Granger and this is my wife, Jean Granger."

"Nice to meet you as well, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," greeted Harry politely. "This is my Aunt Petunia and my Uncle Regulus."

"You have such an intelligent daughter," said Petunia. "I'm a bit jealous but I will always love my son and nephew dearly."

Jean smiles, "We are just happy to know that our little girl was able to make friends. In her elementary school, she didn't have any as the children were cruel to her and teased her about reading so much books rather than play."

"Reminds me of someone," murmured Regulus. He recalls on how Harry would be in the library, reading all sorts of books rather not being outside like Dudley when they were younger.

"Hermione if you get bored during the summer, you are welcome to come over to my place or Uncle Regulus' place," offered Harry.

Hermione smiled before looking over to her parents.

"Can I?"

"I don't see why not," replied David while Jean nodded.

"I guess I will be seeing you and Dudley in the summer," said Hermione before smiling. "We can work on our summer assignments before we can do anything else!"

"Good point," said Harry.

The adults shook their heads knowing the two would want to work on their homework in their break rather play.

"Hey where is Dudley? Oh never mind," said Hermione before seeing the dark brunette with Susan and her parents. She lean over to Harry, "Any idea when those two will confess their feeling to one and the other?"

"I have no idea Mione but don't spoil my fun yet," said Harry before smirking a bit. "I want to use a bit of blackmail on him before he has the courage telling her."

Hermione shook her head, "Oh Harry, you can be sometimes cruel to your cousin."

"The same with him," said Harry before snapping his fingers. "Oh right, I will be sending you those Wizarding books later this week so you have better understanding on the true history of magic."

Hermione smiles happily, "Fantastic! Thank you, Harry!"

"Well, we best be going," said Jean before winking over to her daughter. "Come now dear, say good-bye to your little boyfriend."

Hermione and Harry blushes.

"M-Mother! He is not my boyfriend!" shouted Hermione.

Regulus laughs, "You sure? The way you two act, there will be no doubt about it that you two have some kind of connection."

"U-Uncle Reg! Mione is my best friend!" shouted Harry.

"Right," murmured David and Regulus.

Petunia winks over to them, "Just wait until you two are older than we shall see."

"I wouldn't mind having Mr. Potter-Snape as my son-in-law," said Jean happily.

Harry and Hermione blushes even redder before the Granger's left to the muggle world once again and where Dudley returned back to them.

"Alright, I'm back," said Dudley before seeing his cousin with a crimson cheeks. "What did I miss?"

"N-Nothing!" said Harry while Petunia and Regulus laughed a bit. "C-Can we just get going?"

Dudley nodded slowly but before leaving, Pansy and Daphne came up with their parents. The two girls wanted to say farewell to Harry and Dudley with an unexpected farewell kiss to Harry on his cheeks.

Pansy kissed the left cheek while Daphne kissed the right one.

That caused Harry to have a red face while Regulus laughed like a crazy man and Petunia giggled silently.

Dudley just smirked at his cousin.

Once Pansy and Daphne left, Harry rubbed onto his cheeks while still having crimson cheeks.

Petunia and Regulus shook their heads before looking at each other, knowing what their nephew is endure already.

Young love!

That's when they spotted Lucius and Narcissa walking up to them with Draco. The young Malfoy dashed over to Harry and Dudley.

"I guess I will be seeing you two over Malfoy Manor during the summer."

"Yea, I guess so," said Harry before seeing his aunt talking to his godmother. "I never thought that Aunt Narcissa and my Aunt will become such friends."

"Tell me about it," murmured Draco before noticing Harry's crimson cheeks. "Hey, why are your cheeks red?"

Dudley was about to reply when they heard two familiar voices calling Harry's surname. They turned around to see it was the Weasley twins.

"Little Snape!"

"Yes?" said Harry.

"Just came here," started George.

"To say good bye to you and your cousin," said Fred.

"And to warn you about our brother and sister," said George.

"They are planning something next year but," said Fred.

"We don't know what," said the twins.

"Thank you for letting me know," said Harry.

"No problem!" said Fred.

"Though would it be possible," said George.

"If we can visit you and your cousin over the summer? Including you of course Malfoy," said the twins happily.

Lucius and Narcissa were taken by surprise to hear that a family member of the Weasley's want to hang out with their son.

"Serious?" said Draco as the twins nodded.

Harry thought for a moment before smiling. He know that the Weasley twins were different than their other family members.

"I will speak to my Papa about it to see if you can, but make sure you hide this from your family. I don't want them to know about it."

The twins nods, "But of course Little Snape."

"I will send my Papa's owl to you so that your Mom will think it is from the Professor, alright?" said Harry.

Dudley, Lord and Lady Black!" said the twins before bowing to the adults. "Farwell Lords and Ladies Malfoy and Black."

The boys laughed upon seeing the shock looks that Lucius, Narcissa and Regulus had before the twins left to a group of redheads.

There is where Harry spotted a young girl with red hair and hazel eyes. She was clinging onto a redhead woman who was talking to the twins before addressing to Ron.

'_So that is Ginny. I really hope she is better than Ron,' _thought Harry.

"Well best be going you two as Mother wants to know how her grandchildren are doing and don't get me started about the house elf," said Regulus. "Talk to you later Lucius."

"Likewise Regulus," said Lucius before guiding his family to the apparating point zone.

Harry and Dudley smiled before running over to the barrier not knowing what the summer or the future, will hold for them.

**-Break Line-**

**Me: Finally done with this rewrite and hope the next one will not take that long.**


	9. New Friend & New Trouble (rewrite)

**Me: Finally this rewrite is done and sorry for the long wait. Have a wonderful New Year's everyone!**

**Characters: Good witch Petunia and wizard Dudley, Godfather Severus, Alive Regulus Black, Good Malfoy's, Free Sirius Black, Cured Remus Lupin, Good but misunderstood Salazar Slytherin **

**Pairings:** **Dudley X Susan, Tracey X Blaise, Draco X ?, Harry X ?**

**Bashing to: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Ron Weasley**

**Me: I don't own the books or movies of Harry Potter…enjoy – NO FLAMES!**

-Summer 1992-

"Dad! Look what I found!" said Harry as he picked up an herb.

Severus walked over to his adopted son and smiled a bit as he spotted the plant in his hands.

"Well done Harry. That herb is called Fluxweed and that is last in our list," said Severus as he carefully packaged the herb inside his bag. "Shall we get going then?"

Harry nodded before noticing a young girl in the distance by a river.

"Hey Dad, do you think she is lost or something?"

"Not sure Harry. Would you like to ask her?" wondered Severus.

Harry nodded before walking towards the young girl.

When he got closer, he noticed the girl had dirty blond hair and silver grey eyes that just shined with curiosity. She was wearing a pink long coat, a yellow shirt, with blue jeans and around her neck was necklace made from a butterbeer cork.

"Um are you lost?" asked Harry.

The blond girl got up from staring at the river before smiling at him.

"No I live close by here with my Dad. I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood."

"Please to meet you Luna, I'm Harrison Potter-Snape. Harry for short."

"Greets Harry Snape, I would love to stay and chat right now but I am rather busy looking for some Moon Frogs," said Luna before walking away.

'_Odd girl,'_ thought Harry.

"That's right, the Lovegood's live around here," said Severus. "You will be seeing her in Hogwarts as she will be starting her first year."

"Really?" said Harry. "I wonder what house she will be sorted into."

"Most likely Ravenclaw as both her parents where sorted into that house," replied Severus. "Now come, I want to make sure Black and his brother have not destroyed my lab while I was gone."

Harry nodded before grabbing onto his adopted father's hand.

Severus made sure the herbs were on the bag before apparating to Diagon Alley. He handed Harry a calming draught and something to smooth his stomach before heading over to the Leaky Cauldron.

They used the floo to head back to Prince Manor where they heard shouting from Sirius and Regulus while Remus was reading on the couch.

"Should I know what happen?" asked Severus.

"No, no you don't but don't worry as I made sure I locked up your potion lab," replied Remus.

Severus sighs heavily before telling his son to floo call Petunia to stop the Black brothers for their immature yelling.

Petunia marched over to where the shouting was coming from while Dudley and Harry headed over outside to play around with their brooms.

Severus and Remus closely followed the young teens as they didn't want to handle the Evans' wrath. It would seem that it was a genetic trait from the Slytherin bloodline as Salazar was quite a shouter back in the day.

"I fear who ever makes Harry or Dudley mad," murmured Severus while Remus nodded.

-Ministry of Magic, August 12-

"Now onward to the list of possible Professors for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position," said Minister Fudge. "Have you found a perfect candidate, Albus?"

Albus nodded before getting up and had a parchment on his hand. He was about to respond when Lucius cleared his throat and stood up.

"Actually Minister, I believe I've found someone who will be perfect for the job."

"Oh and who could that be?" asked Minister Fudge.

Lucius smirks, "Sirius Black, the former Auror who was the second best to James Potter."

A few of the members nodded their heads while some of them were unsure about it. As for Albus, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Did Sirius clear his name? Who cleared it?

"Sirius Black is a perfect candidate," said Minister Fudge. "What do you think, Albus? Or do you have someone else in mind?"

Albus shook off his shock before looking over to Lucius.

"I recall Lord Malfoy, the former Auror Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban for life as he betrayed the Potter's to the Dark Lord, killing 13 muggles and Peter Pettigrew."

"Indeed," said Lucius before smirking. "But he was found innocent a few years back, isn't that right, Minister Fudge?"

"Correct Lord Malfoy," replied Minister Fudge. "An anonymous letter showed up to my office that stated Auror Sirius Black was innocent from those crimes. I ordered an immediate trial to find out the truth."

Albus widen his eyes.

"When we used the Truth Serum, it turns out that Auror Black was not the secret keeper to the Potter's but it was Peter Pettigrew," said Madan Bones. "Furthermore, Auror Black didn't kill those 13 muggles but rather Peter Pettigrew as well."

"I-I see," murmured Albus while Lucius was smirking.

"Former Auror Black was given a full apology and 500,000 galleons," said Minister Fudge. "Including a two year rest until he can go back to work and becoming the next Heard Auror."

"Why was I not informed of this?" said Albus.

Madam Bones narrows her eyes, "Because Albus, you were there when they did the switch and failed to notify us about it."

"It must have slipped my mind," murmured Albus before sitting back down to his seat.

"Well who approves for Auror Black to becoming the next Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?" asked Minister Fudge.

The other members looked at each other before nodding their heads.

"Approved."

"Well if that is all," said Minister before Lucius stopped him.

"Hold on for a moment, Minister Fudge. I believe there is another position that needs to be taking care of."

"And which one would be that Mr. Malfoy?" asked Minister Fudge.

"As you all know, Cuthbert Binns has been teaching History of Magic since his untimely death and still goes on," stated Lucius. "It's should be high time that Cuthbert retires and goes to the afterlife."

The Ministry members agreed instantly as it was time for a new and living History of Magic Professor since the old ghost only talks about the Goblins wars.

"We need someone who is up to date and knowledgeable about our history to teach our children," said Lucius.

"You are right Lord Malfoy but who pray tell will take the position in such short notice?" wondered Minister Fudge.

Lucius smirks, "Remus Lupin who graduated the same year as Sirius Black and James Potter with top marks in their year."

"Merlin's beard!" said Minister Fudge before looking over to Albus. "Why has he not been giving a position in the school yet, Albus?!"

"He-He told me that he was going to s-study a bit before applying Minister Fudge," replied Albus nervously.

That's when a woman with bright pink clothes stood up and cleared her throat.

"I can explain much more Minister Fudge. The thing is that Remus Lupin was marked as a werewolf at the time but for some odd reason…he was cured from the disease and is now a full fledge wizard for a year."

"He was cured from his Lycanthropy?! How is that possible?" asked Minister Fudge in shock. He grit his teeth, "Who was the one that cured him, Dolores?!"

"He wouldn't say," said Dolores before frowning. "He formed a magical oath to keep the brewer a secret until the brewer is ready to be known."

Minister Fudge sighs before looking over to Lucius.

"Contact Mr. Lupin and see to it if he accepts the position of History of Magic Professor!"

Lucius nods, "Consider it done, Minister Fudge."

Minister Fudge smiles, "Excellent, anything else that there is need to be discussed?"

Everyone shook their heads before Minister Fudge dismissed everyone.

Lucius walked out calmly before being stopped by Albus who was giving him a rather furious look on his face.

"What are you planning Mr. Malfoy?"

"What do you mean by that Headmaster?" asked Lucius innocently before smirking a bit. "I have no idea what you mean. I would have thought that you would enjoy having some of you star pupils back to your school."

"In fact, I do but why did you?" asked Albus.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Lucius before turning around. "I will be sending an owl message to you if Mr. Lupin accepts the offer, have a good day Headmaster."

Albus narrowed his eyes as he watches Lucius leave before flooing back to Hogwarts.

-2nd year, 1992-

Harry and Dudley couldn't wait to start their second year.

Sirius and Remus were going to Hogwarts which means fun pranks and migraines for Severus.

Harry introduced Luna to his group of friends on the train ride as he was able to meet her with her father, Xenophilius Lovegood before getting on.

Most of them didn't understand what she was saying as she was talking about these unknown creatures that lurk around strange places.

Through for some odd reason, Harry understood her completely fine but still finds her a bit odd, though in a good way.

Hermione, Daphne, Pansy and Millicent were glaring at the young girl as she was a bit too close to Harry for their comfort. The boys didn't say anything, not wanting to get chewed out by jealous girls.

Just as Severus predicted, Luna went to Ravenclaw, Ginny went to Gryffindor and Astoria went to Slytherin.

The first few weeks went rather smoothly minus the fact that Ron was still trying to make Harry realize that the Slytherins were evil.

His sister, Ginny was at first shy and would just stare at Harry for long period of times before getting the courage to walk up to him and talk.

Harry could say Ginny wasn't that bad but slowly he noticed that she would try to sneak her head onto his or would give him supposedly the puppy eyes to him.

The 2nd year Slytherin didn't know what to say so he just shrug it off. Until one day, Harry was at the library and was helping Luna out when Ginny came in and fully grabbed hold onto Harry's arm.

She was giving him one of those looks before glaring over to Luna and shoved her aside and softly address to him about leaving the library to somewhere else.

Upon seeing what Ginny did to Luna, something clicked onto Harry that caused him to grab hold onto Ginny's arm and tossed her onto the ground.

"You're worse than your brother!" shouted Harry before going over to make sure she was alright. He guided her out of the library, leaving Ginny in a shock state.

"You didn't have to do that Harry," said Luna. "It's quite normal for me as some older students do the same thing but I just think it's those nasty Wrackspurt that are messing with their heads."

Harry decided to ask Hermione and Daphne to see if Luna was getting bullied.

It turns out, she was.

The older Ravenclaw girls were taking Luna belongings and hiding them just because Luna was a bit odd and was talking nonsense about myth creatures that don't exist.

Harry had to tell Professor Flitwick what has been going on with Luna and her missing belongings.

The small half goblin was shocked to find out that his own house would result onto bullying a fellow house mate and to a first year to boot.

One night, he called forth a house meeting where he shouted at his students for showing disgrace upon their house and deducted 100 points.

The Ravenclaw students felt ashamed and some quickly apologized to Luna while some went out and brought back some of her things back to her.

The girls that originally bullied Luna were given three weeks' worth of detention and to publicly apologize to Luna for their misdeeds.

Luna simply just smiled before happily skipping and doing her own things or would be spending time with Harry and his friends.

During one weekend, Harry decided to show Luna and Astoria the Chamber of Secrets while Dudley and the others would explore around the mysterious chamber with Aura as their guide.

Harry suspected that the young girls might be scared of Aura but surprisingly, they were not. Rather they thought the large dangerous snake was pretty.

Astoria would go on top of the snake's back and start scratching to the points where Aura couldn't get to while Luna would brush her scales to the point where she made it shine.

Aura hissed in pleasure and rubbed her nose to the young students.

In the middle of the school year, Harry was getting ready for class when Liza returned from hunting and slithered over to his bed.

"_**I like Luna, you should make her your mate, Master,"**_hissed Liza happily.

Harry blushes, _**"I-I'm too young for a mate Liza and besides, I have no idea if she likes me like that."**_

"_**Then ask her."**_

"_**I-It's not that simple Liza! It's a bit different from how snakes find their mates,"**_ hissed Harry with a crimson cheeks.

"_**Of course child, of course,"**_ hissed Liza before going back to sleep.

Harry sighs before shaking off his embarrassment and headed off to class.

Throughout the rest of the year, Harry had to dodge Ron and Ginny from their constant begging. The 2nd year Slytherin had to resort to the Weasley twins for their pranking business.

Dudley had the idea of introducing them to their Uncles, Sirius and Remus.

Harry didn't know it was either a good idea or a bad one but never the less, the twins idolize the two former Marauders.

The increase of pranks gave Severus a few migraines as they would end up using his private potion lab. Severus was close to hexing them but Harry and Dudley were able to drag him away.

Harry and his friends lost count how many times that Ron and Ginny were pranked along with a few students including Albus.

In all, the youngest Weasley siblings spent most of the time in the hospital wing.

Meanwhile Hermione and the other have been trying to get Harry's attention except for Luna who was simply being herself around Harry.

At the end of the year, Hufflepuff won the Quidditch cup while once again Slytherin took the House cup for another year.

-3rd Year, 1993-

Harry and Dudley were eating their lunch in Prince Manor when Sirius stormed in with an angry look on his face.

"I can't believe that rat escaped from Azkaban! I have no idea how he was able to do that!"

Harry and Dudley looked at each other before Dudley looked over to Sirius.

"What rat? And what do you mean escaped from Azkaban? I thought Azkaban was supposedly an unescapable prison."

Remus walked in before taking a seat and sighs.

"Peter Pettigrew, an unregistered animagus and an old friend of ours. He betrayed James and Lily for his own skin but when Harry defeated the Dark Lord, Peter tried to run but Sirius caught up to him."

"That bloody rat suddenly started to shout random things and before I know it, he casted a spell that kills 13 muggles. During the explosion, Peter cut his finger and transform into his animagus form and run off to the night," said Sirius.

"Black was accused of killing those 13 muggles and betraying the Potter's," said Severus. "He was giving no trial and was send to Azkaban for life."

"That is until the truth was revealed later on," said Remus.

Harry and Dudley looked at each other as they didn't know the full contact of Sirius being in Azkaban. The boys only know that Sirius was sent there by mistake.

"I take it that the only reason Pettigrew was able to escape because those dunderhead Aurors forgot to place Anti-Animagus, correct?" said Severus.

"Yes! Those bloody morons – ouch! What was that for Moony?!" said Sirius as he rubbed his head. He looked over to see that Remus and Severus were covering Harry and Dudley's ears.

"Watch your language Black!" snapped Severus as he let go from Harry's ears.

"But they can find him, right? They did it the last time," said Dudley.

Remus sighs, "They did but the person who found him was young woman that felt uneasy when her young son found a rat with a missing finger. She took the rat to the pet shop and discovered it was really an Animagus."

"So what are the Aurors going to do this time?" asked Harry.

"That I can tell you," said Regulus as he came in. He took a seat by his son, "The Ministry believes it would be best to use Dementors to hunt down that rat. Not only that, they are going to send a few to Hogwarts, to protect the students."

Harry widens his eyes while Dudley was confused.

"What are Dementors?" asked Dudley.

Harry grits his teeth, "Dementors are horrible creatures that feed on human emotions. They drain the peace, hope and happiness out of the air around them. You will know they are coming as they are surrounded by an unnatural darkness and terrible icy cold."

"That's correct Harry," said Remus. "The Ministry uses them as guards in Azkaban and they have this deadly weapon called the Dementor's Kiss which the Dementor's suck the soul out of their victims."

Dudley widen his eyes, "And you're saying those things are going to be at school? Bloody hell!"

"Not to worry, son," said Regulus. "There is a charm called the Patronus charm that will protect you from those god awful creatures."

"We will be teaching you two the charm before school starts," said Severus. "Just to be in the safe side. Draco and Neville will be giving lessons to the charm as well."

Harry and Dudley grinned happily to know that Draco and Neville would be coming over for a bit even though it was for teaching.

Hermione had permission since last year to come over to the last few weeks of summer and fix up their assignments.

"I will be training Harry, Lupin will be training Neville, Black will be training Draco – mind you Black, you better train him and Regulus will train Dudley," said Severus.

"While we wait for Draco and Neville to come, you two head over to the library and find these books for you two to read about the Patronus charm," instructed Remus as he handed Harry a piece of parchment.

"We will be working on the charm in about a week or so," said Regulus.

Harry and Dudley nodded before Harry took the offering parchment and the two dashed out of the diner room and to the library.

Severus and Remus shook their heads while Sirius and Regulus smirked.

"Anything else do we need to know Regulus?" asked Severus.

"No but I will let you know if something does happen," said Regulus before getting up from his sit. "Well I better start planning out my lessons."

"Might as well go with you brother," said Sirius before narrowing his eyes. "Those blasted bastard's better find that rat if not, I am going to kill him myself."

"Do that you will be arrested for a crime that you really did," said Severus.

"That's right," said Remus as he stirs his coffee. "Even though they will not send you to Azkaban, they will place you into a holding cell for several days."

"Fine," murmured Sirius.

Regulus shook his head before guiding Sirius out of the diner room.

"Tell us when Draco and Neville are here! We will be in the library!"

Severus and Remus agreed before going onto their own business. Severus went over to his potion lab to brew some potions for Poppy while Remus headed over to the library to make the Black brothers wouldn't make a mess.

In hour passed, Draco and Neville were at the manor with bags on hand.

The four boys greeted to each other before being shown to their rooms and started their training. The boys were instructed that each of them will be training to different locations of the manor.

Severus took Harry to an unused room where he showed his adopted son his Patronus charm before showing on how to cast the spell.

Remus took Neville outside where he explained the young Longbottom on how to cast the charm before having him cast it himself.

Sirius and Regulus decided to team up together and chose the training room to demonstrate Dudley and Draco the charm. Regulus had a Dementor locked up in a magical chest before releasing it and Sirius cast his Patronus onto it.

"Chose a powerful memory, a loving memory that will form your Patronus spirit," said Regulus as he cast his, it formed into a cat.

"Each different wizard and witch has a different spirit but sometimes, on rare occasions, they do have the same spirit," said Sirius before casting his, it formed into a dog.

"Wicked!" said the boys before practicing their own Patronus.

Meanwhile after learning of Severus and Remus' Patronus spirit which was a doe and a wolf, Harry and Neville practiced on theirs.

It took a couple of weeks but the boys were able to perform the complex spell.

Harry's Patronus spirit was a stag, Draco's was a ferret, Neville's was surprisingly a falcon and Dudley's was a lion.

Before long it was time to head back to Hogwarts where Dudley and Draco told Harry about the girls attempts to get his attention. They even told him about the small club, all about him.

"You have to be kidding me," murmured Harry as he was sitting in a compartment while having his familiar around his neck. "Why me, guys? Why?"

"Who knows cousin but you only see them as friends, right? So why worry," said Dudley before blushing. "I on the other hand, need to make sure no one gets near Susan."

Draco and Harry smirked before they stopped taking when the compartment open and came in was the others.

Harry looked over at Hermione and the other girls before shaking his head. His cousin was right as he views them like sisters, not the other way around.

He shook it off before listening to what Luna did over the summer.

It was practically the same of 2nd year minus the fact of avoiding the Dementors, the younger Weasley's siblings, Dumbledore and Peter.

Halfway through the year, Peter had been found near Diagon Alley but before the Aurors could get him, he escaped without a trace.

"How in Merlin's name can a weak man manage to outsmart Aurors?!" shouted Dudley.

"That's because those dunderheads Aurors seem to forget that Peter is an unregistered Animagus," said Sirius.

"A rat, correct?" said Draco.

Remus nodded, "Correct Draco. James was a stag and Sirius was a grim dog while I was stuck being a werewolf until Harry cured me that is and now my Animagus is a wolf."

Harry wondered if they would think about letting them learn how to become animagus as well. Sirius and Remus agreed that they would think about it.

At the end of the year, Dudley used his Gryffindor courage and confessed to Susan his feelings for her. Susan accepted him almost automatically and they became a couple.

Draco leans over to Harry, "Now who is going to be future Mrs. Potter-Snape."

Harry gave him a look before looking over at the girls.

He noticed that they were looking at him rather strangely at him except for Luna who was smiling to him like always.

During exams, a 3rd year Ravenclaw spotted Peter near the Forbidden Forest and before he could escape, he stunned the traitor and went to inform the Aurors.

Once again the House cup went to the house of Slytherin, while the Quidditch cup went to the Ravenclaws.

-Summer 1994, Prince Manor-

"Dudley will you hurry up!" shouted Harry as he banged on the door.

"Hold on Harry, I just – ah found it!" said Dudley before opening the door. "Ready!"

Harry raised his eyebrow as he saw his cousin's face covered with Ireland colors.

"Couldn't you have waited to paint your face at the tent?"

"Nope I need to support my team. I still can't believe you are going for Bulgaria and not Ireland," said Dudley as he carried his bag.

"What can I say? They have a real good team," said Harry. "I mean yes Ireland is great and all but I think I prefer Bulgaria."

Before Dudley could say anything, the Black brothers and Remus came in with Severus and Petunia close by.

"Dudley dear, why do you have your face painted like that?" asked Petunia disappointedly.

"I am supporting my favorite team mother! Go Irish!" replied Dudley happily.

"That's my boy!" said Regulus before tensing up a bit when he felt his wife's dark aura. "I-I mean you should remove that once we are at the tent, understand?"

"Sure Dad, whatever you say," murmured Dudley before smirking. "You are just saying that to make Mother happy."

Petunia glared at him while Regulus laughed nervously.

"Oh look at the time – let's get going!"

Regulus grabbed Dudley and dragged him to the floo and shouted out Malfoy Manor in a hurry.

"I think you might have gone a bit too far with your glare Petunia," said Severus.

"What if I was? Sirius it is your responsibility to watch my son and your nephew with great care," said Petunia before leaning over to him. "If I find even a small scratch on them… there will be hell to pay, got it?"

Sirius nodded his head, "C-Crystal Petunia – got to go! Let's go Remus!"

Remus shook his head before placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't worry Petunia you can count on me and Lucius to watch over the children so please Severus, you two don't have to worry about your son and nephew."

Severus let out a sigh while Harry shook head.

"If you are that worried Dad then why don't you come and watch? You too Aunt Petunia," suggested Harry.

Petunia smiled, "Thanks for the offer sweetie. But I wouldn't have much fun with all those people shouting and screaming like that, but please do be careful."

"The same goes for me child as I can barely stand the children in class," said Severus before frowning. "I highly doubt that I can't stand listening to those dunderheads' shouting."

"True," said Harry before smiling. "I guess I will bring something for both of you then."

Severus nodded, "Have fun and pass my greetings to the Malfoy's."

"Right, see yea Dad," said Harry before going to the floo with Remus.

-Quidditch World Cup-

"Look at this place! It's huge!" said Dudley while Harry nodded in awe.

"Come on the tent is this way," said Draco as he guided his friends through the crowd. The tent that Lucius rented was the borderline between Ireland side and Bulgaria side.

When Harry and Dudley entered the tent, they dropped their bags.

"This tent is larger than my room in both manors!" said Dudley in shock.

Harry grinned happily, "Magic is amazing!"

In the middle of the room, there was a gorgeous pure white marble fireplace and around it was a few seats. There was an emerald armchair, a crimson armchair; a navy blue sitting chair and two expensive silk sofas, one was pure white and the other silver blue.

"Hey, this is where you guys are going to sleep," said Draco as he pointed to the left.

Harry and Dudley took a peak to their room and they were speechless.

"Bloody hell!" shouted Dudley.

Everything was high quality furniture and each of the beds had a different color to them. On the top left, were royal crimson red with gold silk pillows while the bottom was enchanting emerald green with silver silk pillows.

"I guess I know which is mine Harry," said Dudley as he placed his bag on the crimson bed.

"Yea, Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa sure know how to travel in style," said Harry as he sat on his bed.

"You haven't seen my room yet," said Draco as he guild his friends to the room next door. "My Mother can get carried away when it comes to traveling or just likes to find an excuse to use Father's fortune."

Harry and Dudley's mouths dropped when they saw Draco's room.

Everywhere was pure white, the furniture looked like it was imported from Paris, and the bed was a king size. The bed was silk white and silver blue on both sheets and pillows. On the floor was a rug that was white and soft.

"You have got to be kidding me Draco," said Harry.

"Aunt Narcissa spoils you rotten!" said Dudley.

"What can I say? I am her only son," replied Draco. "You have to see what she got for Uncle Sirius, Remus and Uncle Reggie and don't get me started on my parent's room."

True to his word, the rooms were breath taking.

Regulus' room was white like Draco's but the décor was marvelous. There was a white silk couch on one side of the room and an armchair with an island table in the middle and the bottom was a black and bluish rug. The bed was something, pure white but around it was a glowing neo blue and the texture of the sheets were as soft as a cloud.

Sirius' room was just his style. It was warm and the furniture was simple but still looked as if it was from Italy. The bed was deep black as for the pillows and sheets.

"Aunt Narcissa knows how Sirius likes his room," said Harry before making a face. "He doesn't like expensive stuff."

"If I remember right, those two were really close when they were younger," said Draco.

"That's what my Dad told me," said Dudley. "What about Remus and your parent's room?"

Remus' room was perfect for him. Everything looked as if it were an outdoor camping trip. The brown bed looked and felt warm and extremely soft. Beside the bed are a comfortable chair and a table with a few parchments inside of a box. Finally the rug had a forest like design that looked gorgeous.

Lastly, Draco's parent's room was just breathtaking as you can see every inch of the room was decorative with furniture that was imported from Paris, Italy or Russia. The bed alone was simply a marble piece as it looked like one of the royals would use. The navy blue sheets were imported from Italy, the pure silk white pillows have said came from Paris and what's holding the bed looked like it was from Rome.

"I will say this once and only once, Aunt Narcissa has bloody style Draco," said Harry.

"You got that right," agreed Draco as they were heading out, the game was about to begin.

They entered the stadium when they heard an all too familiar sound. It was the Weasley twins and their family.

"Dad how high is our seats?" wondered Ron.

Lucius smirked, "Well if it rains, you will be the first ones to be notified."

"Come on Harry, Dudley, let's keep going," said Sirius as he and his brother grabbed each one of them.

Arthur frowns, "Sirius why are you with Malfoy of all people? Why didn't you tell us you were cleared from those crimes?"

"That's none of your business Arthur," replied Sirius angrily. "Besides I thought that one of you would clear my name but no instead, the one that cleared my name was none other than Severus Snape and my younger brother Regulus!"

"We didn't know that you switched keepers!" snapped Arthur.

Remus glared at them, "Dumbledore could have told you as he was there but I guess not. Come on Padfoot, let's go."

Sirius nodded before walking away with Harry. The young dark wizard looked back and wished the twins were with them at the Ministry box.

Dudley walked up to him while Draco was not too far behind. He leaned over to his cousin's ear, "Don't you worry someday they will escape from them. I just know it."

Harry nodded before looking over to Draco.

"It must be tough to act the way you're supposed to act outside, Draco."

"I know as Father believes that Riddle's followers are planning something big but we don't know when," said Draco before looking serious. "I think you two should reveal that you're the true heirs soon."

Harry sighed, "I will talk to my Dad about it but in the meantime, let's go see the match."

Dudley and Draco nodded before the Gryffindor smirked.

"The Irish are going to win! Go Ireland!"

Harry and Draco laughed before saying, "Nope, Bulgaria is going to beat Ireland's ass!"

-After the match, Malfoy's tent-

"And Ireland takes the win!" shouted Dudley.

"True but Krum did catch the snitch," said Harry as he was sitting in the emerald armchair while Draco was lying across the navy blue chair.

"Harry, it would seem you three have some visitors from the Ministry box," said Sirius.

Harry, Draco and Dudley looked over to see it was Daphne, Theodore, Blaise, Susan, Pansy, and Luna.

"Hey guys, let's go to your room Harry and Dud, as it's the largest one besides my own," said Draco as he headed to the left.

Harry nodded and guided their friends to his and his cousins' room.

"I should have guessed that Dudley will pick that color for his bed," stated Pansy as she saw the crimson one on top.

"Even though it is my liking, it was Aunt Narcissa who picked the colors," said Dudley as he took a seat on his bed while Susan sat next to him.

"So any feedback on the match?" wondered Theo.

"Just that Ireland won and I won 2 galleons each from Harry and Draco," said Dudley happily. Harry and Draco rolled their eyes at him.

Suddenly Sirius and Regulus came rushing in.

"All of you, do you have a portkey?"

The young teens nodded but were slightly confused.

"Uncle Padfoot, what's going on?" asked Harry as he walked over to him.

"Death Eaters," replied Sirius before Remus come in.

"Sirius do they have portkeys?"

Sirius nodded before turning his attention to his nephews and his friends.

"Activate your portkeys! Your parents will be notified that you are all safe – now go!"

Sirius activated Harry's while Regulus activated Dudley's while the others activated their own before flashing away to their homes.

-Prince Manor, Midnight-

Severus finished his last patch for Poppy when he felt his Prince pendent warm up. He ran to the living room where there stood Harry, Dudley and Draco with worry on their faces.

"What happen?" demanded Severus.

Harry turned to his godfather with a grim look on his face.

"Death Eaters showed up and attacked."

**-Break Line-**

**Me: The next rewrite will be up soon and wouldn't take that long to update like this one. Sorry guys as I have been busy as of late.**


	10. 4th Yr, Let the Games Begin (rewrite)

**Me: Here is the re-write of Chapter 9!**

**Anyway onward to the story my friends/readers!**

**Summary: What if Petunia raised Harry as promised as like a son with unexpected help from someone in the wizarding world? What was inside of the trunk that Lily sent to Petunia before she passed away? Good witch Petunia and wizard Dudley, Godfather Severus, Alive Regulus Black; free Sirius Black, free werewolf Remus Lupin, Good Salazar Slytherin and one Horcuxes in little Harry**

**Pairings: Dudley X Susan, Tracey X Blaise, Draco X ?, Harry X Luna**

**Bashing to: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley and Ron Weasley**

**Me: I don't own the books or movies of Harry Potter…enjoy – NO FLAMES!**

-Hogwarts Express-

Harry was petting his familiar when the door opened and in came the Weasley twins with Dudley, who were grinning like cats.

"I am going to regret asking this but what did you guys do?" asked Harry as he placed Liza by the window.

"Oh nothing much," said Dudley as he took a seat across from his cousin.

"We just had to mess," started George.

"With someone who is being a brat," finished Fred.

"And I take that someone is Ron?" stated Harry as the three nodded their heads. "What prank did you use this time on him and his sister?"

"Oh, they switched places nothing more," said Draco as he stepped inside. "By the way you three, nice work, I saw them not too long ago demanding to be switched back to normal."

Dudley and the twins stood up and gave a bow.

"Thank you," said Dudley.

"We aim to please," said the twins.

Harry and Draco simply laughed before the blond teen remembered something.

"Oh almost forgot, my mother baked some brownies with her personal house elf. Do you guys want some?"

"Sure!" said Dudley while Harry and the twins nodded.

Draco passed around the brownies when Harry smirked a bit.

"What's up Little Snape?" wondered Fred.

"Nothing just remembering that today my aunt is going to start her new job," replied Harry as he took a bite from the brownie.

Everyone smiled knowing what job he is referring too.

"This year is going to be something to remember," said Draco while Dudley smirked.

-Hogwarts, Great Hall-

"Minerva my dear, where is Charity?" wondered Albus.

"Didn't you hear Albus, she sent her resign letter to the Ministry a week ago but don't worry they have found someone to take her place on such short notice. I believe she will be coming soon with Lucius Malfoy," replied Minerva.

Albus paled a bit, "I see very well then."

That's when the doors opened and came in was Lucius Malfoy.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall…morning," greeted Lucius, coldly.

"Lord Malfoy, I understand you are quite busy so please introduce us to our new Muggle Studies Professor," said Minerva.

Lucius closed his eyes, "Very well, please let me introduce you to your new Professor, Dumbledore."

Albus turned his head around before gasping in shock.

"P-Petunia? Is that really you?"

Petunia smirked before walking over to Lucius. She had her curly blond hair down and was wearing an emerald dress with a black robes and black heels.

"Hello Headmaster, it's been a while, has it not?"

"Y-Yes Petunia, it has been," stuttered Albus before clearing his throat. "I – We have been looking for you and your nephew for the past six years! Where in Merlin's name have you been hiding, my dear?"

"You didn't have to bother Albus but I guess it was kind of you to think of us," said Petunia, coldly. "Though it was not necessary, I met a kind young man when I divorced my first ungrateful husband and who would have thought the man turned out to be, Lord Regulus Black."

"R-Regulus Black," stuttered Albus. "B-But I thought you hated magic!"

Petunia frowns, "I never said that I hated magic. At first, I was unsure about it before realizing that I felt out of place when my little sister would come back home and my parents would praise so much. I guess I was sort of jealous and pushed her out."

"What made you changed your mind?" asked Minerva.

"When my own son did accidently magic, right in front of me," replied Petunia softly before narrowing her eyes. "It was Vernon that hated magic and when I lived with Regulus, he took us to the Bank where I learned that I was a witch as well. Someone had bound my magic but Regulus was able to help me after the goblins unbound my magic. It took me six years for me to catch up and I married to Regulus."

"Y-You are a witch? I never know," said Albus. "It would have been an honor to have you attend Hogwarts if I did."

Petunia glared before crossing her arms, "Indeed Albus but I warn you if anything happens to my son and nephew, I will see to it that your ass is burnt into a crisp, understood?"

Albus back away a bit before nodding while Minerva and Lucius were holding onto their laughter.

"Wonderful, now can someone show me to my classroom?" asked Petunia.

"Let me, I will see you around Headmaster, Lucius," said Minerva as she walked over to Petunia.

"O-Of course, good day," said Albus before leaving to his office.

The three of them waited until Albus couldn't hear them, Lucius let out laughter while Minerva and Petunia giggled.

"Best reaction I have ever seen," said Minerva happily.

"I know for sure that the boys will be happy to see this," said Petunia.

"Well that just made my morning," said Lucius before adjusting his robes before bowing. "Have a wonderful day Petunia and I will see you and your family in our Yule Ball once again."

Petunia smiles, "Of course Lucius and please do tell Narcissa of the date that we will order everyone their robes for the Ball."

Lucius sighs, "Very well."

The two witches watched Lucius leave before Minerva looked over to Petunia.

"Well, shall we get going? Your room is on the first floor and your private quarters are not too far from the classroom."

-Great Hall, night-

Harry was enjoying looking around the Great hall to see the students before looking over to his friends.

In the Ravenclaw table, Hermione and Daphne were talking among themselves while Luna was looking over some book but was upside-down.

In the Hufflepuff table, Vincent and Gregory were looking over at some Quidditch magazine while Susan was sitting with her friend, Hannah.

In the Gryffindor table, Dudley was talking to the Weasley twins while having a parchment on his hands and Neville was looking over at a Herbology book. On the other side, Ron was glaring over to them while Ginny was looked down, hiding her face.

'_I guess that switcheroo did its job,' _thought Harry before feeling his familiar coming out of his robes. "Let me guess, you're hungry."

"_**Yes, Liza is hungry Harry so if you don't mind,"**_ hissed Liza as she came out of the sleeves of Harry's robes.

"Alright, hold on," murmured Harry before transforming a piece of paper into a mouse. He let go of the small animal and let Liza catch the little gray mouse.

In the Slytherin table, the students watched happily as the snake slithered around the table and tries to catch the little mouse.

"_**Come little mousy, Liza wants to eat you all up,"**_ hissed Liza happily while playing with the poor little gray mouse.

Harry laughed while Professor McGonagall was just finished up sorting out the new first years.

Dumbledore stood up and had a smile on his face.

"Hello students, new and old, I hope you all had a wonderful summer. Now before we begin, I would like to introduce you to our new Muggle Studies Professor, Professor Petunia Black."

Harry smiled before taking noticed all the older students were looking at her dreamily and had silly grins on their faces.

"My, what is your aunt using to attract so many boys?" asked Pansy before giggling.

Harry sighs before looking over at the Gryffindor table to see his cousin was about to take out his wand and ready to hex someone.

"I hope your uncle is not a jealous type," said Daphne before looking over at Dudley. "On second thought…your cousin might beat his own father on that."

Harry and Draco laughed while Blaise and Theo smirk as they pictured Dudley cursing everyone.

"There is more," said Albus. "This year, Quidditch will be not taking place."

"What?!" shouted the students.

Millicent sighs before looking over to Harry, "I can't believe they only think about that silly game…at least I know you're not a crazy Quidditch fan, Harry."

"I can't say for sure that I am a fan. I am in the Slytherin Quidditch team as their Seeker," said Harry.

"True but Seekers hardly do much as their job is to find the snitch and end the game," stated Pansy.

"Which is why I chose that position," murmured Harry. "In our team, Draco is Chaser and Blaise is one of the Beaters while my cousin is a Beater for the Gryffindor team."

Theo frowns, "I still can't believe Weasley was able to make in the team, let alone pass their bloody tryouts."

Everyone nodded before continuing listening to Albus.

"Calm down my students, there is a reason as this year Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizards Tournament!"

"What?!" shouted Harry while all of the students were cheering.

"Tri-Wizard Tournament? I've never heard of that before," said Tracey.

"It's just a pointless game that does nothing but make witches and wizards act like complete morons just to become wealthy and be called oh so powerful," replied Daphne.

Harry nodded, "She is right Tracey. I read about it during the summer in my 2nd year when I was looking over some history books at Prince Manor."

Draco glared over at the Headmaster, "He better make sure no first or second years are going to be entering this barbaric tournament. Because if he doesn't…"

Harry and the other nodded as they agree.

"Since this tournament is quite dangerous to some student's, only years six and seven can participate," said Albus. "I will cast an Ageing Line so no younger students can place their names in the Goblet."

-October 29-

The schools of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived to Hogwarts to participate in the Tri-Wizard tournament.

The famous Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum, is a Durmstrang student while the French Beauxbaton students cause every boy to fall head over heels in love.

Fleur Delacour was the most eyed one including Ron Weasley.

Dudley, using his Gryffindor courage, walked up to Viktor and asked him if he can show a few of his Quidditch moves.

Draco wouldn't think he would agree but surprisingly, the Bulgarian Seeker agreed.

While a few of his friends helped Draco, Blaise and Dudley, Victor showed his signature moves to Harry for only a Seeker can perform.

A few Beauxbaton students and Hogwarts girl students were watching with dreamy eyes.

Harry's small female friends were glaring over to them while Luna was cheering happily for Harry and the others.

"That was bloody wicked," said Draco happily.

"I know right! Did you see me do that maneuver?" asked Dudley, excitedly.

"It was pretty cool that he showed us some of his moves, what you think Blaise? Did Viktor's right hand man give you pointers about being a Beater?" asked Harry.

Blaise nodded, "He did and there were pretty hard to do but I managed somehow. What I was more intrigued was when you were facing Viktor onto finding the practice snitch."

"You were pretty close onto catching that snitch," said Hermione.

Harry smiled, "I guess I was but in truth, I can't beat a Professional Quidditch player."

"True that," murmured Tracey before spotting something at the entrance. "Oh, what' s happening over there?"

The others looked over where Tracey was looking at before spotting Ron talking to one of the Beauxbaton student, Fleur.

"What is that idiot doing? He is going to embarrass himself, right in front of her," said Theo before smirking. "Let's watch."

Harry sighs while the others nodded before getting closer. Luna walked over to Harry before giving him one of her smiles.

"Come on; let's go see if Fleur would need a little cheer up afterwards."

Harry nodded before the two walked over to their friends. The two made it just in time to see Ron getting hit by Fleur before storming off.

Draco and the others laughed while Harry and Luna ran after Fleur to make sure Ron didn't say anything stupid.

"Fleur!" shouted Harry.

Fleur turned around to see Harry and Luna coming towards her.

"Yes?"

"Est ce que ça va ?" asked Harry.

Fleur smiled softly, "Vous parlez français? Oh merveilleux!"

Harry smiled sheepishly, "Juste un peu ... Vous êtes sur que ça va? Weasley ne vous a rien dit d'insultant n'est ce pas?"

"Vous voulez dire le rouquin qui me parlait ?" wondered Fleur as Harry nodded. "Non, pas du tout, mais ... il me semble un peu nerveux ... comme quasiment tous les garçons qui s'approchent de moi."

Harry frowns before smiling, "Voulez-vous rencontrer mes amis? Si vous voulez bien sur. Même si aucun d'eux ne parle francais."

Fleur smiled, "Ca serait très agréable, merci beaucoup."

"I may not speak too much French but I can understand it a bit," said Luna before grabbing Fleur's hand. "Come on, I think you might like Hermione and Daphne. They can speak French pretty well."

Fleur nodded before letting the small blond guide her to the others while Harry walked behind them. Draco and the others boys had a bit of a drool on their faces minus Dudley as he had Susan by his side.

-October 31-

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Harry?" asked Blaise.

Draco and the others were heading to the Great Hall to hear who was going to participate in the tournament.

"I'm sure," replied Harry. "Hermione, Luna and I are going to the library to see if there is any information about this rare herb called Chinese Privet, also known as Glossy Privet."

Dudley sighs, "Are positive that the sorting hat sorted you correctly, cousin? I swear you spend your time in the library more than anything else."

"What in merlin's name is a Chinese Privet?" asked Blaise.

Harry was about to reply when Draco grabbed hold onto Blaise's shoulders.

"And we are off! See you later Harry! We will tell you about the results afterwards."

Harry sighs before watching the others leave to the Great Hall. He turned to Hermione and Luna, "Shall we get going? Madam Pince allowed me to use the restricted section in case I couldn't find anything in the normal sections."

"Let's go then," said Hermione before looking over to her bag. "I think I have everything but just to make sure, Luna let's grab a few more parchments from your dorm."

Luna nodded before guiding them to the Ravenclaw dormitory.

Meanwhile at the Great Hall, the students were waiting patiently to see who was going to be called from the Goblet of fire.

The fire in the goblet flared and a piece of paper came out of it and went over to Dumbledore.

"Representing for Durmstrang is none other Viktor Krum!"

A second paper, "Representing for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

A third paper, "And finally, representing for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!"

Everyone clapped for the champions before Dumbledore quiet them down once again.

"Yes, yes let's give luck to your champions. Now before we begin…"

Suddenly the fire flare up again before another paper came out of it. Dumbledore took it and gasped before looking over to the students.

"Harry – Harry Potter-Snape!"

Meanwhile in the library, Harry was looking over in the restricted section while Luna and Hermione were looking over at the Herbology books.

That's when Madam Pince came over with a grim look on her face.

"What's wrong, Madam Pince?" asked Harry as he placed the book he was holding back on the bookshelf.

"For some odd reason, you are requested to go the Great Hall, child," replied Madam Pince.

"Why is that?" asked Harry as he came out of the restricted. "Did they tell you why, Madam Pince?"

"They did but…you are not going to be happy child," replied the librarian.

-Great Hall-

Severus, Sirius and Petunia were waiting impatiently before everyone heard the doors opening and there standing was Harry. The three covered their ears, knowing what was going to happen.

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID MY NAME CAME OUT OF THE BLOODY GOBLET?!"

"P-Please Mr. Potter-Snape, if you would go with the other champions so we can discuss this, privately," said Albus, nervously.

Harry glared over to the old wizard before walking pass him while Hermione and Luna dashed over to the Slytherin table.

"It is true that Harry's name came out of the Goblet?" asked Hermione.

"Oh it's true all right," said Draco.

"But how?" murmured Hermione. "Harry wasn't near the Goblet during the week it was out."

"I don't know," said Theo before narrowing his eyes. "All we can do is wait."

Meanwhile at the back, Harry walked in to see Viktor leaning over to the fireplace and Fleur was standing not too far from Cedric.

The older Hufflepuff looked surprise to see the young Slytherin. He shook it off before running over to him.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"For some odd reason, my name came out of the Goblet," replied Harry

"But how can that be?" wondered Fleur. "If I recall you were never near the Goblet, Harry."

Harry sighs, "I have no idea Fleur but I guess we will find out soon."

The four students turned their heads to see the Professors, the Headmasters and a mysterious man came in.

"Albus, you can't allow that boy to enter the tournament! You are sending the child to his early grave if you allow this to happen!" shouted Igor Karkaroff.

"Not only that Dumbledore but Hogwarts will be having two champions while we only have one," said Olympe Maxime.

"Please you must understand that young Mr. Potter-Snape wanted to take part of this tournament to show his skills," said Albus. "He could have had someone place his name for him, passing the Aging Line I placed."

"That's not true!" shouted Cedric. "Everyone knows that Harry didn't want to participate in this tournament. He wasn't near the Goblet for the pass week."

"That's right Headmaster Dumbledore," said Fleur. "He would be in the library or at the Great Lake with his friends."

"That library, you say?" said Albus. "In this early in the semester, why is that Mr. Potter-Snape? Trying to create potion to bypass my Aging Line?"

Harry grits his teeth, "Why would I want to create such a potion? What I'm trying to do is to create a new potion for the elderly!"

"A new potion!" said Filius, excitedly. "You are just like your brilliant mother, Mr. Potter-Snape! After this, mind telling me of this new potion?"

Harry stepped back a bit before nodding, "S-Sure Professor Flitwick, damn me and my bloody mouth."

Pomona smiled, "There is no need to be embarrassed, Mr. Potter-Snape. You are doing a wonderful deed for the elderly."

Harry smiled before looking over the other adults, "There has to be a way for me to get out of this tournament."

"I am sorry Mr. Potter-Snape but that can't be done as the Goblet knowledge you as the fourth champion, if you don't complete now then you will lose your magic or your life."

Harry sighs, "Well that sucks…um who are you, sir?"

"Oh forgive my rudeness. I am Ludo Bagman, the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Barty Crouch Sr. and I had this tournament organized and I'll be judging with the Headmasters."

"I see so there is no way for me to get out of this misunderstanding mess, Mr. Bagman?" asked Harry.

Ludo was about to reply when Petunia interrupted.

"No! I will not have my nephew partake this dangerous tournament! I already lost my sister by your cursed Dark Lord! I will not lose my nephew by this damn game of yours!"

"Please Mrs. Black, you must understand that if your nephew doesn't participate, he can lose his magic or die," said Albus.

"Whose fault is that?!" snapped Petunia.

"Lady Black, I believe I have something in my sleeve for young Mr. Potter-Snape," said Ludo.

"Oh really?" said Petunia as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, you see Mr. Potter-Snape will participate in the tournament but not as a champion but an obstacle to the three champions," explain Ludo happily. "We will of course give the child a portkey in case the task is too much for him."

"Well at least you are thinking," murmured Severus before looking over to Ludo. "What about the points that are giving? What if Mr. Potter-Snape wins?"

"Not too worry, Lord Snape," said Ludo. "Mr. Potter-Snape will be given half of the points if he places first in any of the tasks. If the young 4th year wins the tournament, whoever is second will be given first place but the prize money will be decided upon them."

Harry looked over to the other three champions who nodded.

"That sounds reasonable," said Fleur.

"I agree with those terms as well," said Cedric.

"I accept those terms as well," said Viktor.

Harry smiled before nodding over to Ludo, "Alright, looks like we all agree with those terms Mr. Bagman."

"Wonderful!" said Ludo happily. "Now let's discuss about the first task, shall we?"

-Severus' Quarters-

"Let me at him!" shouted Sirius as he was trying to free from the chair. "Damn you Remus! Let go of me! That bastard coot deserves a hex or two!"

Remus sighs before looking over to Regulus who was making sure Petunia didn't hex Albus as well.

"I take it by the silence she has calmed down as well."

Regulus was about to reply when Petunia clenched her hands before getting up from her seat.

"I am going to send Albus straight to hell! How dare that bastard let this happen?!"

"Dear please," said Regulus as he holds down his wife's shoulder.

"No! Let me go Reg! Let me go! He must pay!" shouted Petunia before sobbing onto Regulus' shoulders. "I…I can't lose him…not like Lily."

Severus sighs before walking over to his storage room and grabbed to vials that had calming draughts. He handed one to Regulus and Remus.

"Here, I believe they need some help to calm down," said Severus.

Remus and Regulus nodded before both opened the vials and offered it to Sirius and Petunia.

Sirius was still kicking when Remus was gave him the draught while Petunia accepted without any hesitation. The effect work instantly and it didn't take long for the two of them to calm down.

Afterwards, Remus released Sirius from his bind from the chair.

"Are you calm now? We need to discuss on how to help Harry in the tournament," said Remus before sighing. "The first task is not too far from now."

Sirius sighs, "Of course. I just got too carried away Remus. You know that I care too much of Harry and Dudley."

"Indeed Black but the question is, what are we going to do now?" wondered Severus.

Regulus thought for a moment, "I can ask Lucius if he knows anything about the first task."

"That could work," murmured Severus. "In the meantime, we could teach Harry a few advance spells of Transfiguration, Charm protections and some healing ones."

Regulus and Remus nodded before Petunia walked between them.

"Sorry boys but Charms is my department. Severus you will be helping Harry brew some potions, Reggie you will be teaching him a few combat skills, Sirius will be teaching him a few new dueling skills and Remus you will be looking over with Harry about any dark creature that might appear in the tournament, understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, now if you would excuse me but it has been a long day and I'm already about to fall into exhaustion," said Petunia before giving her husband a kiss. "I will see you later dear."

Regulus smiled, "Of course but try not to hex the Headmaster until the time is right my dear."

Petunia pouted, "Fine, I wouldn't hex him."

"I will be back with news about the first task, see you then," said Regulus before flooing back to Ministry of Magic.

"It's been a long day to all of us, I'll be retreating to my chambers. Good night Severus, Sirius," said Remus.

"I'm walking with you Remus," said Sirius before looking back to Severus. "Good night Snape."

Severus frown before nodding, "Good night gentleman."

The two left the room before Severus sighs heavily and dropped onto his chair before rumbling his temple.

"This is going to be a difficult year, I just know it."

-Next day, Great Hall-

Draco and the other boys in Slytherin were eating their lunch when they saw Harry and Dudley coming in. The two boys walked over to the Slytherin table where Harry dropped onto the table and laid his head onto his bag.

"I guess it was a rough morning," said Theo.

"You have no idea," replied Dudley before talking a sit by his cousin. "It's mostly the Gryffindors that are attacking him after our first class."

"The Hufflepuffs are leaving you be," said Susan. "Cedric told us that you didn't place your name in the Goblet in the first place."

"The same for the Ravenclaws," said Luna as she ate an apple. "Cedric's girlfriend, Cho did the same thing."

"The Slytherins already knows that you are innocent," said Draco as he handed his cousin a drink. "Everyone has your back, including the Quidditch team. Flirt offered to have the team escort to your classes if the attacking goes beyond extreme."

Dudley sighs, "It's the Gryffindors are the problem. Even with the Weasley twins, they wouldn't listen to us that Harry didn't place his name in the Goblet."

"He's right," said Neville as he bit his lip. "Ron is telling them that you entered the tournament with no problem because of you being the Boy-Who-Lived."

"That and you wanted more fame into your statues," said Dudley.

"Bunch of dunderheads, all of them is," said Daphne while Tracey nodded.

"So what's the game plan?" asked Blaise.

"Don't worry about it," said Harry as he took a sip from his pumpkin juice. "My family has everything planned out for me. Oh by the way Dud, Aunt Petunia said that we are heading over to the bank this weekend."

"Reason why?" wondered Dudley.

"Family business, that's all I can say," replied Harry before pointing over to the Head table.

Dudley and the others looked over to see that Harry was pointing to Albus who was slightly looking over to their direction.

"Ah I see, alright then," said Dudley before finishing up his sandwich. "Come on, we better get going to class before the Gryffindors start hexing you again."

"You don't have to take me to my class Dud," said Harry before taking out his pendent. "I'll be fine as long as I have this with me."

"Ah come on, it's the only reason I can give if I am late for my class," whined Dudley.

Harry and the others laughed before Pansy leaning over to Harry.

"You wouldn't mind helping me with my Muggle Studies? Your aunt has given us quite a lot of work just for the beginning of the year."

"Can you help me as well Harry," wondered Millicent.

"Also me!" said Daphne.

"Um later I guess but I can only help you, one at a time," replied Harry before looking over to his cousin. "Mind helping me cousin?"

"Sure, Susan and I have nothing to do," replied Dudley while Susan nodded.

"Then count me in! I can help," offered Hermione.

"Well I guess we can all meet in the library later today," said Harry while the other girls sigh, disappointedly.

"I still don't understand why we need to learn about Muggle culture if none of the purebloods and some halfbloods never step foot into the muggle world," said Tracey.

"You know I always did wonder about that," said Theo. "Any ideas Harry?"

"Well it maybe cause the purebloods think that the muggles are useless and beneath them," started Harry. "They believe to have strong magic as their bloodline is pure with no muggle blood in them but that is wrong."

"What do you mean Harry?" asked Vincent.

"In the early times where magic was barely known, there were only a few witches and wizards," said Dudley. "I believe there were the Potter's, the Malfoy's, the Greengrass', the Black's, the Evans', and the four founders."

"What? B-But my family bloodline must been among them – it has to be!" said Pansy.

Harry shook his head, "Sorry Pansy but the Parkinson's didn't come until the early 13th century. I believe they origin came from Spain or Asia."

"Oh," said Pansy.

"Anyway," said Dudley. "Every one of us has muggle blood as some ancestors of witches and wizards were muggleborns in the very beginning."

"It is not until the 4th generation that they called themselves purebloods," said Luna. "My father told me our family history came from the 14th century and we originally came from a small village in France."

"Impressive," murmured Draco.

"Where did you learn of all of this Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Uncle Reggie's place and in my home at Prince Manor," replied Harry. "There are a bunch of family's history books that date all the way to the 12th century."

"Do you think we can see it some time?" wondered Theo.

Harry nodded, "I don't see why not. The paintings will be glad to tell their tale to other children."

Theo and Hermione smiled happily while the others nodded before heading to their classes.

**-Break Line-**

**Harry and Fleur's conversation:  
><strong>_**Harry bowed a bit before speaking in French "Are you alright?"  
>Fleur smiled "You speak French? Oh wonderful!"<br>Harry smiled sheepishly "Just a bit…but are you alright? That Weasley didn't say nothing bad to you, did he?"  
>"You mean that redhead boy who was talking to me?" wondered Fleur as Harry nodded. "No, not at all but…he did sound a bit nervous…like almost every boy that walks up to me."<br>Harry frowns before smiling "Would you like to meet my friends? Though none of them could speak French if that's alright with you?"  
>Fleur smiled "I would like that very much, thank you."<strong>_

**Me: Well that's done with. Onward to rewrite Chapter 10! Ciao for now.**


	11. Preparing for the Games (new)

**Me: Here is a complete rewrite of chapter 10 and when I mean complete, I mean complete rewrite as it is not the same from the old one.**

**For the incoming reviews, I will be answering them in the new chapter for this story so please wait up.**

**I would have uploaded this on 25****th**** but I was admitted to the hospital cause for my high blood pressure and bronchitis. I only have the strength to upload this finished chapter so please wait for the others.**

**Anyway onward to the story my friends/readers: **

**Summary: What if Petunia raised Harry as promised as like a son with unexpected help from someone in the wizarding world? What was inside of the trunk that Lily sent to Petunia before she passed away? Good witch Petunia and wizard Dudley, Godfather Severus, Alive Regulus Black, a free Sirius Black, no-werewolf Remus Lupin, Good Salazar Slytherin and no-Horcuxes Harry.**

**Pairings: Dudley X Susan, Tracey X Blaise, Draco X ?, Harry X Luna**

**Bashing: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley**

**I don't own the books/movies of Harry Potter but rather J.K Rowling. Enjoy!**

-Great Hall, Nov. 2-

Draco was selecting his lunch before looking over to the Head Table and noticed that Sirius was giving Albus a rather deadly glare. The blond Slytherin wizard leaned over to Harry.

"Hey cousin, doesn't Uncle Sirius looks like he is about to hex Dumbledore?"

Harry looked up to see the glare that Sirius was doing. He sighs before nodding.

"You have no idea how right you are Draco. Dobby informed me that it took quite some time to calm down both Uncle Sirius and my Aunt Petunia."

Blaise crossed his arms, "Well he better not do anything stupid. Your Uncle has been the best DADA Professor since well – ever!"

"You can say that again," said Theo. "Harry try to find a way to make sure that your Uncle behaves if not, he is going to be sacked. I swear in Merlin's name there wouldn't be no other DADA Professor this good!"

Draco smirks, "Dumbledore can't sack Uncle Sirius or the Ministry will strip him from his titles and have his head."

"What do you mean Draco?" asked Pansy.

"Have you ever noticed that there has been no Professor in DADA that lasted for a year?" asked Harry before smirking. "Uncle Sirius has been in that position for the past two years."

"In other words, Dumbles will be screwed if he foolishly sacks Uncle Sirius," said Dudley, who appeared by Harry's side. "Afternoon guys, what's up?"

"Hey Dud," greeted his Slytherin friends.

"Oh that is brilliant," said Blaise happily. "Finally no more a dead weight Professor!"

The other laughed before Harry noticed Marcus; the Quidditch Captain was waving over to them. The raven hair Slytherin wizard got up and walked over to him.

"Afternoon Flint, is there something you need?"

Marcus nodded, "There is. A few upper students of different houses were wondering if your Uncle is going to be organizing another Dueling Club this year."

Harry thought for moment, "I am not sure about that Flint. Let me ask him and I will let you know if he does as everyone is quite busy because of the tournament."

"Of course, I understand. I will let the others know, thanks Potter-Snape," said Marcus before getting up and leaving the Great Hall.

Harry smiled a bit before walking back to his seat and saw his friends and cousins smirking.

"You know Harry, it's quite funny who your Uncle dislikes the Slytherins so much but we, the Slytherins love him," said Daphne before giggling.

"Tell me about it," said Harry while Dudley was laughing. "You should have seen him in this first week as a DADA Professor."

"Uncle Sirius would try his best to be 'nice' whenever he has Slytherins in his classroom," started Dudley. "His teaching ways were pretty wicked and were damn good."

"It was quite surprising that Uncle Sirius could even teach," said Harry before shaking his head. "Slowly the Slytherins didn't care if he was labeled as a black sheep. They gave him respect and loyalty to him."

"Sometimes some of students wouldn't leave his classroom as they would ask questions after questions about curses and counter curses," said Dudley.

"Eventually he got an idea to held a Dueling Club for the students in Year 3 to Year 6," said Harry before smiling. "Uncle Sirius was able to have Uncle Remus and Father to help out in the club so he wouldn't have to deal with the Slytherins alone."

"If I recall, wasn't Uncle Sirius like the second best Auror," said Dudley.

"That's what my Mother said to me," said Draco.

Millicent frowns, "Then why Dumbledore hired an assistant for Professor Black if he doesn't need one."

"I have no idea but who is he anyway?" asked Harry. He looked up to the Head Table to see a man with a magical eye, sandy hair and brown robes sitting close to Sirius.

"Alastor Moody," replied Draco before frowning. "Back in then when he worked as an Auror, he was known as Mad-Eye Moody because he could see anything in his magical eye and a bit paranoid."

"Hold on, I think my Dad told me that Moody was Uncle Sirius and James Potter's mentor when they were trying to become Aurors themselves," said Dudley.

"Well at least it is someone that Uncle Sirius is familiar with," said Harry.

Everyone nodded before Harry's robes started to move and came out was his familiar. She looked around before looking over to Harry.

"_**Master, I smell something rather delicious. Can you spare a piece?"**_

Harry sighs while the others laughed. The raven hair Slytherin wizard grabbed a piece of ham before transforming it into a small garden mouse.

"_**Enjoy yourself Liza but don't bother me until dinner."**_

"_**Fine by me Master,"**_ replied Liza before chasing after the little garden mouse. _**"Come little mouse, come with little Liza so I can swallow you up."**_

Harry, Dudley and his friends watched in amusement as the small poisonous snake chase after her small prey.

-Gringotts Bank, Nov. 7-

"Remind me again how those two came along to this trip, Regulus?" asked Severus as he was eyeing on Sirius and a young woman with pink hair.

"Don't look at me," said Regulus as he held up his hands up. "Tonks just showed up at my doorstep when Petunia and I were heading over here to pick you guys up. As for my brother…I have no bloody idea."

"Indeed," murmured Severus before seeing Tonks was walking with Harry and Dudley. "She better not give any foolish ideas to Harry."

"I make no promises," murmured Regulus while Severus sighs.

"But I can and not too worry as she promises she will behave," said Petunia before smirking. "By any chance if she does, I would be calling her by her first name."

"Which she hates," said Severus before smirking. "If you didn't have that block in your magic, you would have been sorted into Slytherin for sure."

Petunia smirked, "Well I am his descendant."

Regulus and Severus smirked a bit before stopping over at the main counter. The goblin looked up with a sneer a first before smiling who it was.

"What can do for you Lord and Lady Black?"

"I like to request an inheritance ritual for my son and nephew. Mind having Nagnok do the ritual?" said Petunia.

The goblin nodded, "Of course, Lady Black. I'll have Griphook to take you to the inheritance room while I go find Nagnok."

Petunia nodded before the small group followed Griphook though some hallways. They stopped when they reached to a door that had rather strange carvings designs on the door.

Harry recognized a bit of them before realizing they were runes.

They stepped inside to see there was a circle of runes at the middle of the room and fire torches surrounding the circle. There were a few goblins around the room while Nagnok walked over to them and bowed, out of respect.

"Greetings to you all, shall we begin? Shall we start with you, young Evans-Black?"

Dudley took a breath in and out to relax before nodding.

"Very well, if you would step forward into the circle, we can begin," said Nagnok.

Dudley walked over to the circle while Nagnok and three other goblins stood where large runes were at. Nagnok had a scroll on one hand while having a silver knife, goblin made on the other.

"Prick your finger and let three drops of blood fall in the middle of the circle," instructed Nagnok. He offered the knife to Dudley who accepted the knife before cutting his finger.

When the three drops of blood touched the floor, the runes begin to light up and went to each of the large runes. The same time, Nagnok and the other three goblins were chanting some kind of spell in their language.

Within a few minutes, a parchment appeared in front of Nagnok and the light faded away. Dudley relaxed as Nagnok handed him the parchment.

"Right, give us a few minutes to reset up the circle so that young Potter-Snape can perform the ritual," said Nagnok.

Harry nodded before walking over to his cousin, "So did the transfer work?"

"It sure looks like it," replied Dudley before blushing and hide his inheritance test onto his chest. "Well that explains so much."

Harry was about to ask what he meant when Nagnok called him over to the renewed rune circle.

It didn't took long for Harry to take the ritual and was handed him his inheritance test. He thanked the goblin before walking over to his adopted father so he can see as well.

**Harrison 'Harry' James Potter-Snape  
>Soul Bond: Luna Lovegood (Seer by unlock from forming the bond)<strong>

**Heir to the Noble and Ancient house of:  
>Potter by birth<br>Snape-Prince by adoption  
>Black (temporarily)<br>Ravenclaw by birth  
>Slytherin by transfer<strong>

**Abilities:  
>Parseltongue – 60%<br>Metamorphmagus – 60%  
>Legilimency – 65%<br>Occlumency – 65%**

"Well who would have thought that your perfect match is none other than Miss Lovegood," said Severus before smirking. "You two seem rather quite close."

Harry blushes before looking over to his cousin who was blushing as well while his father was smirking at him.

"Hey Petunia, it looks like you were right about Susan and our son relationship," said Regulus before placing his hand over to his adopted son's head. "Miss Bones is quite a catch for you son."

"Susan? Susan is your soul bond, Dud?" asked Harry.

Dudley nodded slowly before snatching his inheritance test from his father before handing it over to his cousin. Harry took the offering parchment and read what it said.

**Dudley Regulus Evans-Black  
>Soul Bond: Susan Bones<strong>

**Heir to the Noble and Ancient house of:  
>Evans by birth<br>Hufflepuff by birth  
>Gryffindor by transfer<strong>

**Abilities:  
>Metamorphmagus – 50%<br>Healing – 80%  
>Occlumency – 70%<strong>

"That's something," murmured Harry before looking over to the goblin. "So how does this…soul bond work exactly?"

"In ancient times, wizards and witches would find their soul mates by forming a bond that will last a life time," explained Nagnok. "The bond enchants their magic and heart, making them whole."

"So that would mean," started Tonks.

"Harry and Dudley have to make a bond with Luna and Susan in order for them to become whole," finished Petunia happily.

"What?!" shouted the boys.

"Well Dudley is already going out with Susan," said Regulus before smirking. "All there is left is little Harry. What's wrong my little nephew? You scared that she will say no to you."

Harry blushes before glaring over to his uncle, "N-No! I'm not scared…I-I'm just waiting for the right time to ask her…um – ah! Dad, make him stop!"

"That's enough Regulus," said Severus before shaking his head. "And here I thought that your younger brother would be doing the teasing. I guess I was wrong."

That's when Sirius appeared next to Harry's right, "If you need some help asking her out Harry, I can help you there. I did after all help out your biological Father, James to date with your Mother."

"Spoke too soon," murmured Severus before glaring over to Sirius. "And if I recall, all of those 'brilliant' ideas of yours failed miserably to where Lily would end up slapping Potter's cheek."

Sirius pouts while Harry and Dudley laughed a bit.

Tonks lowers her head to her young cousin's level, "Head of advice, don't listen to what Sirius say about love or you will be end up getting smacked."

"Not helping Tonks," said Sirius.

"Who said I was helping you," teased Tonks before getting chased after Sirius. Regulus sighs dramatically before going after his brother and cousin.

Harry shook his head before noticing something by Luna's name.

"Hey Nagnok, is Luna really a Seer?"

"Yes, her bloodline comes from a royal Seer descendant back around the 12th century," replied Nagnok.

"Oh – wait! Luna said that her family didn't come around the 14th century," said Harry.

Nagnok shook his head, "Not true though it could be possible that her forefathers didn't record it or the Lovegood surname didn't start around the 14th century."

"That could be possible," murmured Harry before looking over to his father. "Could it?"

"It could be Harry," replied Severus. "Not many know this but all humans have a small trace of magic in them. It could be possible that a Lovegood must have married to the bloodline of the royal Seer where the Lovegood bloodline started."

"Lord Snape-Prince is correct Mr. Potter-Snape," said Nagnok.

"Interesting," said Petunia before smiling. "Luna is a good girl just like Susan. Those two are perfect for you both."

"Mom/Aunt Petunia!" whined the boys.

"Mr. Potter-Snape, before you leave, you need to know this as it is quite important," said Nagnok seriously.

"What is it?" asked Harry a bit nervously.

"You must bring young Lady Lovegood here to the bank once your bond has been formed," said Nagnok. "She will be receiving special robes that her ancestors used to control her Seer ability properly."

"Sure, I will let you know once we do Nagnok," said Harry.

"Then I bid you farewell to you all," said Nagnok with a bow.

Severus and Petunia nodded before were guided out of the room to the lobby where they found Sirius, Regulus and Tonks.

Severus bid them farewell and took the boys back to Hogwarts while Petunia stayed with her husband, brother-in-law and niece.

Not two steps away, Harry and Dudley could hear Petunia shouting Tonks' full name.

-Hogwarts hallways, Nov. 9-

Harry and Dudley were heading to the library to meet with the others but when they turned to the corner they run into Ron and Ginny.

"And here I thought it was going to be a great day," murmured Dudley before glaring to the redheads. "Step aside, you are blocking the way."

"What if I don't want to?" sneered Ron before narrowing his eyes. "I don't have to listen to a house traitor and a filthy snake!"

Harry sighs, "Come on Dud just ignore them. He is just trying to mess with you and being a reckless Gryffindor like always."

Dudley pouts but in true, he knows that his cousin was telling the truth.

"Oh no you don't!" said Ron as he literally block their way. "I want to know Potter! I want to know how you tricked the Goblet for you to enter the tournament, you slimy snake?!"

Harry was about to reply when out of the blue, Ginny punched Ron and pulled his ear.

"Shut it Ron! Please forgive my idiotic brother Harry. I know that you didn't put your name into the Goblet but my idiot brother doesn't understand."

"Right," murmured Harry while Dudley made a disgusted face.

'_She is so trying to flirt with Harry,'_ thought Dudley before grabbing hold onto Harry's arm. "Come on before the others form a search party."

The two pass the Weasley's but Ron wouldn't have it. He lowered down his head while holding onto his wand handle.

"This…This was not supposed to happen. Potter wasn't supposed to be sorted in the house of snakes – his cousin shouldn't even be here! Damn it Potter!"

The redhead took out his wand and pointed to Harry's back. Ginny gasped before grabbing hold onto her brother's arm.

"Ron! Don't!"

Harry felt something warm coming out of the pendent before turning over to see that Ron had his wand out and shouted out the spell.

"_Furnunculus!"_

Harry quickly pulled his cousin away from the spells pathway but failed to notice as the spell by pass them, was going towards to Professor McGonagall.

"Look out Professor!" shouted Harry.

Minerva turned over to see the spell heading towards her and quickly casted the shield charm. She sighs in relief before marching over to the four of them.

"Who casted that spell?!" demanded Minerva.

"It was Ron Professor!" said Dudley, quickly. "We didn't do anything to him, honest!"

"That's a lie!" argued Ron before pointing to Harry. "What if he silently cast it and they are trying to blame me for it?! He is an untrustworthy snake!"

"No lying Mr. Weasley!" shouted Minerva. "Your sister couldn't cast that spell and you have your wand out while your classmates don't!"

Ron silent cursed before getting kicked from his sister.

"Detention for one week with Professor Snape and 150 points from Gryffindor for attacking a fellow classmates and almost injuring a Professor!" shouted Minerva.

"1-150 points and detention with Snape!" said Ron before grit his teeth. "But I didn't…"

"I'm not going to listen to your lies Mr. Weasley. You know the rules about fighting or dueling in school grounds!" said Minerva angrily. "Now get out of my sight before I take away more points!"

Ron grits his teeth before leaving the hallway while Ginny turned over to Harry.

"I'm sorry for what my idiotic brother did and I hope you can forgive him."

Harry and Dudley watched Ginny leave the hallway before the two sighs in relief. Dudley turned to his cousin before smiling over to him.

"Thanks for the rescue."

"No problem Dud," said Harry and turned over to Minerva. "Are you alright Aunt Minnie?"

"I should be asking you the same question Harry," said Minerva before smiling. "But thanks for the concern dear, but I am alright. How were you able to detect the spell?"

Harry digs out through his robes and took out his pendent that his father, Remus and Sirius gave him. He showed it to Minerva.

"This gave me a warning just before the spell hit us or me."

Minerva sighs in relief, glad to know that Severus gave the pendent to young Harry. She views Harry and his cousin like her own grandchildren and would show her furious to anyone that dares hurt her family.

"Well I am glad to know that you two are alright. Where are you two heading off to?"

"The library," replied Dudley.

"We have a study session with our friends," said Harry. "Not only that but they want to help me look for useful spells for the incoming first task that is coming up."

"That's right," murmured Minerva before smiling over to them. "Alright, I wouldn't keep you hold up from your studying but be careful when you run into them."

"We will, see yea later Aunt Minnie," said the boys before dashing over to the library.

Minerva shook her head before heading over to the dungeons and into Severus' quarters. She asked Salazar's portrait who was guarding the potion master's rooms to open the door.

"Minerva, what can I do for you?" asked Severus as he let her in. "Did something happen?"

"In a way," replied Minerva before telling him what just happened between the young Weasley's, Harry and Dudley.

Severus frowned before thinking ways on how to punish Ron when he would be coming to detention. Suddenly his floo activated and stepped out was Regulus who had a furious look on his face.

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe they are going to use them in the first task," murmured Regulus as he went over straight over to Severus' alcoholic storage.

Minerva and Severus had a confuse look on their faces when Lucius came through the floo as well. He too looked quite annoyed.

"Lucius, what happened? What is Regulus murmuring about?" asked Severus.

"Not too long ago, Ludo told a few of us in the Ministry about the first task," replied Lucius before sighing heavily. "They are going to use bloody dragons as defenders while the champions have to get a golden egg from them."

Minerva gasped while Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Are they insane or something?" asked Minerva before shaking her head. "Dragons are quite protective of their young and some are poisonous. Ludo can't be seriously is going to use dragons in the first task, is he?"

"That idiot is serious about it," said Regulus while having a cup of firewhiskey. He sighs, "I can't tell this to Petunia or she will hex Dumbledore into pieces…also my older brother."

"We have to tell him as his duty is to teach Harry a few counter defensive spells," said Severus.

"Right, forgot about that," murmured Regulus.

"I better get going but I will come back to let you know what kind of dragons they will be bringing to the first task," said Lucius before going over to the floo.

Severus sighs before slumping onto his couch and rubbed his forehead.

"I'm going to get grey hair before this school year is going to end. I just know it."

"You're not the only one," said Regulus before handing Severus a cup of firewhiskey. "You might need this."

Severus accepted the alcoholic drink before offering if Minerva wanted some but the Transfiguration professor decline before leaving the quarters.

Regulus sighs, "We better start getting Harry ready then. Any idea when they will be weighting their wands?"

"On the 13th but I have no idea what class period," replied Severus.

"Right and the first task would be on the 24th," stated Regulus before rubbing his chin. "Alright, I'm going to train Harry on his combat while Sirius with his defense spells on the 15th. You will be brewing potions with him on the 17th and lastly on the 19th, Remus and Harry will research the types of dragons the Ministry will be having. What you think?"

"I believe that will do," replied Severus. "I will owl Harry to let him know in the morning."

Regulus nodded before getting up, "I better get going. I'll see you later Severus."

"Indeed," said Severus before heading out of his quarters for his next class.

-Dungeons, Potion, Nov. 13-

Harry and Dudley were finishing up their Antidote potion and were bottling it up when the door opened and came in was an upper class Ravenclaw student.

"Professor Snape, Mr. Bagman requests for Mr. Potter-Snape."

"Very well if you are done Mr. Potter-Snape and knowing your potion skills, you wouldn't be receiving any homework," said Severus.

Harry nodded before handing his father his potion and followed the older student to a few hallways before leading to an unused room.

Inside there was the other three champions and a few reporters, photographers, Ludo and Ollivander.

Ludo smiled happily to see Harry before gesturing the young Slytherin to step forward. He placed the young student by Cedric before telling them that Ollivander was going to check their wands.

Ollivander was quite fascinated of Viktor and Fleur's wand while he was quite pleased to see that Cedric was taking care of his wand since he got it when he was eleven.

When he reached over to Harry, he smiled.

"Ah Mr. Potter-Snape, I hope that wand is serving you well, correct?"

"Sure had Ollivander," said Harry as he handed his wand to him.

The wand maker looked at the dark brown wand before nodding and handed the wand back to Harry.

"Perfect condition like you just bought it from my store. Take real care of that wand Mr. Potter-Snape as that is one unique wand."

Harry nodded but that got Albus curious as to know what type of wand it could be. Was it the brother wand to Riddle's or something…powerful?

"If you don't mind me asking Ollivander, what type of core and wood is Mr. Potter-Snape's wand?"

Ollivander frown and looked over to Harry who gave him a slight nod. The wand maker looked back to Albus.

"Oak, 9 ½ inches with two cores, a Basilisk Fang and Griffin Claw, now if you would excuse me but I must return to my shop."

Everyone nodded before Ludo had the photographers take a few pictures of the four champions. Harry was a bit uncomfortable but shook if off.

After an hour, Harry sighs in relief and was about to leave the room but then a woman who was wearing bright green clothes, brown frame glasses and a notebook was floating by her stopped him.

"Now where do you think you are going? Mr. Ludo, it looks like we have a shy champion here."

"He's the youngest Rita so it would make sense," said Mr. Ludo before clearing his throat. "Everyone, this woman is Rita Skeeter who will be interviewing each and every one of you."

"Correct and I believe…I shall start with the youngest, shall we Mr. Potter-Snape?" said Rita before grabbing hold onto Harry's arm and took him to another room.

She closed the door before taking a seat and smiled warmly to Harry.

"Now Harry, a young 12 year old boy…"

"No, I'm 14," corrected Harry.

"Of course," said Rita. "A 12 year old boy, entered to a tournament with three older students with much magical knowledge. What gave you such an idea to do something so…dangerous? Was it cause of your parent's untimely death? Do you think if they were alive today, they would have been proud or concern?"

Harry frown, "Um one I'm 14 and I didn't enter into this tournament willingly Skeeter. Someone else placed my name into the Goblet."

"Oh come now, don't hid it," said Rita before winking. "You rebel, didn't you? Can't take it being adopted by that supposed former Death Eater Snape?"

Harry girt his teeth, "Don't you dare say that! My past has nothing do to with the tournament, do you understand me? And don't you dare insult my Father!"

"Come now Harry, tell the truth," said Rita as she ignored Harry's temper. "Was it your parent's death, being the son of the former Death Eater or just wanted some more fame into your Boy-Who-Lived statues? Which is it?"

Harry crossed his arms, "I'm not saying anything until you ask a proper question about the tournament, not my private life Miss Skeeter."

"Mm," said Rita before leaning over to the floating pen and notebook. "Rebel and emotional teen, fascinating…tell me Harry, do you think you will win this tournament?"

Harry sighs, "I'm not planning to win but to survive Miss Skeeter and if you dare print something false about me, I could have you sack from your job. Do remember that."

Rita paled before nodding her head, "O-Of course, now um…what are you currently learning? Do you know what you are going to do after finishing Hogwarts?"

Harry smirked before answering Rita's questions.

Afterwards, Harry dashed out of the room and had Cedric to go inside but before leaving, he warned the older Hufflepuff about Rita.

Cedric nodded before walking over to where the reporter was waiting.

Harry also told Viktor and Fleur before leaving the room and headed up to the Astronomy tower. He dropped his things before leaning over wall and looked out of the railing.

The raven hair Slytherin know he had to go to class but right now, he wasn't in the mood. He knows that he was going to get scolded by his father and aunt but he didn't care.

Harry stared at the sky when he heard someone coming up. He turned around to see it was Luna.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"I should be asking the same question," replied Luna. She walked over to Harry before taking a seat by him, "Are you alright? You are letting out such a dark aura."

Harry sighs, "I'm just…upset from what Skeeter was asking me during my supposed interview."

"I never did like that woman including my Father," said Luna before smiling. "Want to head over the kitchen and get lunch over there instead?"

"…why not, let's go Luna," said Harry as he got up.

Luna smiled before unknowingly grabbed hold onto Harry's hand and both walked out of the tower and headed to the kitchen.

**-Break Line-**

**Me: I hope this was better than the last one as I did put a Harry/Luna scene, not like the old one. For the next rewrite…I have no idea when I will update it but I am going to and updated a new chapter soon so don't worry.**


	12. First Task & Ball Planning (new)

**Me: Here is the last rewrite and it's completely different than the original chapter.**

**I wish I had it done faster but unfortunately I was hospitalized for having high blood pressure. I was bedridden for quite some time to see if the new medicine I am taken is working.**

**Not too worry guys, I will be finishing this story like I did with the female version and I will answer the reviews in the next update chapter. **

**Anyway onward to the story my friends/readers: **

**Summary: What if Petunia raised Harry as promised as like a son with unexpected help from someone in the wizarding world? What was inside of the trunk that Lily sent to Petunia before she passed away? Good witch Petunia and wizard Dudley, Godfather Severus, Alive Regulus Black, a free Sirius Black, no-werewolf Remus Lupin, Good Salazar Slytherin and no-Horcuxes Harry.**

**Pairings: Dudley X Susan, Tracey X Blaise, Draco X ?, Harry X Luna**

**Bashing: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley**

**I don't own the books/movies of Harry Potter but rather J.K Rowling. Enjoy!**

-Quidditch Field, Nov. 24-

Harry was talking to Cedric when Ludo came in with a small purple bag.

"Come, gather around champions! Let's us find out what type of opponent you are going to face against, shall we? Miss Delacour, if you please."

Fleur nodded before carefully grabbing something inside the purple bag and took out a miniature green dragon.

"Ah, the Welsh Green Dragon for the young lass," said Ludo before looking over to Viktor. "What about you, Mr. Krum?"

Viktor just nodded before getting his miniature dragon, without hesitation.

"A Chinese Fireball, a powerful one indeed. Mr. Diggory, your next."

Cedric took a deep breath before reaching out for his dragon. The older Hufflepuff vows to thank Harry for giving him an advance about the first task and giving him some pointers about some dragons.

"A Swedish Short-snout, I hear they have quite a temper. I'll be careful if I were you Mr. Diggory. Mr. Potter-Snape, your turn."

"Right," murmured Harry. The raven hair Slytherin knew what was inside as Lucius told his father the types of dragons that Ludo was going to use.

He was brewing a few potions for the first task when Lucius came in with a worried look on his face.

"The only one left, a Hungarian Horntail for you Mr. Potter-Snape and as promised," said Ludo before taking out a golden pendent and handed to Harry. "A portkey that is specially made to apparate you out of the task and back here in the tent."

Harry sighs in relief before taking the offering safe line just when a whistle sound echoed.

"Ah right! Come now Mr. Diggory, you are starting off first!" said Ludo happily before grabbing hold onto Cedric.

The older Hufflepuff looked back to see Harry giving him two thumbs up.

The past hour and half, Harry watched the others to avoid getting hurt or killed from their dragon and getting the golden egg from the nest.

Cedric had the dragon to be distracted by some transformed boulders to wolves where he would sneak around and get the egg. It could have worked if Cedric didn't fall and got the dragons attention but was able to get the golden egg.

The older Hufflepuff got 35 points.

Viktor casted the Conjunctivitus curse to blind the dragon so he would able to get his egg but once again, the plan didn't work out. The blind dragon was flailing about and broke some of her own eggs which resulting Viktor to lose a few points.

The Durmstrang student got 40 points.

Fleur put her dragon on a trance and to get the egg but it backfire when the dragon snored and lighting her skirt on fire. She quickly had to put out the flame with a jet of water from her wand before managing to collect the egg.

The Beauxbatons student got 30 points.

The raven hair Slytherin sighs before looking over at his belt to see if he had everything ready. That's when he heard his name being announced.

Harry got up and walked out of the tent. He slowly walked over to the field to see the Quidditch field was covered with boulders and saw the stands full of students.

He spotted his friends quite easily as they were holding a banner saying 'Go Harry' with his familiar, magically slithering around it.

Over to the Teacher's Box, he saw his father and his family with worried look on their faces. The raven wizard knew that his father gave everyone a calming draught but it wouldn't stop them to hex someone.

Harry walked over to the middle of the field to see the Horntail Dragon and was guarding her unborn children. He could see the golden egg and slowly a plan was forming.

Suddenly he heard large footsteps heading towards him. He turned around to see the Horntail was growling at him and fired a fireball to him.

"Bloody hell!" shouted Harry before avoiding the flame by using a boulder. Even though he was behind the boulder, Harry could feel the intense heat.

"It is no wonder the Horntail Dragon are labeled the dangerous dragons than the others!"

Harry dashed over to another boulder as the Horntail was slowly melting the boulder. The younger Slytherin student watches before taking out a grass like herb and made a face.

"I hope this works if not, I'm toast."

Meanwhile in the stands, Hermione and the other girls were holding onto their seats, hoping that their friend/crush will be alright. Luna, however, was watching in a calm manner with a smile on her face while having Liza around her neck.

"Damn it! It has to be a bloody Horntail dragon that little Snape has to face with," said Fred.

"He is too young to die brother!" said George before hugging his twin, dramatically. Both started to fake cry.

"Harry is not going to die!" snapped Dudley.

Fred and George departed before smirking at him.

"We know," started Fred.

"But we just love to mess around people's minds," finished George.

Dudley smacked his forehead while Draco and the other boys laughed before they heard an all too familiar and yet annoying voices.

Draco turned his head to see not too far from them was Ron, Seamus and Dean.

"That Slytherin snake is going to get himself killed," sneered Ron before smirking. "You know if he was sorted into Gryffindor, I could have helped him out and told him about the dragons."

"That's true," said Seamus before laughing. "Two galleons if the dragon goes for the legs!"

"No bloody way," said Dean. "The Horntail are quite famous from killing their attackers by eating their heads or burning them alive."

"Either one, Potter is going to be finished here," said Ron before the three of them started to laugh.

Dudley, Draco and the Weasley twins glared over to them.

"Say Fred, don't we still need to test out that new Gender bender potion?"

"Yes George, I believe we do. Dudley, Draco, mind if you help us out on this…experiment?"

Dudley and Draco looked at each other before nodding but just before they could do anything, Hermione and Daphne stopped them.

"And where do you think you are going?" asked Hermione who happened to listen into their plan. "Harry needs our support and you are about to leave!"

"If you want to prank then do it after the task," said Daphne as she placed her hands onto her hips. "You can deal with those dunderheads afterwards."

Dudley, Draco and the Weasley twins frowned a bit before grinning a bit and nodded. Suddenly there was a loud gasping.

Dudley looked down before dropping his jaw down.

On the field, Harry was getting licked by the dragon before she lied herself down and let the Slytherin student scratch her.

Luna giggled, "Aw! She just wanted attention."

"Attention?!" said Blaise. "I don't think she was asking for one when a few moments ago, she was practically trying to burn him – alive!"

"What – What the bloody hell is going on?!" asked Vincent.

Theo took out the binoculars and looked over to see that Harry had something on his hand. He looked closer before smirking.

"Well, I'll be damn. I never thought that those herbs actually exist but then again, Professor Snape must have rare plants in stock."

"What are you talking about Theo?" asked Pansy.

"Tell us! Do you know what is going on down there," said Astoria, impatiently.

Theo frowns before looking down to the field, "Dragon nip, Harry is using an herb that is called Dragon nip. It's said that Dragon nip grows near the mountains of Scotland for every five to ten years at a time. They sort of look like normal grass but the difference is that the texture of the plant as it is rougher than normal herbs."

"Dragon nip? Those things really exists?!" said Dudley, disbelief.

"Bloody hell," murmured Draco.

Luna smiled, "I wish I can pet the nice dragon. She looks like she needs a rather nice grooming and a bath."

Hermione and the other girls glared a bit to the young Ravenclaw before looking back to the field.

Harry had just grabbed the golden egg before heading out to the tent. The judges were Igor, Olympe, Crouch, Albus and Ludo.

Each had a score for the young Slytherin. Olympe gave an eight, Crouch gave a nine, Albus and Ludo gave a ten and Igor gave a four.

The total points Harry received was 41 but a few points were taking off and now the score was 35. He was second place with Cedric.

Harry returned to the tent, leaving many students stun upon what they saw.

Luna simply smiled before getting up and skipped down from the stands and headed over to the tent. Hermione and the other girls rushed after her while the boys calmly walked down.

When the small group of students came down to the tent, they saw their friend in a death grip by his Aunt while Poppy was looking over to him.

Dudley felt bad for his cousin as he could see that his mother was not letting go and causing Harry not to breathe much.

"Petunia, dear!" said Regulus. "Please, let the boy go! Merlin, his lips are turning blue!"

Petunia frowns before, reluctantly, let go of Harry who let out a gasp of air.

"I-I thought I was going to die!"

"You could have been!" snapped Petunia before glaring over to Severus, Remus and Sirius. "Whose 'brilliant' idea was it to use Dragon nip?!"

Sirius scratched his head while looking the other way and Remus was whistling, innocently. Severus just had a blank look on his face.

"Do you realize the risk if the Dragon nip didn't work?" scolded Petunia.

Severus sighs, "Calm down Tuny. Harry had it under control and would have a backup in case if it didn't, right Harry? Besides, you can't always shelter him all the time as the same goes for your son, Dudley."

Petunia sighs, "I know Severus but I cannot stop worrying as they are my children which I love to the bone. I will defend them until I die."

Harry and Dudley widen their eyes before giving her a hug.

"I can understand what you mean Petunia," said Aurora happily before frowning over to Harry. "I may not like how Mr. Potter-Snape handle the first task but as long as he came out unharmed then let him be. 'Boys will be boys' that's what my Great-Aunt told me once."

Harry let go before smiling over to her, "I promise I'm going to be fine and if it's too dangerous, I will use the portkey that Ludo gave me. That was going to be my backup if the Dragon nip was not going to work anyway."

"Oh very well," murmured Petunia before grabbing Regulus' arm. "Now if you would excuse us, I need something strong to calm down my nerves."

"And I know the perfect place," said Regulus happily. He ruffled his son's hair, "Take care of you cousin and will see all of you in Christmas."

Dudley saluted to his father before spotting an angry looking Ron and his two lackeys, leaving the Quidditch stadium. He signaled to Draco and the Weasley twins before the four of them left the tent.

"Harry that was a pretty good idea to use Dragon nip," said Hagrid happily.

"I think so to," said Luna happily. "I bet the dragon had a fun time getting her treat."

"I guess you can say that Luna," said Harry before making a face. "That supposed dangerous dragon acted like a bloody cat and started licking me. Hey Dad, can I use the bathroom in our quarter's?"

Severus nodded before noticing some students were missing.

"Where are Draco, Dudley and the Weasley twins went to?"

"I believe I saw them leave the tent without a word," replied Poppy before making a face. "I have a feeling that I am going to have some familiar students in my infirmary quite soon. I best be off."

Sirius and Remus laughed while Severus smacked his forehead.

"Since when did Draco start to act like a bloody Gryffindor? Or a prankster?" murmured Severus.

Sirius smirked before placing his arm around the Potion master's shoulders.

"Prankster, you say? Now correctly if I'm wrong but…Lily would tell us stories on how when you two would prank anyone that would bully or tease Petunia."

Severus' cheeks became a slight pink before looking the other way.

"I…I don't remember that. Lily must have gotten confused or something."

"That's not what Aunt Petunia said to me when I was young Dad," stated Harry before getting lifted from the ground. "H-Hey Dad put me down!"

Severus smirked and ignored his adopted son's pleas while Sirius and Remus were laughing their heads off. Harry's friends were stun to see their strict professor, joke around like a normal human being.

"Someone pinch me…I must be dreaming," murmured Blaise before yelping. "Ah! Tracey, why did you do that?"

"You did ask," replied Tracey.

"I meant as a joke!" said Blaise as he rubbed his pinched arm.

Severus shook his head before placing Harry back to the ground. The raven hair Slytherin sighs before heading over to the castle.

His friends followed him to Severus quarter's where Harry quickly took a quick shower before all of them stared at the golden egg.

Suddenly the doors opened and came in was Dudley, Draco and the Weasley twins who happen to have a huge grin on their faces.

"Well I'm going to have a decent sleep," said Dudley happily. He took a seat by Susan while Draco sat down by Daphne.

The Weasley twins sat at the floor, nearby the fireplace.

"I am not going to ask what you guys did," murmured Harry before looking over at the egg. "So any ideas on how we find the next clue for the second task?"

"Well let's just open it," stated Pansy. She got up and was about to open the mysterious golden when Theo stop her.

"Wait Pansy, I don't think it would be that simple. Give it here."

Pansy pouts before giving the egg to Theo. Hermione got up as well and walked over to Theo's left side.

"You know if you look at it closely, you can see some sort of city around the egg," stated Hermione.

"Not only that but there is a starfish on top of the egg," said Theo.

Everyone leans over to see the small clues that Theo and Hermione point out as well. That's when Daphne snapped her fingers.

"Mermaids, that's got to be it guys! It has something do to about mermaids!"

"Merpeople are sentient beings who live underwater in lakes and sea," stated Luna before smiling. "My Father told me once that he spotted one at the Great Lake when he attended Hogwarts."

"There Merpeople here in Hogwarts?!" said Hermione in disbelief.

Harry took a look at the egg before grabbing hold the golden egg and dashed over to the bathroom. The others looked at each other with confusion in their eyes before following their friend.

"What are you doing Harry?" asked Millicent.

Harry started to fill up the tub with water after enchanting the tub a bit bigger and started to unbutton his clean shirt.

"If what Theo and Hermione say is true and what Luna said to us about her Father, seeing a mermaid at the Great Lake, it wouldn't surprise me if Ludo will use them in one of the tasks."

"But what can Merpeople do in the task though?" wondered Astoria.

"Not sure but if the clue is based on Merpeople then the clue will most likely be in their language, Mermish," stated Harry.

Luna smiled, "Mermaids, although, they can breathe air for short periods of time, have their own culture and social structures and the great love of music. Their voices sound like screeching about water but are understandable beneath the waves."

"So the clue to the second task will be in Mermish," said Dudley.

"Pretty clever if the Ministry to use Merpeople," murmured Draco before looking over to Luna and Harry. "Is it just me or do you two have some kind of connection? Are you positive that you are not supposed to be in Ravenclaw, Harry?"

Luna simply had her dreamily look on her face while petting Liza while Harry glared at his cousin before sticking out his tongue.

"Oh shut up Draco! So is anyone going to help me out on hearing the clue or what?!"

The girls started to blush when Harry took off his shirt and reveal his bare chest. Draco and Dudley shook their heads before the blond Slytherin took off his robes and shirt.

The others watched as the two Slytherins enter the water.

"How in Merlin's name did Harry get that fit body?" whispered Blaise.

"Dad and Uncle Sev have us train since we were like ten years old," replied Dudley. "We train in Prince Manor or in Black Manor but we mostly use Prince Manor as the training ground there has more room."

"Ten?!" said Vincent.

"You two trained since you were ten," said Gregory before shaking his head. "But how can you if you didn't have your own wand?"

"Harry would either use his parent's old wands while I would use my Mom's," replied Dudley.

Everyone nodded before Theo glazed over to where the girls were standing and were looking at the water. He noticed that Luna was the only one that had a calm look on her face.

He leaned over to the other boys, "Hey guys, have you noticed that Luna is the only one that doesn't want to get attention by Harry?"

"You know, you're right," murmured Blaise as he placed his hand under his chin. "I wonder why."

Dudley bit his lip but before he was considering telling the others about Harry and Luna's soul bond, his two cousins came out of the tub. Both were grinning like cats.

"We know what the next clue is!"

"Vince, Greg! Go and order some food," said Draco.

"You can call Dobby if you like, he wouldn't mind," said Harry. He waved his wand and dried up his hair as Draco did the same.

Vincent and Gregory nodded their heads before dashing out of the bathroom.

"Dobby? Who's that Harry?" wondered Hermione.

"Dobby is my personal house elf," replied Harry while putting back his shirt. "It was a gift from the Senior Malfoy before I started going to school. He is also the elf that picked you up during our first year, remember?"

Hermione thought for a moment, "Oh – Oh yea! But wait, that little elf…belongs to you?"

"Let me explain Mione," said Theo before guiding her out of the bathroom.

It didn't take long for Theo to explain Hermione about house elves that depend on the wizard's magic or whoever they are serving. If they are set free which means giving them any kind of clothes, they don't live long.

Everyone waited at the living room when a small elf appeared with food floating around him. He was wearing an emerald uniform and on his right side had the Potter and Prince family crest on it.

"Did Master Harry and his friends wanted food?"

Harry smiled, "Yes Dobby. I take it that the food comes from Prince Manor, correct?"

"Yes Master Harry as Master Snape does not trust the food here or the Headmaster," replied Dobby.

Harry sighs, "Leave it to Dad to be over paranoid. Thanks, you can go back to the manor."

"Anytime Master Harry, call out if you need any more help," said the little house elf before apparating away.

"Never in my life have I seen a house elf with so much loyalty to one wizard," said Pansy. She took a few cookies and had a pumpkin juice on the other hand.

"That's Dobby for you," said Draco before smiling. "I remember he would play with me when he was my personal elf when I was younger."

"Dobby was your personal elf before he switched to Harry," said Hermione. "How is that possible?"

"Dad had the ownership transfer to Harry," stated Draco.

"I see," murmured Hermione before thinking on going to the library and look up about house elves. "So what did the clue say about the second task?"

"I'm not 100% sure but someone will take something I treasure into the Great Lake and I have to retrieve it back," replied Harry before grabbing a muffin.

"Something you treasure?" murmured Millicent before blushing a bit. "Can…can it be a person?"

"Could be," said Harry before shaking his head. "But I treasure everyone that holds dear to me. My family and my friends so what are they going to take from me?"

"Well it's obvious you love Professor Snape but then again you love your cousin and Aunt," said Tracey before frowning. "This is going be rather difficult to solve."

"Hey Harry, let's discuss this with Mom and Uncle Sev. Maybe they can give us a hand," suggested Dudley.

"Sure, I think that is best thing to do," said Harry. "So what are your guy's plans for this year's Christmas?"

Pansy smiled, "I hear that Hogwarts will be hosting this year's Yule Ball. Normally it would be at the Ministry of Magic and my family would always attend."

"Oh! That's right!" said Daphne before clapping her hands together. "My family normally attends the Malfoy's Yule Ball but this year the Malfoy's are not having one this year. Right, Draco?"

"Right on Daphne," replied Draco. "They wanted to take a break this year so they will be coming to Hogwarts in Christmas."

"My parents might be coming as well," said Susan before looking over to Harry. "Who are you going to ask for the Ball, Harry?"

"I'm not sure just yet," replied Harry before sighing. "But I do want to go out with someone that will understand me and sees me as how I am. Not as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived."

Hermione and the girls looked at each other before thinking ways to get their secret crush to ask them out. Luna on the other hand, was playing with Liza and was feeding her.

"Well since classes have been postponed, what shall we do?" wondered Theo. "Have you guys needs some help on your homework assignments?"

"Um I little for me as I am still having trouble with my Muggle assignments," said Pansy, sheepishly. "Harry, you don't mind helping me again?"

Harry was about to reply when Dudley pulled him aside.

"Actually this would be a perfect moment to talk with Mom and Uncle Sev about the second task so see yea guys later!"

Draco and the others watched as Dudley and Harry left the room.

The two of them dashed forward and ran a few hallways before Dudley looked around to see if anyone was nearby. Harry sighs before casting a silent charm and a Notice-Me-Not charm around them.

"No one is going to see or hear us, Dud. Now, do you think it would be Luna who will be taken for the second task?"

"Most definitely as I can see that the connection is starting to form between you two," replied Dudley. "I suggested you find a certain spell that will help you find her, underwater. What about breathing underwater?"

"I can ask Aunt Petunia about the spell and as for breathing underwater, I will go and ask Neville if he knows any plants that can help someone breath underwater," replied Harry.

Dudley nodded, "Right, let's go and notify Mom. Let's head over to the Gryffindor tower where I can send an owl message to my Mom and you can send one to Uncle Sev."

"Let's go, said Harry before the two dashed towards the Gryffindor tower.

-December 10, Transfiguration class-

"Mr. Potter-Snape if you would kindly stay behind for just a moment," said Minerva.

Harry nodded before telling the others that he will meet them later. Draco and Dudley nodded before leaving out of the room.

"Now I'm not sure you are aware of this but this year, Hogwarts will be hosting the Yule Ball as it is tradition with the Tri-Wizard tournament," started Minerva. "As one of the champions, you are required to give out the opening dance…with your date."

Harry blushes, "I-I know that Hogwarts will be hosting the Yule Ball but I didn't know that the champions have to give out the first dance. W-What I'm going to do? The girls around here will practically attack me if I ask them out to be my date!"

Minerva giggled, "Come now Harry, there has to be a girl that you want to take out. I know for sure that Dudley will be taking Susan."

"I…I do have someone in mind," murmured Harry before frowning. "But she is a year younger and I don't know if she is allowed to be out of curfew."

"Not too worry dear, as long as she is with you, she is allowed and of course permission by her Father and Head of House," replied Minerva. "May I ask who this lucky girl is?"

Harry looked down before looking behind him then gestured his surrogate aunt to his level. Minerva shook her head before bending over to her great-nephew's level.

The raven hair Slytherin whispered the name before blushing afterwards.

Minerva smiled, "I will notify her Head house about this and her Father. Best to ask her right away before the other girls get a hold of you."

"R-Right, thanks Aunt Minnie," murmured Harry before dashing out of the room. He was about to turn the corner when he bumped into someone.

Both of them fall from the floor.

"I'm so sorry – Ah! L-Luna! A-Are you alright?" said Harry before helping her up. "You are not hurt, are yea?"

"No, I'm quite fine," replied Luna. "Why in such a rush though Harry?"

"Um well you see…I was in fact going to look for you," replied Harry softly. "It's about the Yule Ball."

"Oh, what about it?" wondered Luna.

Harry took a deep breath, "I-I was hoping that you-you would be my date for the ball."

Luna titled her head, "I would have thought you were going to ask Daphne or Hermione."

"What? N-No!" replied Harry. "Besides I think Draco was going to ask Daphne while Theo was going to ask Hermione."

Luna smiled, "I can see that Theo has a crush on Mione while Blaise has a thing about Tracey. I can see those two with a bright future."

"Yea," murmured Harry before biting his lip. "So about being my date?"

"I'm happy to go out with you," replied Luna.

"Now I don't have to worry about girls attacking me with questions," said Harry before rubbing his arm, nervously. "And…there is something that I need to tell you, something important."

"Is it about our soul bond connection?" asked Luna softly.

"H-How did you know that?" asked Harry in shock.

"My Father took me to the bank last summer as to find the reason why I felt this warm feeling whenever I am around you," replied Luna. "It turns out that feeling was the connection between us but I didn't want to mention to you until you feel the same way or at least know about the bond."

Harry blushes, "I-I see so what do you want to do?"

Luna shrugs, "If you like we can take it slow and just hang out and maybe go out whenever there is a Hogsmeade weekend."

"We…can do that," murmured Harry before noticing a few books on the ground. He picked up a few books, "Are you working on your assignments?"

"That's right," replied Luna. "They are due next week before we take our final exams."

"I can come along and help you out," offered Harry.

Luna smiled before taking a hold onto Harry's hand and the two walked over to the library. Unknown to them, they were being watched by someone from a distance.

"How dare you try to steal my boyfriend Luna," murmured Ginny before stepping out of her hiding spot. She girt her teeth before marching over to the Gryffindor tower.

'_No one and I mean no one will get in my way to become Lady Potter including you Luna – you bloody traitor!'_

**-Break Line-**

**Me: Well here is the last rewrite so next up is the new chapter which everyone is dying to read. Sorry if it took this long for me to update this chapter but I had a bit of a writer's block but I think I have finally got something.**

**Thanks for your patience and I hope you like the rewrite chapters as well.**

**Ciao for now guys! Until the real update!**


	13. Truth Revealed

**Me: 'hides behind the walls'**

**Okay so…it took me quite some time to update his new chapter for you guys but please understand that I was a bit busy and had a bit of a writer's block.**

**Which would explain why I rewritten the whole story to begin with. I hoped you liked the rewritten chapters my fellow Harry Potter fans!**

**As for my kidney stones situation, it was rescheduled to March 15 as I had bronchitis and had high blood pressure so I had to stay at the hospital overnight and recover.**

**I'm really grateful from all of your support you guys give me through my rough time so I hope this new chapter tells you how much you guys mean to me so much.**

**And hopefully my grammar is a bit better but if there is a mistake, please I beg of you to TELL me where it is so that I can change it.**

**Now I thank everyone to wait so patiently and even re-read the story and even the female version of this story.**

**To those who reviewed: Teddi 8347, poppabear11420, magicanimegurl, Above the Winter Moonlight, 1bluesapphire, ej-83, thewolf74, BeholdTheMetatron1946, ILoveGeorgeEads, Wishfull-star, dizuz, fanfictan 86, Guest #1, silvershadowseeker, Guest #2, LillyGirl310, Penny is wise, draco7347, Skyeleaf1956, shunshu, sexy Seren, deaffairy25, Guest #3 and other that I have lost count of, sorry.**

**I would normally respond to your lovely inputs but there are just too much for me to answer so please do forgive me for not replying your reviews in this update.**

**Just know this that I am grateful of them and I hope you enjoy this long waited chapter, you guys have been waiting for so long.**

**Anyway onward to the story my friends/readers: **

**Summary: What if Petunia raised Harry as promised as like a son with unexpected help from someone in the wizarding world? What was inside of the trunk that Lily sent to Petunia before she passed away? Good witch Petunia and wizard Dudley, Godfather Severus, Alive Regulus Black, a free Sirius Black, no-werewolf Remus Lupin, Good Salazar Slytherin and no-Horcuxes Harry.**

**Pairings: Dudley X Susan, Tracey X Blaise, Draco X ?, Harry X Luna**

**Bashing: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley**

**I don't own the books/movies of Harry Potter but rather J.K Rowling. Enjoy!**

-December 11, Morning: Great Hall-

Hermione and Daphne were walking to the Hall while Luna was skipping, happily by their side.

"You're unusually happy," noted Daphne before smirking. "What? Has someone asked you to be their date for the Yule Ball?"

Luna smiled to them, "Why yes, it was Harry."

Hermione and Daphne widen their eyes with a shock look on their faces.

"S-Seriously?!" said both girls.

Luna simply nodded before skipping to the Great Hall, leaving Hermione and Daphne speechless. The two girls shook it off before heading inside the Hall and took a seat by the younger Ravenclaw.

It was still pretty early as there were barely any students inside the Great Hall and three professors at the Head table.

It was Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Professor Sinistra.

Hermione noticed that a few of their friends were eating their breakfast but it was mostly the girls from their group that were out of bed.

"Of course that the boys are still sleeping," murmured Daphne before taking a bite from her bread. "And they say that we girls are difficult in the morning."

Hermione and Luna giggled before continuing onward to their breakfast but suddenly they were interrupted by a loud shouting.

"Luna, you traitor!"

The young blond Ravenclaw turned her head around to see Ginny walking over to where she was sitting at. She gave Ginny a warm smile, "Ginny, it's been a while that you haven't talked to me. How have you been? Are the Wrackspurt near you today?"

Ginny grit her teeth, "Stop talking nonsense Loony they don't exist! Besides I didn't come here for a chit-chat but to bring you a warning."

Luna tilted her head, "A warning?"

Hermione and Daphne looked at each other, knowing what kind of warning the female Weasley was about to tell to their friend.

"If you dare to show up at the Yule Ball with Harry, you'll going to regret it Loony Lovegood," threatened Ginny. She narrowed her eyes, "Do you understand me?"

"Weasley, do you honestly believe that she is going to listen to you?" said Daphne, angrily.

"I suggest that you go back to your table before you draw attention to the Professors," said Hermione as she pointed over to the Head table.

Ginny grit her teeth, "You stay out of this, Granger, Greengrass! This is between Loony and myself, got it?!"

Hermione and Daphne glared at the female Weasley but just as they were about to say something, Luna stopped them.

The young Ravenclaw shook her head before smiling over to her childhood friend.

"I'm sorry Ginny but I can't cancel on my date like that. It will be quite rude if I do and my Father taught me never to be rude to any of my friends or future dates. I do hope you understand or are the Wrackspurt getting to you once again."

Ginny grit her teeth before pointing her wand at her former friend.

"Stop smiling Loony! You are not fit to be Harry's date for the Yule Ball but me! And it's going to be me that will marry Harry and become Lady Potter!"

Upon hearing the shouting, Severus looked away from his meal to see Ginny pointing her wand towards Luna. He was about to get up and stop the useless fight when Minerva stopped him.

"What – Minerva, why are you stopping me? One of your Lions is about to hex one of the Ravens and you are allowing that to happen?!"

"Don't worry, I will punish her afterwards but this fight…does not require for us to step in as it's about young love," replied Minerva.

"Not too worry Severus, I have casted a protection charm around Miss Lovegood incase Miss Weasley casted a hex to her," said Aurora.

"I take it that Petunia taught you that spell," said Severus as he retook his seat.

Aurora nodded before cover her mouth, "Oh my. It would seem that Miss Lovegood can't hold onto her temper any longer."

Severus and Minerva looked at the Astronomy professor before turning their heads over at the Ravenclaw table. They felt a faint dark aura coming from Luna.

"Shut up you annoying little brat! Merlin, don't you ever shut up!" snapped Luna as her normal blue-grey eyes turned to dark blue-grey.

Everyone in the Great Hall widens their eyes and stopped what they were doing. Never did they hear the young and carefree Lovegood, yell before.

Ginny step back a bit before gripping her hold onto her wand tightly.

"D-Don't try to sound like you are a threat, Lovegood. You're nothing but a loony girl that comes from a family with a crazy Father and I bet your Mother was as crazy as you were."

"Shut up!" shouted Luna. "Don't insult my family like that, you brat! Just because you have a big family, doesn't mean that you can talk trash about mine or any others!"

The students looked at each other before silently agreeing the young Ravenclaw, mostly the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs.

Daphne walked up to Luna and placed her hand over to the young blond before glaring over to Ginny.

"I think it would be best if you go back to your table Weasley before things gets a lot worse."

"I'm not going anywhere until Lovegood agrees not to go the Yule Ball with Harry," stated Ginny. "Harry is supposed to be with me, not you!"

Luna frowned and was about to say something to her former friend when Pansy walked between the two. Pansy winked over to Luna before glaring over at Ginny.

"You are quite of a disappointment, Weasley. The only ones that are regaining their status in your family is Charlie Weasley, William Weasley and your twin brothers, Fred and George. You and your brother, Ronald show no potential of regaining your pureblood status with that kind of manners you are showing."

"She's right," said Millicent before smirking. "You are practically shaming your family name by arguing to someone that has a little more status than ours."

"Stay out of this!" snapped Ginny.

"Like we are going to listen to a blood traitor," said the girls.

"Blood traitor?" murmured Hermione before looking over at Daphne. "You know, I never did ask but why the Weasley's labeled 'Blood traitors'?"

"Explain to you later," replied Daphne. "It's quite a bit of a long story and Draco knows it much more than any of us as it involves his family and theirs."

Hermione nodded her head.

"Go back to your table Weasley," said Millicent before smirking. "I don't think no one wants to date you as you are a little rude witch."

Pansy laughed, "Most likely Harry would ask you out if you are the last person on Earth!"

Ginny's cheeks were crimson red before pointing her wand towards Pansy.

"That's not true, you Slytherin bitch!"

Pansy grit her teeth and was about to take out of her wand when Luna beat her to it.

"_Incarcerous!"_

Luna's wand shot out robes and wrapped around onto Ginny. The redhead yelped before fallen onto the ground and started to struggle to break free.

"L-Loony, let go of me! Let me go this instant!"

Luna sighs before pocketing her wand back to her robes, "No. You deserve what you got…Weasley. You showed me your true colors, here in Hogwarts and frankly, I hate it. Now if you would excuse me."

Everyone watched the young Ravenclaw ran out of the Great Hall before glaring over to the struggling Ginny.

Daphne and the other girls looked at each other before running out of the Hall to find the boys coming down the hallways.

"Did you just see Luna running over here?" asked Daphne.

"Actually, we did," replied Dudley.

"We called out to her but she just ignored us and kept on running," said Neville.

"Harry told us to go to the Great Hall while he goes and see what's wrong with Luna," said Draco before frowning. "He thought that he saw Luna crying."

"Did something happen in the Great Hall?" asked Vincent.

The girls nodded before telling them what happen while up on the Astronomy tower, Luna was sitting on the floor and was crying her eyes out.

The young Ravenclaw felt hurt upon seeing her childhood friend treating her like dirt.

She remembers on how the two of them would spend each other's houses during the summer. It was nice and fun but now, she had a feeling that her childhood friend was gone.

Luna know something was up when she came to visit her before going to Hogwarts, that she was destined to be Lady Potter and would be living in the life of luxury.

It was the main reason why she asked her father to take her to the bank and take the inheritance potion.

'_Oh well, it is not like I really saw her as a true friend,' _thought Luna as she clean off the tears with her robes. She was about to head out when she ran into Harry.

"There you are," said Harry before frowning. He noticed that Luna's eyes were red and puffy before handing her a tissue, "Are…you alright?"

Luna smiled and took the offering napkin, "I'm fine but thank you for your concern Harry. Come on, you don't want to miss breakfast, don't you?"

Harry shook his head, "I can just ask Dobby to get me something but I need to know what caused you to cry. I know you what you are feeling from our bond."

"Has the bond gone that strong?" said Luna in disbelief before sighing in defeat. "I guess I can't lie to you, mind having Dobby get something for me as well? I sort of…missed my breakfast."

Harry nodded his head before calling his personal elf and ordered their breakfast from him.

It took about ten minutes for Luna to explain to Harry what happen in the Great Hall before she came running out to the tower.

"She is not the same anymore," murmured Luna, sadly. She hugged her legs as she was sitting on the floor while playing with her cup, "I know that I talk weirdly but…it's not my fault. When I see someone…I get some sort of vision about them and I completely space out."

Harry rubbed his cheek, "I wonder if it has something do to with your sneer ability."

"It might be possible," murmured Luna before looking at her watch. "We better get going or we will miss our first class."

"Come on then," said Harry as he offered his hand to Luna. "Let me escort you to your first class and show the other girls that I am already taken."

Luna smiled before taking the offering hand and walked down with her soul bond. The young Ravenclaw first class is Transfiguration and it was with the Gryffindors.

Harry entered the classroom with Luna and walked her to her sit before getting pulled away from her. He looked down to see that Ginny was holding onto his arm.

"Harry! Did you come here to ask me out for the Yule Ball?" asked Ginny.

The raven hair Slytherin frowns before removing Ginny's arms from his.

"No Weasley, I was dropping off Luna, my date, to her class. Why in Merlin's name would I want to ask you out? I barely even know you."

"Well if I go with you," said Ginny with a slight blush on her cheeks. "You can get to know me much better."

Harry sighs, "As if I am going to ask an annoying girl like you to an important dance."

"A-Annoying?" stuttered Ginny. She shook her head before glaring over to Luna, "You! What did you do to my future husband?!"

Luna was about to say something when Harry stopped her.

"Harry," said Luna, softly.

The raven hair Slytherin smiled to her before glaring over to Ginny, "First off, don't you dare shout to my friends like a piece of trash. Second, who says that I will marry you? We're not engaged! And Lastly – I will not tolerate of you treating my soul bond like she is your slave!"

"S-Soul bond?!" said the younger students.

Ginny stood there in shock and in disbelief. She had a pain look on her face before dashing out of the classroom, crying.

"You didn't have to do that Harry," said Luna.

"I had to," said Harry before looking over to the young blond. "I have a feeling that if I don't date Ginny on my own account then Dumbledore will do something ridiculous like setting up an arrange marriage between the two of us."

"You have a point there Harry," murmured Luna before giving him a hug. "You better get going or you will be late for your History of Magic class."

Harry smiled and gave Luna a small kiss on her cheek before dashing out of the classroom.

Luna stood there before smiling, dreamily and took her seat while her classmates where talking among themselves on what just happened.

-Dumbledore's Office, night-

"What are we going to do, Albus?!" snapped Molly while trying to comfort her only daughter. "You promised that my little girl will marry Potter and her life will be secure!"

"Not too worry Molly," said Albus as he rubbed his bread. "We can bind the soul bond between Lovegood to young Harry but not right now as it will look suspicious. Let us wait at the end of the year."

Molly frowns before nodding, "Very well. See Ginny dear, you will get to marry Potter. You just have to wait a little longer; can you do that for Mommy?"

Ginny sniffs, "Okay but about Ron being friends with Harry? He still has not able to do that."

"I'm trying Ginny!" snapped Ron before crossing his arms. "Potter is practically glued to Malfoy or his fat ass cousin of his, Evans-Black. There is no way I can have a decent talk with him!"

"Then find a way!" snapped Ginny.

"Ronald, dear," said Molly. "Have you not tried to be friends with that cousin of his? It could be the only way to be friends with your future brother-in-law."

"But that means that I have to endure that slimy Malfoy and the other Slytherins!" argued Ron.

"Fear not Mr. Weasley," said Albus, calmly. "Next year, I will be giving small portions of Loyalty Potion to Harry's drinks that wouldn't be found by a spell."

Ron smiled before nodding his head.

"For now, keep an eye on young Harry, Mr. Weasley," said Albus. "Mark when he takes a drink during his meal times so I will be prepared for next year."

"On it sir," said Ron. "We better get going Ginny as it getting close to curfew."

Ginny nodded before giving a kiss to her mother, "Night Mom and good night Headmaster Dumbledore. Let's go Ron."

"I better get going before Arthur gets home," said Molly before leaving by using the floo.

Albus smiled to himself as he took a lemon drop before heading off to bed as well.

-Severus' quarters-

"Are you positive on what you have heard, Godric?" asked Severus, seriously.

Not too long ago, Severus and Harry brought the portraits of the other founders that were sealed in their respected vaults. Once they did, the portraits in the Headmaster office became active.

"More than 100% Master Snape," replied Godric before grit his teeth. "If he dares to bind the soul bond my Great-Grandson and young Lovegood, it would cause heavy damage to their magic core!"

"You have to find a way to protect him, Severus," said Helga.

"I believe there is a strong protection spell somewhere in my vault you can use," murmured Rowena.

"Will you three stop talking!" snapped Salazar.

"Stop talking?!" snapped Godric. "We're trying to find a way to protect our Great-Grandson – your heir!"

"I know that, you blasted dunderhead," sneered Salazar before looking over at Severus. "I have a better idea…why not reclaim and announce your titles at the end of the year?"

The three founders widen their eyes.

"Reclaim?!" said Severus in shock. "Lord Slytherin, wouldn't that cause uproar throughout the Wizarding world?"

"It might but you will be able to kick out Dumbledore and resort how Hogwarts was supposed to be," explained Salazar.

"My brother is right," stated Rowena.

Godric sighs, "I hate to admit it but I have to agree as well. I have watched in my portrait as Dumbledore change so much throughout the years. Some classes have been removed as well."

"There were other classes?" wondered Severus before shaking his head. "Let me floo call Petunia as she needs to know about this as well."

"Of course, dear," said Helga.

Severus went over to the floo and requested for Petunia to come through his quarters. Within minutes, Petunia came through the floo before walking over to her ancestors.

The four founders and Severus took about an hour to explain to her what had happen at Dumbledore's office.

"That low life bastard!" shouted Petunia.

"Come down my dear," said Helga, softly. "I know you are upset but you must keep your temper under control."

"If you truly want to get revenge on Dumbledore than beat him on his own game," said Salazar before smirking. "Reclaim your titles and the castle where you can kick that muggleborn hater out of here."

"Muggleborn hater?!" said Severus and Petunia.

"You never noticed," said Godric before narrowing his eyes. "Everyone believes that Dumbledore was sorted into Gryffindor but that bastard was supposed to be in Slytherin – no offense Salazar."

"None taken," said Salazar.

"Even though he attended Hogwarts and sorted at the wrong house, he became friends with the Dark Lord at their time, Gellert Grindelwald," continued Salazar.

"The two of them were planning to gather the Deathly Hallows to attach the muggles and muggleborns to show them their strength," said Rowena.

"Though once Aberforth, Dumbledore's younger brother found out, he tried to stop him," said Helga before frowning. "It led to a wizarding duel between the three of them but…"

"One of the Killing curse that was cast, rebounded and lead to Ariana's death, Dumbledore's younger sister," finished Godric.

"It was there that Dumbledore somewhat turn a leaf and stop what he was planning on killing off the muggles," said Rowena.

"Even though it broke his heart," stated Helga before smiling. "You see, Dumbledore and Grindelwald were lovers."

Severus and Petunia's jaw dropped.

"In all of – alright, so what are you going to do Petunia?" asked Severus as he was trying to recover from his shock.

Petunia sighs, "I…have no bloody idea Sev."

"Just think about it dear," said Helga, softly. "You have plenty of time to think it over and not to mention you have to tell young Harry and Dudley as well."

"Of course," murmured Petunia.

Severus sighs, "Thanks for the heads up. Let me know if anything else is happens or what Dumbledore is planning."

The four founders nodded before going over to their respected portraits minus Salazar.

"Just a bit of a warning Petunia, you have until the end of the year to decide," said Salazar before his portrait went silent.

Petunia bites her lip before going over and slump onto the couch. She placed her hands onto her head and started shaking her head a bit, "What am I going to do?"

**-Break Line-**

**Next Chapter: Yule Ball, second task and informing Harry and Dudley of the situation about reclaiming their titles along with their soul bonds, Susan and Luna.**


	14. Yule Ball

**Me:** **'cough' Well now…I have a few things to say before going to the chapter.**

**It's about my right kidney.**

**Two doctors found out that my right kidney is close to not working anymore. So in order to save it, they are going to place a tube behind my back.**

**I will be undergoing a mild-surgery I guess…not really sure but this will happen on Monday which is tomorrow for me. I wouldn't be able to update all of my stories after recover so please be patient to wait for the next update.**

**Anyway, I would like to thank to those who read, faved, and/or alerted this story.**

**To those who reviewed: Jack905, Skyeleaf1956, Guest #1, Guest #2, Ahuiliztli, , LillyGirl310, prinnyprincess332.12 and Guest #3…I thank you.**

**Skyeleaf1956: 'blushes' Aw that is so sweet for you to say 'anime cry'**

**Thanks but unfortunately I have to undergo a different surgery on Monday (tomorrow).**

**Guest #1: Mm not sure but I will look into it later or when I have the chance to**

**Guest #2: As you wish but please be patient on the next chapter, alright?**

**Ahuiliztli: (I did spell you name right?) Glad you like that story and as for a Draco and Hermione pairing…mm not sure but I will think about it.**

** : I do hope you have read the chapter that I explain everything about who is heir to what as I don't want to explain it here in the note…**

**LillyGirl310: Oh don't worry, Sev and the others are working on stopping Dumbles. As for the posting review problem, I have no idea what happened. Enjoy the chapter!**

**prinnyprincess332.12: Oh…I guess I have to fix soon hehe…that's what I get for typing in the blasted dark.**

**Guest #3: Make no promises after Monday…**

**Anyway onward to the story my friends/readers: **

**Summary: What if Petunia raised Harry as promised as like a son with unexpected help from someone in the wizarding world? What was inside of the trunk that Lily sent to Petunia before she passed away? Good witch Petunia and wizard Dudley, Godfather Severus, Alive Regulus Black, a free Sirius Black, no-werewolf Remus Lupin, Good Salazar Slytherin and no-Horcuxes Harry.**

**Pairings: Dudley X Susan, Tracey X Blaise, Draco X ?, Harry X Luna**

**Bashing: Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley**

**I don't own the books/movies of Harry Potter but rather J.K Rowling. Enjoy!**

-Chamber of Secrets, Dec. 18-

"Finally!" shouted Dudley. "No more classes and exams for the next two whole weeks!"

"Not long enough," murmured Blaise before slumping onto the couch. "Merlin, exams were brutal and here I thought that Professor Snape's tests were horrible."

"Tell me about it," said Pansy. "Dudley, your Mother's test was horrible!"

"Oh come on, Pansy it wasn't that bad," said Daphne before crossing her arms. "If you had studied enough than it would have been a breeze."

"She's right," stated Millicent as she was petting Aura, the Basilisk. "I believe that Professor Lupin's History of Magic test was tricky while Professor Snape's Antidote test was alright."

Everyone agreed while Pansy grumpily looked the other way.

"By the way, Draco, what's the deal about the whole 'blood traitor' thing about the Weasley's?" wondered Hermione.

Draco lifted his eyebrow before looking over to Daphne.

"You didn't tell her?"

"I thought that it would be best if she gets the story out of the other side of the feud," replied Daphne as she shrugs her shoulders.

"I guess so," murmured Draco before sighing. "Alright, around the 1500's, the Weasley's had their pureblood status just like any other wizarding family but it all changed when a Malfoy married off to a Weasley."

"There was a witch hunt where Alexander Weasley and Eleanor Weasley nee Malfoy were living at. Eleanor, my ancestor, wanted to leave somewhere else while Alexander said there was nothing to fear."

"But unfortunately the town folks attacked their manor and managed to kill two children and seriously injured Eleanor. Though she was able to escape with the living son and flee to Malfoy manor."

"What happened to your ancestor?" asked Hermione.

"She later died from her injures," replied Draco. "The Malfoy's always believe that the muggles were horrible people and they should be imprisoned for their crimes during the witch hunts."

"But the Weasley's thought otherwise," said Theo. "Saying that they are just muggles that don't understand our magical ways."

"Is it that how Salazar felt about the muggles as well," stated Tracey.

"That's correct," said Harry before frowning. "Sort of weird how the Weasley's hates the Slytherins and yet they view about muggles as the same to Salazar himself."

Everyone nodded, even Aura silently agreed.

"But then why were they labeled 'blood traitors' if they had the same view as Salazar?" asked Hermione.

"It's during that time where the purebloods believed that Salazar hated the muggles and muggleborns," replied Vincent.

"Which why the Malfoy's did everything in their power to lower the Weasley's pureblood status and were the first ones to call them 'blood traitors'," said Gregory.

"It got worse when Cedrella Black fell in love and married Septimus Weasley," stated Draco before shaking his head. "He was a major muggle supporter which led the Black family to disown her and blasted her from the Black family tree."

"I was told a bit of my Father's family history but not all of them," said Dudley before frowning. "Grandma Walburga never did mention about the ones that were blasted from the family tree."

"I still can't believe the late Lady Black is so kind to you," said Pansy before sneering a bit. "I mean don't get me wrong but you are just a halfblood and to her, it's practically muggleborn."

Dudley shrugs, "I have no bloody idea. I guess she has a soft spot for my Father or something."

"Or could be that fact that Dudley is the heir to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," murmured Blaise. "Not to mention, Harry is the heir to Salazar and Ravenclaw."

"She could have changed her mind," said Daphne. "She could be finally giving muggleborns a chance ever since finding out the truth about Salazar."

Everyone thought for a moment before shaking their heads.

"That reminds me, just recently Ron has been acting…nice out of a suddenly," stated Dudley before making a face. "It's kind of…awkward."

"Seriously?" said Millicent.

"He can be faking it so that he can get to Harry," suggested Astoria.

"That could be it," murmured Draco. "Whatever he is planning, it's nothing good. Dudley, have the Weasley twins spy on him if you can."

"Actually, Fred and George have been giving me tips about Ron and their little sister for quite some time now," stated Dudley.

"So what's the gossip then?" asked Tracey.

"Nothing much but not too long ago, Ron and Ginny went over to Dumbledore's office," said Dudley before frowning. "Ron didn't come back to the dorm room close to curfew and where he started to be friendly towards me."

"That…is a bit strange," murmured Blaise.

"Oh let's drop this for the time being," said Susan before smiling. "So who is staying over during winter break?"

Everyone smiled before discussing about their winter break.

-Severus' Quarters, Dec. 20-

Harry, Dudley and Draco leaned over to each other's shoulders and slumped onto the couch. They were completely exhausted as Narcissa and Petunia took them out to get new dress robes.

"I thought it wouldn't end," murmured Harry, tiredly.

"My poor aching feet," whined Dudley.

"Oh please, you two, that was just small window shopping," said Draco before sighing. "Mother can go to like fifteen different stores less than an hour."

Harry and Dudley shivered.

"Oh come now boys, it wasn't that bad," said Narcissa as she was looking at the robes she got for her son. She titled her head, "You know I am having second thoughts about these robes Draco."

Draco stood up, "Oh no, you don't Mother! I am not going back there again!"

Narcissa pouts before getting up and took hold onto Draco's ear.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me young man. Now let's go fit your robes once again."

Harry and Dudley smirks a bit as they watched their distant cousin was dragged out of the room and floo back to Malfoy manor.

"I would get rid of those smirks from your faces," said Petunia before crossing her arms. "Or I might just do the same with you two as well."

Harry and Dudley paled before smiling nervously.

"Now that is out of the way," said Severus as he walked into with Lucius, Regulus, Sirius and Remus. "There is something that we need to discuss with the both of you."

Harry and Dudley looked at each other before looking at them.

"What would that be?"

Regulus sighs, "It's about claiming your titles as the heirs of the four founders at the end of this year."

Harry and Dudley widen their eyes, "WHAT?!"

"N-Now?" said Dudley, nervously. "But why so early? I thought we agreed that we will reclaim our titles around our 6th year or something."

"True," said Severus before sitting down and placed his hands under his chin. "But Dumbledore is starting to make things a lot more complicated. If we don't make a move now, Dumbledore will have his way…mostly you Harry."

"What?!" shouted Harry as he stood up, forgetting his exhaustion. "What do you mean Dad? What is Dumbles planning now?!"

"Harry, please control your temper," said Remus.

"That's right kiddo," said Sirius before sighing. "Dumbledore is planning to give you some Loyalty potions and most likely a bit of Love potions upon your next year."

"The Loyalty potion to him and the Weasley's, mostly to Molly, Ron and Ginny," said Severus before frowning. "The Love potion is no doubt will be to Ginny."

Harry stood in shock while his cousin grits his teeth.

"That Love potion will be useless if the bond between him and Luna is awakened!"

"That may be true but it wouldn't if Dumbledore binds Harry and Luna's soul bond," stated Lucius before sneering. "And knowing him, he would try to do that by the end of the year."

Harry slumped onto the couch and placed his hands onto his head while Dudley was rubbing his back for comfort.

"Great, just bloody great," murmured Harry before sighing. "Well, what do you think Dud?"

"I'm not sure but we should mention this to Luna and Susan as well," replied Dudley. "They will be representing as Lady Hufflepuff and Lady Ravenclaw once we reclaim our titles."

Harry nodded before looking over to his adopted father.

"Mind if you floo call their head houses and ask them to send Luna and Susan here?"

Severus nodded before getting up and went over to floo. It wasn't long for Luna and Susan to floo to Severus' quarters where they greeted everyone.

"So what's the emergency about Professors?" asked Susan.

Luna frowns, "This…This is about Harry and Dudley reclaiming their true heritage, correct?"

Lucius, Regulus and Sirius had a shock look on their faces while Severus, Petunia and Remus just nodded their heads.

"I see that your Sneer ability has been increasing Luna, dear," said Petunia, happily. "That would mean your connection bond with Harry is becoming stronger by the minute."

Harry and Luna smiled and blushed a bit.

"And I bet it's the same thing with Dudley's healing magic," stated Regulus before smirking. "Tell me son, have you been able to heal without using your wand now?"

Dudley blushes a bit more before nodding his head.

"It would seem that the connection is forming a bit faster," said Lucius. "There is no doubt about it that the four of them will have their connection bonded by the end of the Third task."

Severus and Regulus nodded.

"So why are we here?" asked Susan.

"We will like to know in your opinion if we should reclaim the titles," replied Dudley.

Luna and Susan widen their eyes before looking at each other.

-Great Hall, Dec. 25-

Harry sighs heavily before adjusting a bit of his dress robes.

His aunt went out and purchase robes that matches his eyes and skin tone. He was wearing black robes that had the Potter/Prince crest on, dark silk emerald vest with a V neckline, black silk shirt and black pants.

His somewhat messy, long black hair was held up by a small dark green ribbon.

The young Slytherin was glad that his uncle Regulus found a specialist to fix his eye sight when he was nine years old. He wouldn't have to deal with bothersome glasses any longer.

"Harry! Hurry up!" shouted Draco. "We've got to meet with the others by the Great Hall entrance!"

"Coming!" shouted Harry before taking another look at the mirror. He shrugs his shoulders and headed out from his room.

Harry's group double checked before heading out to the Great Hall. They were waiting for the girls by the stairway.

Dudley's robes were similar to Harry's but his vest was dark crimson and was wearing gold tie and carrying a gold chain watch. On his robes, he bare the Evans and Black crest.

"Ah Mr. Potter-Snape, there you are," said Minerva. "You should get in line with the other champions, where is your date?"

Harry was about to reply when he heard a cough behind him. He turned to see Luna and the other girls with stunning dresses but his eyes were drawn to the young Lovegood.

She was wearing a sleeveless short blue dress with a corset that had black trimmings and a small black ribbon on her chest. Around her waist was a diamond belt with a sapphire gem on the middle and flowing down was a thin layer of black cloth.

On her neck was her butterbeer cork necklace and wearing raindrop earrings.

Her hair was curled up and on her left side was a dark blue flower with small pearls and fairy dust around her hair.

"Here I am Professor," said Luna, happily.

"Why don't you look lovely Miss Lovegood," said Minerva before nodding. "Line up with the other champions and the rest of you, get inside."

Harry nodded before offering his hand to Luna who took it and both walked over where Cedric and Cho were standing. Viktor was with a random Slytherin while Fleur was with a random Ravenclaw.

The doors open and the eight of them entered to a spectacular sight of the Great Hall.

The room was a winter wonderland. Everything was completely white and the ceiling was enchanted to have snow fall down upon them. There was a white crystal chandelier hanging at the dance stage and the tables had white silk sheets and in the middle was magical crystalized roses.

Harry and Luna walked up to the dance stage before the music started to play.

The young Slytherin was glad to have some extra dance lessons with Narcissa and his aunt. Dudley was forced to learn but soon willingly to learn after a few threats from his mother.

"I say, I had a feeling that Professor Snape and Professor Sinistra were close," stated Luna before smiling. "You think that they might have feelings for each other?"

Harry looked over to see his adopted father dancing with the Astronomy Professor. He did notice they were dancing rather in sync to one and the other.

The young Slytherin titled his head before looking over to see his uncles, Sirius and Regulus smirking while Remus had a small smile on his face.

"What are they up to?" murmured Harry as he spins Luna.

"Do you want to go and ask them?" asked Luna.

Harry snorted, "Like they will tell me anything about their pranks. No, I will find out soon enough…do you want to take a walk outside? I can give you my robes so you wouldn't be cold."

Luna smiled, "I would love to. Let's go see if Dudley and Susan would like to join as well."

Harry smiled before the two of them dance off from the stage and began looking for Dudley and Susan. They were standing by the drinks and eating the food that was offered.

"Hey Dud, enjoying your night?" asked Harry.

"Why, yes," replied Dudley before smirking. "I see that you escape from the hell dance."

"I only had to do the opening dance," stated Harry before sighing. "Do you want to company us outside?"

Susan smiled, "Let's go Dudley. It is getting rather hot in here."

"Better being here," murmured Dudley before smiling. "Let's go. Susan, you can use my robe if it's cold for yea."

"My, what a gentleman," said Susan while Dudley blushed.

Harry and Luna laughed a bit before the four for them headed out to the courtyard and found a spot to see the snow fall.

They stay there for about a half an hour when they spotted Severus and Igor heading over to where the carriages were at.

Harry and Dudley looked at each other before hiding themselves and the girls. They gestured for them to be silent and try to listen on what they were talking about.

"It's moving Severus," hissed Igor, quietly. "I know you can feel it as well."

The Potion Master sneers at him before looking over at the carriages if there were any students were inside, messing around.

"Don't ignore me Severus," snapped Igor before grabbing hold onto Severus' arm. "What are you going to do if _he _does come back?"

"Nothing, I am going to ignore his blasted call," replied Severus. "What about you? What are you going do to, flee or go when he calls?"

"I don't know!" snapped Igor before frowning. "You do know if you ignore his call, he is going to kill you! You wouldn't be able to hide from _him_! The Dark Mark tells _him_ where you are at!"

"And you don't think I know that Igor," said Severus before freeing his arm. He took off his black sleeves and revealed to Igor his bare left arm.

"H-How – How were you able to remove it?!" stuttered Igor.

"With two little helpers," replied Severus before frowning. "Now is that all?"

Igor grits his teeth before walking away while Severus shook his head and headed back inside after looking a few more carriages.

"What was that all about?" wondered Susan.

Harry and Dudley looked at each other, "Tell you later."

"Come on, let's go back inside and see what the others are doing," said Harry.

The three of them nodded before heading back inside to see some of the students were dancing to a song from the Weird Sisters.

Harry spotted his friends sitting at a table, not too far from the food table. Surprisingly sitting with them was Ron and Ginny with their dates.

Ron asked Lavender after a fail attempt with Fleur while Dean asked Ginny.

"Um why are Ron and Ginny sitting there?" wondered Dudley.

"We have no idea but we have a feeling that little Ronnikins is trying to be friendly towards you guys along with your friends," said Fred, who appeared left to Harry.

"Including your cousin, Malfoy and the other Slytherins," said George, who appeared right to Dudley.

"Anything else, Forge and Gred?" asked Dudley as he was using the twins' nicknames.

"That is all we could get so far, little Lion," replied the twins before going back to their dates.

Fred asked out Angelina while surprisingly George asked out Millicent.

"Come on George, the Weird Sisters are playing my favorite song," said Millicent, happily. George smiled before letting Millicent dragging him to the dance stage.

"Let's go as well Fred," said Angelina.

"See yea later you guys," said Fred before leaving with his date.

Susan and Luna giggled while Harry and Dudley shook his head. That's when they saw that Ginny was walking over to them.

"Hey there, how's been your night?"

"Fine," answered Harry while Dudley was giving her an uncertain look. "Is there something that you want?"

Ginny smiled a bit, "N-Nothing. My brother and I just wanted to apologize for our behavior and to see if can be best friends."

Dudley was about to say something when Harry stopped him. The 4th year Slytherin shook his head before address to Ginny.

"You and your brother have tried that already but it was a lie. How do I know this second attempt is a lie as well?"

Ginny bit her lip, "I promise you Harry, this is no lie. My brother and I have finally realized our mistakes and we want to make it up for it. Please give us one more chance, Harry and Dudley."

Harry thought for a moment before grabbing hold onto Dudley's hand and looked over to their dates.

"Go with the others and tell Draco to come over here. Take Ginny with you."

Luna and Susan nodded before taking the young redhead girl and went over to where their friends were at. It wasn't long for Draco to walk up to them.

"Thank Merlin! A little more time hearing that blasted Weasley, I would have hex him so what's up, Harry?"

"Ginny and Ron are asking for forgiveness once again, that's what," replied Dudley.

"She says that they are regretting what they did for the past three years and want to start anew," explained Harry before crossing his arms. "But there is something not right."

Draco frowns, "I have to agree with you Harry. The Weasley's will do anything to get back their wizarding status and their old manor even if it means arrange marriages."

"I say decline them Harry," said Dudley. "Remember what Fred and George said to us. They are faking to be friendly to us so that they can be in our group but why?"

Harry thought for a moment before remembering the conversation they had with their family.

'_The Loyalty and Love potions_ – it has to do something do to with the potions!"

"What potions?" asked Draco.

"Tell you and the others later but for now," said Harry before looking over to his friends who were talking a bit with Ron and Ginny. He narrowed his eyes slightly, "For now, let's play along if not, they could report this to Dumbles."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Draco.

"I guess – but I don't like it," said Dudley as he crossed his arms. "I still think he should just hex them to leave us alone."

Harry frowns, "You two have been each other's necks since year one. Maybe if we 'pretend' to be friends with them, he would stop being a prick for the time being."

"I hate it when you have a point," murmured Dudley. "Alright, I'll behave…for now."

"That's all I'm asking," said Harry before seeing his uncles being chased by his adopted father. He lifted his eyebrow just as Remus walked over to him.

"Do I want to know why Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Reg are being chased?"

"Long story short, Sirius and Regulus thought to be cupid for your Father and set up a date with Aurora tonight," explained Remus. "It started off pretty good but when Severus returned from his rounds at the courtyard, they tricked them to stand over at the mistletoe they created."

Harry and Draco slapped their foreheads while Dudley laughed.

"I just wonder how long those boys will be able to run," said Petunia as she walked up to them. "Severus knows Hogwarts and her secrets inside and out."

"They're done for," murmured the boys.

"I better take Luna back to her dorm, it's almost midnight," stated Harry. "See you later at the dungeons Draco!"

Draco nodded before taking Dudley aside. Harry shook his head before walking over to his friends and placed his hand over to Luna's shoulder.

"Come on Luna, I'll take you back to Ravenclaw tower."

Luna smiled but just as they were about to leave, Ginny walked over to them.

"Um Harry…about what we talked about…"

Harry sighs, "It's going to be difficult to trust you two after what you two have done but if you two are truly sorry then…we will give you two another chance. Understood?"

Ginny grinned, "Of course! Thank you Harry!"

Ron nodded and cleared his throat, "Y-Yea, thanks a bunch P – Harry and…I'm really sorry what I said about your cousins and the S-Slytherins."

Harry nodded, "Right…well have a nice night guys."

The others nodded before continuing off what they were talking about. Ron, surprisingly went back to talk with Blaise about their favorite Quidditch team.

Ginny was having a pretty good talk with Astoria, Draco's date.

**-Break Line-**

**Mm are Ron and Ginny really being truthful this time or is a trick? What do you guys think?**

**Next chapter: Harry and Luna's soul bond unlocks and visits the Gringotts Bank, Second task and Fred and George saw someone on the map but who?**

**Find out…when I recover from my surgery – ciao guys!**


End file.
